<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DownTurn by JaxtheJackal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993484">DownTurn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxtheJackal/pseuds/JaxtheJackal'>JaxtheJackal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Sign Language, Canon Rewrite, Deaf Character, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Vampires, Werewolves, Wordcount: Over 50.000, a love for mythology, mild violence, no sparkling vampires, vampires have fangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxtheJackal/pseuds/JaxtheJackal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High-school student Jack Swan decided his life needed a change. So he moved miles away from sunny Arizona to live with his dad, Charlie, in the rainy state of Washington. In the small town of Forks, not a lot should be expected of someone. At least here Jack thought his life would be quiet and unexciting. A new start where he could pretend things were alright again — that he was normal. And just when he thought things were about to look up, everything turned upside down.</p><p>  <strong>(Updates every weekend)</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Jacob Black/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m aware this has been done before. Hell, I’ve read at least two of them, but I can’t help but have this desire to attempt it myself. Let me just say that I have a love-hate relationship with this series, movies included, and I haven’t actually read the books since around 2010. How quickly this story will be updated is unknown. How much of it will follow canon is uncertain. How well will it be received by readers is debatable, but I guess we’ll just have to found out, won’t we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><br/>In the forest, Jack stayed in the center of the opening, arms wrapped around himself, and too afraid to venture anywhere. The large black shadowy creatures shifted around like grounded vultures, waiting for something. For what, Jack couldn’t tell, but it certainly felt like he was a deer left behind by his herd — left to die as some prey like they were hunting him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then he was a deer, all wobbly legs and heavy antlers weighing him down, and he ran.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <cite>"So tired of comparisons, trying to learn the lesson —<br/>Falling every time that I do. The chemicals inside my brain —<br/>Never let me feel the pain, pushing me to see the truth."</cite>
</p><hr/><p>The drive to the airport was quiet for the most part. Only the wind sweeping through rolled down windows, along with a melody vibrating across speakers, filled the car. It was hot, per usual for good ol' Phoenix; almost eighty degrees to be precise, but at least the sky was blue, welcoming. To Jack, this felt like a perfect last memory.</p><p>What better day to leave a place he once called home for so long.</p><p>It wasn't like Jack wanted to say goodbye to friends made over the years — their supportive hugs and well-wishes fresh in his mind. Or to say farewell to his mother and cat, Leo. No one likes big life-altering changes, right? For the most part, anyway. Yet, here he was being guided to the airport with anxiety bubbling beneath his skin. Sad for leaving but excited to be there, to see his dad. To start anew.</p><p>Not to mention, Forks is beautiful. The polar opposite of Arizona, sure, with its lush greenery and constant cloudy skies, to which Jack loved. The short visits there on holidays still vivid to his senses; How rain made the forest fresh, inviting, and falling asleep while watching the splattering raindrops along the window relaxing.</p><p>A tap on his shoulder tore his gaze from the familiar scenery just as the car came to a stop, grey eyes meeting blue swirling with concern. He knew his departure had to be rough for his mother more than anyone else.</p><p>She lifted her hands, fingers bending and pointing to him before pulling toward her chest as she spoke along with it, "You sure you want to do this?" Her voice was low but still audible.</p><p>Jack gave a nod with a faint smile while pointing to himself before pulling his hands toward his chest in the same gesture she did. He wanted to. Then on second thought curved his hand into an 'O' and 'K' shape to show it was going to be okay. He was going to be okay.</p><p>"You don't have to." She felt the need to remind him despite telling him that for weeks now, her hands stilling in her lap.</p><p>Jack brushed his chest with his index before giving his temple a tap with a curved hand. He knew he didn't have to. Of course, he didn't but this was his decision. It was something he wanted.</p><p>"If anything happens," His mom paused, her hands stopping along with her voice for a second before continuing. "If you decide you want to come back just know you are always welcomed home." Then she leaned over the center console, Jack meeting her halfway for the embrace.</p><p>"Tell Charlie I said hi." Her voice clear now that her lips were near to his ear, closer to the hearing aid hidden beneath his maroon beanie. After a moment where Jack thought she'd never let go, he pulled back and offered another smile to his mother.</p><p>"I will," he spoke confidently, hearing his own softly muffled voice but knowing it was understandable. Years of speech lessons and having an assisting device weighing down his ears helping. It still didn't stop him from crossing his chest before pointing to her. "Love you, mom."</p><p>She repeated the motion with watery eyes. "Love you too, hun."</p><p>The flight lasted five hours including the additional little trip in a smaller plane up to Port Angeles, but it wasn't too bad. Most of the time flew by with the help of a brand-new sketchbook, a going-away present from a friend. Now a couple of pages were filled up with little doodles that mainly consisted of half-thought out characters that would have belonged in a cartoon or comic.</p><p>With a single bag thrown over his shoulder, Jack stepped off the plane to be greeted by foliage and an exaggerated waving motion just a way off the runway; Charlie. The older man, who had been leaning on a police cruiser up until now, pushed off and gave the trunk a slap before opening his arms as Jack neared him. Jack embraced his dad warmly then stepped back to see a toothy smile.</p><p>"It's good to see you." came that familiar lower tone before Charlie startled and quickly curled a finger above his ear, giving a tap to his head with the side of it. Jack chuckled at that.</p><p>"Yeah, dad, I'm wearing it."</p><p>"Oh, okay. That's good." Charlie gave a relieved laugh as well, glad he didn't make a fool of himself. "So, enjoy the flight?" he carried on without signing while walking toward the driver's side. Jack followed his lead and opened the passenger door, sliding in.</p><p>"Not bad." He answered after the doors slammed shut. Charlie cocked a brow at him while turning the ignition.</p><p>"Not great either, huh?" he spoke knowingly. Like Charlie, Jack wasn't a big fan of being off the ground. Unlike Charlie, though, it didn't affect him nearly as bad. "How's Renée?"</p><p>"Oh," Jack shifted his bag to the floorboard before pulling the seatbelt across his chest. "Mom's good and also says hi." Charlie guided the car onto the small road after securing his own belt.</p><p>"Mm, that's good." He glanced at the floorboard. "Is that really all you brought with you?"</p><p>Jack had to admit that his luggage was definitely on the small side all things considered, but he didn't need much. A few pairs of clothes, some accessories, and he was fine. The room awaiting him back at his dad's place still had some of his clothes from last year and enough stuff there to occupy the space.</p><p>"Yeah, but I honestly didn't need much to bring. I'm sure some pants still at your place will fit me."</p><p>Charlie nodded as his fingers thumbed the steering wheel, and soon silence filled the car. It wasn't unusual for moments like this to happen. Especially after the initial welcome back was done with. Jack peered out the window for a moment but it was short-lived as he felt a broad hand give his knee a squeeze.</p><p>"Look, I'm surprised you decided you wanted to stay with me, kiddo. I am but are you sure you are ready to start a new school life. It's..." he trailed off while grabbing the wheel again with both hands.</p><p>"I know, dad." And Jack truly knew what Charlie didn't say. He was concerned about his boy going to a small-town school that didn't offer much assistance for deaf kids — if any. Forks, as a whole, is small. Everyone knows everyone, and if they didn't know you that wouldn't last long. Comparing that to a bustling city was like trying to compare a river to the ocean. "It'll be fine."</p><p>Jack ran a hand over one of his concealed ears, feeling the shape of the hearing aid. There was a time he never wore them and it was on purpose. A part of it was due to shame while another part was because of pride. Jack wasn't born deaf and struggled with it when a childhood sickness took more than eighty percent of it away, but he also learned not to shun the community — the lifestyle that welcomed him with warm arms.</p><p>And now that he was beginning a new life in Forks, not just short weekly visits every other year, Jack knew he couldn't do it alone. Charlie knew ASL, had to learn it because of him, and Jack couldn't expect the school to be as thoughtful. Besides, he wanted to live a normal teenage boy's life and not be impaired just because of his disability — his pride. That and having an interpreter, even if Charlie could afford one, following him around class-to-class would be embarrassing.</p><p>"By the way, I got you a truck." The news pulled Jack's mind back to the forefront, his mouth gaping a fraction with surprise as he stared at his dad's side profile.</p><p>"What? Really?" Charlie chuckled at the surprised tone.</p><p>"Yes, really. But," And there was the but. "It's aged some. Not the prettiest lady to drive."</p><p>"How old are we talking?"</p><p>"Well, uh, eighty-four — I think, anyway." Yeah, that was pretty old, thought Jack. His mind is already imaging a beat-up rusty-looking truck. "Billy fixed it up, though. You remember Billy Black at La Push, right?"</p><p>Who could forget him? The man is basically Charlie's best bud. Billy often went fishing with him, knocking back a couple of drinks while enjoying the starry view. He came off wise to Jack. Like a man descendant from a long line of powerful, magical chieftains.</p><p>Charlie continued on with his eyes on the road. "He's in a wheelchair now."</p><p>The news startled Jack as questions popped up in his mind instantly. <em>An accident? Old age? Sickness?</em> None of them had the time to be asked, though.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's okay. It's just that he can't drive anymore so he offered to sell it. Thought you might want to drive yourself to school instead of me dropping you off in this." He gave the wheel a tap and Jack couldn't help but agree. Being dropped off in a police cruiser wouldn't be the best highlight of his new school life.</p><p>"Thanks and I mean it."</p><p>"No worries, kiddo. I might be getting old but even I understand how that would look."</p><p>"So, a truck from the eighties, that shouldn't be too bad."</p><p>"Well," Charlie offered a sheepish half-smile with a shrug. "I think it was actually new in the sixties — maybe late fifties, but it's functional and that's the point. It'll get you to point A to point B."</p><p>Isn't that reassuring?</p><p>"True," Jack mused half-heartedly. "It didn't cost an arm and a leg, though, right?"</p><p>"Actually, no. It was free." Well, one should never look a free truck in the mouth - or engine, in this instance, anyway.</p><p>Eventually, the small two-bedroom house appeared over a slope and the car came to a stop in the driveway. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was the new — well, new to Jack — truck. It wasn't a city car but a truck that had survived living in the brush. It was a faded blue color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Jack didn't know if it would run, but he could see himself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron tanks that never gets damaged -the kind one could see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed. Sturdy-looking old thing but Jack could already feel himself loving it.</p><p>It took only one trip upstairs, what with only having one bag, and Jack stepped into the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to him since he was born, after all. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the grey curtains around the window — these were all a part of his childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as Jack grew up. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from his mother so that they both could stay in touch with ease.</p><p>One of the best things about his dad was that he never hovered. He left Jack alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for his mother. Some days it was as if being practically deaf meant he couldn't do anything. His mom, teachers, and students running circles around Jack to help him with anything and everything. Sometimes he appreciated the help and didn't mind the company. Other times it irritated him. He could do everything else a regular boy could. It wasn't like he lost an arm, just most of his hearing.</p><p>Forks High School had a total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in Jack's junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if everyone already knew of his arrival.</p><p>Despite that, Jack would be the new guy from the big city, a curiosity, a potential outcast. Maybe, if he looked like a guy from Phoenix should, he could work this to his advantage. However, physically, he'd never fit that stereotype. Jack should be tan, broad-shouldered, and sporty. Not to mention blond — a football player perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.</p><p>Instead, he was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of bright blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. Instead, he was slender, almost soft, with very little muscle definition. Nowhere near an athletic built; he didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating himself or harming anyone else who stood too close.</p><p>When Jack finished putting his clothes in the old pine dresser, he made his way to the communal bathroom to clean himself up after a day of travel. There he looked at his face in the mirror, freshly washed brown hair — a french crop that had the fringe almost brushing eyebrows while the sides faded short, and no hearing aids staring right back at him. The noise around him almost nonexistent. It would take a loud slam or yell for him to really hear anything without them.</p><p>Facing his pallid reflection in the mirror, Jack was forced to admit that he was lying to himself. It wasn't just physically that he might never fit in. And if he couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were his chances here?</p><p>To put it mildly, Jack didn't relate well to people of his age. He had made friends, true, but could count them on one hand. Maybe the reality of it was that Jack didn't relate well to people, period. Even his mother, who he was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with him, never exactly on the same page. Sometimes Jack wondered if he was seeing the same things through the eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through. Maybe there was a glitch in his brain, but the real cause of it all didn't matter. No, all that mattered was the effect, and tomorrow would be just the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts (good or bad) for this is my first time posting in this fandom. I'm a big advocate of vampires in general so it was probably bound to happen eventually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter is pretty similar to the original work. Hopefully, the next one has more flair to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “My heart is like a hand grenade, pull the pin and detonate —<br/></em> <em>Ready, set, I'm 'bout to blow cause all the hate you ever spewed—<br/></em> <em>Made me into something new. Sit back and enjoy the show.”</em></p><hr/><p>As one could imagine, sleeping the night before the first day of school — a new school — was not easy. Jack struggled with relaxing his thoughts enough to get even a few hours of sleep. So he wasn't the most lively person the following morning when his phone vibrated next to him, the light on the back flashing wildly for extra measure. With a groan, he sat up and silenced it. Only to fall right back on his pillow to stare up at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p><p>Pulling the blanket off, Jack swung out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom in the hall where he brushed his teeth and hair. This time he didn't look at himself, choosing to ignore any dark circles, and focused on getting ready. Back in his room, he threw on some dark jeans and a band shirt before layering a black hooded jacket for good measure. After all, it always did seem to be a tad chilly in Forks.</p><p>Lastly, Jack slipped in his hearing aids and tugged on his beanie, hiding them from the world. The fringe of his brown hair flipping out from the front in what Jack could deem stylish.</p><p>Once downstairs, Charlie greeted him by signing '<em>Good morning'</em>, fingers brushing chin before curving into an elbow of an arm that raised up. It made Jack smile just a little as he repeated the action before tugging on his shoes.</p><p>"Good luck, kiddo," Charlie called from the archway as Jack crossed the yard to reach the truck, keys already in hand, which he answered with a wave while getting inside.</p><p>Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had cleaned it up well, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and oddly enough peppermint. The engine started quickly, to his relief, but loudly — even Jack felt he could have heard it without his hearing aids, the sound roaring to life before idling at top volume.</p><p>
  <em>Well, a truck this old was bound to have a few flaws.</em>
</p><p>Finding the school wasn't difficult, though he'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School did the trick. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs that Jack couldn't see the size of it at first. It was... different.</p><p>There was no real feel of an institution here. None that he could see from outside, anyway. No chain-link fence or metal detectors.</p><p>Jack parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door stating it was the front office. No one else was parked there, so he was sure it was off-limits, but he decided it would be okay for the moment. He stepped out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. Once reaching the door, Jack took a deep breath and opened it.</p><p>Inside, it was brightly lit and warm. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices, and awards cluttering the walls — a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room itself was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.</p><p>The woman looked up. "Can I help you?"</p><p>Jack bit the inside of his cheek. He had heard her alright, though she spoke casually and not very loud. It was okay and that seemed to relieve some stress from his shoulders.</p><p>"I'm Jack Swan," He informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light within her eyes. Jack had expected this, a topic of gossip no doubt. Son of the Chief's ex-wife, come home at last.</p><p>"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for, almost knocking a pen off the desk in the procedure. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school just in case." She brought several sheets to the counter to show him. "I know a new place can get overwhelming and confusing."</p><p>She went through his classes, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave Jack a slip to have the teachers sign, which he was informed to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at him and hoped, like Charlie, that Jack would enjoy it here in Forks.</p><p>When he made it back out to his truck other students were starting to arrive. He backed out of the parking spot, following the line of traffic. Jack was glad to see that most of the cars were like his, nothing too flashy. At home, he'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out like a sore thumb. Still, it was reassuring.</p><p>Jack cut the engine as soon as he found a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw unwanted attention to him, and pulled out the map. He looked at it in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully, he wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of his nose all day. Then stuffed everything in his bag, slung the strap over his shoulder, and stepped out once more.</p><p>Building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square in the east corner. Jack followed two unisex raincoats through the door, a small classroom welcoming him. The people in front of him stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks but he ignored it, deciding to keep his on. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair.</p><p>Jack took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. The older-man gawked at Jack when he saw his name — not an encouraging response, but at least he was kind enough to send Jack to an empty desk at the back. No introductions to the class or asking him to speak to the students and share his preferences. It was harder for Jack's new classmates not to stare, however. This encouraged Jack to keep his gaze down on the reading list the teacher had given him, pretending not to feel the eyes littering his skin.</p><p>It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Jack had already read these in his previous school, which was comforting... and boring. <em>At least my grade in this class won't suffer.</em> Jack wondered if his mom would send him his folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating.</p><p>When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound that made his hearing aids ache, a gangly boy with some skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to catch Jack's attention.</p><p>"You're Jack, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type and Jack could feel his fingers twitch. An involuntary muscle memory wanting to spring into action, to sign a response. He pushed that back down.</p><p>"Yeah," Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at him, eager to eavesdrop. It made Jack more subconscious about his voice, concentrating more on sounding as clear as possible.</p><p>"Where's your next class?" The boy asked.</p><p>"Um, Government, I think. In building six." There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.</p><p>"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way." <em>Definitely over-helpful.</em> "I'm Eric by the way," he added.</p><p>"That would be nice, yeah."</p><p>Jack waited as Eric grabbed his jacket and headed out into the rain, which had picked up its morning drizzle. He could have sworn several people behind him were talking but with the noise of splattering rain, it could have just been the wind.</p><p>"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" Eric asked as they walked.</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>"I bet it doesn't rain much there."</p><p>"Not really. Maybe three or four times a year, but I like the rain."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds very sunny." he pondered.</p><p>"You have no clue. Almost blindingly bright."</p><p>"But you don't look very tan. Didn't get out much?"</p><p>"Sort of. I get my complexion from my mom."</p><p>Eric studied Jack's face apprehensively, "Well, at least you said you like rain." he then smiled. "Cause it rains a lot, and I do mean A LOT, around here."</p><p>They both walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. That's where Eric stopped.</p><p>"Well, good luck," he said as Jack touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together. Who knows!" He sounded hopeful.</p><p>Jack smiled at him. "Yeah, who knows." And went inside.</p><p>The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Jack's Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who he would have disliked anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made him stand in front of the class to introduce himself. The whole experience verging on embarrassment.</p><p>After two classes, Jack started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask him questions about life in Phoenix. That typically allowed for someone to offer their help in getting him to the next class.</p><p><em>At least I never needed the map</em>, he mused.</p><p>One girl sat next to him both in Trig and Spanish, and she walked with Jack to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than his five-feet-seven inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between their heights. He couldn't even remember her name, though — never being great at that. So he smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes, hardly keeping up with it all.</p><p>They sat at a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to Jack one by one, and he instantly forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to him. The boy from English, Eric, waved at Jack from across the room.</p><p>It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that Jack first saw them.</p><p>They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from everyone as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at Jack, unlike most of the other students seemed to be, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught and held his attention.</p><p>It was the fact that none of them looked alike. And yet, they were all exactly alike in certain ways.</p><p>Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a linebacker, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blond hair. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who unlike him, looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.</p><p>The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. While the short girl was pixielike, petite. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.</p><p>Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range of hair tones too. They also had dark shadows under them — almost purplish, bruise-like marks. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.</p><p>They were the type of faces one would never expect to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of greek statues. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the fairy-like girl, or the bronze-haired boy.</p><p>They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as Jack could tell. As he watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. He watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than would have thought possible. His eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchangingly.</p><p>"Hey, who are they?" Jack asked the girl from his Spanish class. <em>Jessica, was it?</em></p><p>As she looked up to see who he meant — though already probably knowing — suddenly the bronze one looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at her for just a fraction of a second, and then a set of dark eyes flickered toward him.</p><p>It was short-lived, quicker than Jack could blink, though. In that moment of embarrassment from being caught staring, he dropped his eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, the other's face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called the boy's name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.</p><p>Jack's neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table as well.</p><p>"That's the Cullen table," she said under her breath and if it wasn't for the fact their shoulders were almost touching, Jack wouldn't have heard her. "Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."</p><p>Jack glanced sideways at the alluring boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking at a bagel with long, pale fingers. The curved bread looked sad, bare, and practically begging to be put out of its misery. His mouth was moving very quickly, lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet Jack felt he was speaking quietly to them.</p><p><em>Such strange, unpopular names,</em> he thought to himself. The kinds of names grandparents had, but maybe that was normal in small towns.</p><p>"They are…" He struggled to find the right words. "Very nice-looking." It felt like an understatement.</p><p>"Right?" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though. I mean, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. All while living together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of a small town residence, Jack realized critically. But, if he was being honest, he had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.</p><p>"They don't look related."</p><p>"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his early thirties, I think. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."</p><p>"They look a little old for foster children."</p><p>"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."</p><p>"That's nice of them. You know, to take care of all those kids when they too are still so young."</p><p>"Hm, I guess," Jessica admitted reluctantly and Jack got the impression that she didn't like the doctor or his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, he would have presumed the reason to be jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added as if that lessened their kindness. Jack frowned deeper.</p><p>Throughout this conversation, his gaze kept flickering to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat. As if a speck of dirt was more interesting. The poor bagel was even forgotten.</p><p>"Have they always lived in Forks?" He asked next. He would have noticed them on one of his summers here, surely.</p><p>"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like him. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."</p><p>Jack felt a surge of pity with relief at that. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, and clearly not accepted. Relief that he wasn't the only newcomer here, by some standards, and certainly not the most interesting by any means.</p><p>As he examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met Jack's gaze again, this time with evident curiosity within the expression. Jack broke the contact.</p><p>"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" he asked. It seemed the guy was not gawking like the other students had today. Instead, he had a slightly frustrated look on him.</p><p>"That's Edward. He's gorgeous but apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. It made him wonder when Edward had turned her down.</p><p>Jack glanced at him again. The other's face was turned away but even he thought Edward's cheek appeared lifted as if he were smiling.</p><p>After a few minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big guy. Every ounce of food was trashed without concern, Jack couldn't help but notice.</p><p>He sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than he would have if he'd been sitting alone. One of his new acquaintances, who considerately reminded him that her name was Angela, had Biology II with Jack the next hour. So they walked to class together in silence. It seemed she was shy, too.</p><p>Upon entering the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones Jack was used to. She already had a neighbor, though. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Just his luck. Next to the center aisle, he recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.</p><p>As he walked down the aisle to introduce himself to the teacher and get his slip signed, Jack was watching Edward. Just as he passed, the guy suddenly went rigid in his seat, staring at Jack again, meeting coal-black eyes that held the strangest expression — it was practically hostile, furious. It made him look away quickly, shocked, uneased. Caught off guard enough to stumble over some stupid book left in the walkway. He caught himself on the edge of a table while a girl sitting there giggled.</p><p>Mr. Banner signed his slip and handed Jack a book with no introductions. Of course, the teacher had no choice but to send him to the one open seat in the middle of the room. So he kept his eyes down as he went to sit by Edward, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd been given by said guy.</p><p>Jack noticed immediately that the other boy was leaning away from him, sitting on the edge of his chair and averting his gaze as if he had smelled something horrendous. <em>Well if that's how it's going to be, so be it.</em> Jack rested his elbow on the table, propping his chin on a palm — creating a wall between them, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.</p><p>Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something Jack, yet again, had already studied. Either way, he took notes carefully. Purposefully using it as a distraction. However, it didn't last long before his eyes began to wander.</p><p>Jack couldn't help but notice during the whole class period, Edward never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair. He could see that the pale hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under the skin. This, too, he never relaxed. The other boy had the long sleeves of a shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.</p><p>The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close? And what was wrong with Edward, Jack didn't know.</p><p>
  <em>Is this his normal behavior?</em>
</p><p>It couldn't have anything to do with him, right? Edward didn't even know Jack.</p><p>He peeked over at the statue next to him one more time and regretted it. Edward was glaring him down, those black eyes full of revulsion.</p><p>Did he know he was deaf? Could Edward tell he wasn't straight? <em>No, that would be ridiculous.</em> Jack knew no one here had been informed, he made sure to ask Charlie to not share his disability with anyone. Not to mention, his sexuality was on lockdown. Even then, would this much hatred be directed at those things? <em>Is he that shallow?</em></p><p>As Jack flinched away from him, shrinking against his chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through his mind.</p><p>At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making him jump at the buzz echoing in his head, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he had risen – he was much taller than Jack thought when up close – with his back to him, and was out the door before anyone else could get out of their seats.</p><p>He sat frozen at the display, staring blankly after the guy before coming to his senses. He gathered up his things slowly, trying to block the paranoia that filled him.</p><p>"Hey, aren't you Jack Swan?" a male voice called out, drawing his attention toward his right.</p><p>Jack looked over to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, with a smile directed at him in a friendly way. The action somewhat calmed Jack down after being around such a dense atmosphere.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be me."</p><p>"Well, I'm Mike. Do you need any help finding your next class?"</p><p>"No, I think I can find it. It's just the gym." A building that Jack had often walked passed getting from point A to point B. Besides the cafeteria, it was the biggest one on the whole lot.</p><p>"Cool, that's my next class, too." The guy seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small, and eager to tag along. With that, Jack offered a shrug before shouldering his bag.</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>They walked to class together; Mike was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for Jack. Apparently he lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how it felt to move to an entirely different place, temperature-wise, and everything. It turned out he was in Jack's English class too.</p><p>However, as they were entering the gym, Mike stopped to ask. "So, did you step on Edward Cullen's toes or what? I've never seen the guy act that way."</p><p><em>So, I wasn't the only one who had noticed</em>, Jack thought to himself mildly.</p><p>"I don't know," he responded while looking away. "I've never spoken to him before."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's a weird guy." he lingered by Jack instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you at least."</p><p>Jack stared for a moment, really taking the other guy in. Was he just being casual or could this be considered flirting? Romance had never been one of Jack's strong suits. Either way, he offered Mike a smile before walking past him into the boys' locker room. <em>At least the guy is friendly.</em></p><p>The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found Jack a uniform but didn't make him dress down for today's class — luckily. That would mean taking off his beanie and he wasn't ready for that. Would never be. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. It was different, odd, and Jack wasn't sure he liked it one bit.</p><p>For a while, Jack watched two basketball games run simultaneously on each side of the court. Remembering how many injuries he had sustained while playing any sport made him mentally flinch. Yeah, he definitely was not looking forward to tomorrow.</p><p>The final bell rang at last and he made his way slowly to the office to return the signed sheet. At least the rain had died away, but the wind was still strong, and colder. This made Jack pull his jacket a little tighter to himself while tugging his hood up. It muffled the noise around him even more, but he didn't care at this point. The school day was over and socializing was done.</p><p>When Jack walked into the warm office, he turned right around and walked right back out.</p><p>Edward Cullen had been standing at the front desk and didn't appear to notice the sound of Jack's entrance — which was good because he didn't want to be noticed. So he decided to wait it out with his back against the brick wall. It was only him and the wind. It made Jack shiver as his hands curled themselves inside his coat pockets.</p><p>While waiting, he pondered why Edward was in the office. It could be a number of things Jack had to remind himself. <em>Surely it's not because of me, right?</em></p><p>"Hey, why are you standing outside?" Jack lifted his gaze to look at the random girl, brows knitted as if she asked how rockets were built.</p><p>"Oh, I… I just didn't want to intrude on the conversation happening inside." He said honestly and the girl mirrored his expression, baffled by his answer it would seem.</p><p>"Weird." She mumbled before pulling on the door. Clearly not ashamed to walk right in.</p><p>It caused a warm gust of air to mix with cold as the outside ran through the room, rustling the papers on the desk. Jack stopped the door from closing, now feeling foolish for not just walking in earlier, and watched as the girl merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at Jack — his face was still absurdly handsome — even with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, Jack felt a thrill of genuine fear. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled him more than the freezing wind he just stepped away from.</p><p>Edward turned back to the receptionist. "Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Then he turned on his heels without another look at Jack, making sure not to brush shoulders, and disappeared out the door.</p><p>"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally, drawing his back to the meaning of why he was there. Jack stepped closer and handed over the slip.</p><p>"It was… okay," She didn't look convinced but nevertheless left it at that.</p><p>When he got back to his truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home. Jack sat inside for a while, letting the cab warm-up, the engine rumbling beneath him. Shifting it into gear, he finally headed home with a foggy mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Golden Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “It isn't in my words 'c</em><em>ause they come and go—<br/></em> <em>But everything that hurt t</em><em>aught me how to grow<br/></em> <em>It isn't in my skin o</em><em>r these scars that show—<br/></em> <em>Cause my fight within c</em><em>omes from below”</em></p><hr/><p>When Jack made it home Charlie was not there. Most likely still working a shift. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the quiet little home and flipped a light on, his body deflating with a heavy sigh as he kicked his shoes off.</p><p>So what if the first day of school went relatively okay? Besides the random guy in biology class, that is, but he knew not to expect perfection. That would be silly.</p><p>Jack slipped off his jacket, tossing it on the couch before removing his beanie as well. He sat down as his bag hit the empty spot next to him. He had no homework to worry about, so instead, he focused on removing his hearing aids and allowing himself complete silence: just him and his thoughts.</p><p>Just as Charlie had reluctantly promised, no one knew about Jack's hearing disability. No one had approached him and yelled or exaggerated their hand movements like some sad excuse of charades. It was… nice. Nice to be treated normally without anyone jumping to the assumption that he would need coddling. Although Jack was beginning to suspect that a teacher or two might know and that made sense. If anyone were to be informed, it would be the faculty running the joint.</p><p>Jack ran a hand through his messy hair, fingers sliding down his face slowly as his head leaned back into the cushions. He was not ready for tomorrow. Not prepared to dress up in some silly gym required clothes and reveal that he indeed had something in his ears. Yet, just maybe, the ones who had socialized with him wouldn't treat him any differently. They had met him before knowing after all.</p><p><em>Here's to hoping,</em> Jack lifted a hand as if holding a shot glass up to the ceiling — toward any deities tuning in.</p><p>Fresh air brushed along his skin, and Jack shifted to face the front door just as Charlie shut it behind him. He sat up as he watched lips move and heard nothing, but his dad was busy removing his jacket, unaware. It wasn't until he gave a full-body laugh, probably from some joke he had said, and turned to face his son for a response that it dawned on Charlie. Jack offered an apologetic look before rubbing his fist in a small circle on his chest, finishing it off with a point to his ear while shaking his head.</p><p>An 'oh' shape appeared on Charlie's face before his hands moved. A palm running along his forehead before swirling in front of his other hand at his chest. He wanted Jack to <em>'forget about it,'</em> that whatever he said wasn't that important, and Jack wanted to say otherwise. He grabbed the small device again when a hand on his shoulder stopped it.</p><p>Despite knowing his son couldn't hear him, he still spoke while signing. "It's okay. Tell me, how was your first day?"</p><p>Jack looked away, sliding down to the point his face buried itself in the throw pillow. It wasn't like the day was that horrible. On the contrary, many people talked to him, and he didn't get lost once. It was because of… Edward.</p><p>Of all the names to remember, it had to be his, Jack mused.</p><p>He pulled himself up enough to sign, fingers flying at a lively pace. They tapped his chest, dipped low and high, and even ducked from his head before brushing together. Jack wanted to tell his dad everything, but waving hands in his peripherals gave him pause. This time it was Charlie who gave an apologetic expression as he hooked his index fingers and pulled them to the side swiftly. Then he slid his hand along the back of his arm slowly before giving his chest and open palm rub.</p><p>Ah, it dawned on Jack just then. Even though Charlie knew how to sign ASL, he hardly had anyone to practice with, and Jack was going '<em>too fast'</em>. His dad had asked him to <em>'slow down'</em>, and that was understandable. He was used to being with his mom, where she could keep up. Years of practice with him evident.</p><p>Jack grabbed a hearing aid and popped one in, feeling it settle into place. He could see his dad frown but he softly reassured him. Jack didn't feel confident speaking without at least one of them. Otherwise, all he would have to rely on is the muscle memory of his tongue and throat. Without hearing himself, Jack had to remember how words lifted and fell in tone.</p><p>"Kiddo, you didn't have to do that. Just… you just need to slow down a bit." Charlie leaned on the couch near Jack's head. "Where else am I to get some practice in, eh?" the last bit said with a faint smile, an effort to lift the mood.</p><p>"I know, dad— I know."</p><p>"So, from what I could tell, today was pretty eventful, huh?" Jack made a face then shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, could say that. I met a few people and learned that this year will be fairly easy."</p><p>At that, Charlie cocked a brow, curiosity lacing his words. "How so?"</p><p>"Ends up what they are teaching this year, for the most part anyway, I've already done."</p><p>"How 'bout that," Charlie mused before ruffling his son's hair, getting a spluttering groan from the teen. "My son is a genius."</p><p>"That's no—" Jack paused at the sight of the pride in those eyes looking at him, feeling his cheeks warming with affection. "— Well, maybe. BUT!" He quickly interjected that telltale sign. "Don't go bragging about me just yet. The year has just started."</p><p>"True," Charlie stepped away from the couch. "C'mon, Jr. Einstein, we should figure out dinner."</p><p>They both chuckled at that.</p><p>Edward Cullen didn't come back to school for the rest of the week.</p><p>Every day, Jack watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then he could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. Jack was invited, and he had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire.</p><p>By Friday, Jack was perfectly comfortable entering his Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all he knew, the guy had dropped out of school. He tried not to think about him, but Jack couldn't entirely suppress the worry that he was responsible for the guys continued absence, ridiculous as that may seem.</p><p>His first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. Leaving Jack to clean the house, get ahead of any homework, and write his mother more emails.</p><p>The rain stayed soft over the weekend too, calming, and he found himself staring out his window more often.</p><p>People greeted him in the parking lot come Monday morning. Jack didn't know all their names, but he waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, no surprise there, but not raining for a change. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat on Jack's side. They had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, effortless.</p><p>All in all, he was feeling a lot more comfortable than Jack had thought he would feel by this point. More confident than he had ever expected to be here. Especially after getting the gym coach to agree on letting him keep his beanie on. Something about keeping hair out of his eyes.</p><p>When they walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. He could hear people shouting excitedly to each other, the noise welcoming. The wind bit at his cheeks, his nose, and that's when he realized what was happening.</p><p>
  <em>It's beautiful.</em>
</p><p>"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."</p><p>Jack watched the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past his face. It made him speechless.</p><p>Mike turned to him, expecting a response to only notice the other's bright eyes. "What— wait, don't tell me — you've never seen snow before?!"</p><p>"No." Jack quietly breathed out, gaze lifted toward the sky as little white balls danced around them in a slow ballet. "I've only seen this on TV."</p><p>Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. They both turned to see where it came from, catching sight of the culprit; Eric, who was walking away, his back toward them — in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.</p><p>"Team up?" he asked without even looking at Jack.</p><p>Jack grinned while dipping down for his own snowball. "Definitely."</p><p>And the snowball war began.</p><p>Throughout the morning, everyone chatted excitedly about the snow since it was the first snowfall of the new year. Even Jack spoke up occasionally in awe of it all. Even if his clothes were a little damp now, fingers still warming up from the cold ache of playing in the mush.</p><p>He walked lazily to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Snowballs were flying everywhere. Mike caught up to them as they walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair — obviously, he had joined in on that battle as well. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as they got in line to buy food. Jack glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit and froze where he stood. There were five people at the table.</p><p>Jessica pulled on his arm, standing a little closer to him than necessary.</p><p>"Hey? Earth to Jack? Earth wants to know what you want to eat." Jack looked down; his ears a little warmer now.</p><p><em>You have no reason to feel self-conscious,</em> he reminded himself. <em>I hadn't done anything wrong.</em></p><p>"What's with him?" Mike asked Jessica.</p><p>"Nothing," Jack answered for himself with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'll just get a soda today." He caught up to the end of the line.</p><p>"Aren't you hungry, though?" Jessica asked.</p><p>"Not really," He said, eyes still on the floor.</p><p>Jack waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, eyes on his feet.</p><p>He sipped his soda slowly, his stomach churning a degree. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how Jack was feeling. To which Jack told him it was nothing, but even he was wondering if he should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour. Ridiculous, Jack knew, why should he have to run away? Jack decided to permit himself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he were glaring at him, he would skip Biology, like the coward he was.</p><p>Jack kept his head down and glanced up under his fringe. None of them were looking this way, he noticed. So he lifted his head a little more. They were laughing; it seemed. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of the population.</p><p>But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and Jack couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. He examined Edward the most carefully. And why wouldn't he? The guy was an enigma to him. <em>His skin is less pale</em>; Jack decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under those eyes less noticeable. But there was something more. He pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.</p><p>"Hey, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following the same line of sight.</p><p>At that precise moment, Edward's eyes flashed over to meet Jack's, causing him to drop his head, letting hair fall to conceal the fact he had been staring. Was his mind playing tricks on him? For the instant their eyes met, Edward didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time Jack had seen him. Instead, he looked merely curious again, yet unsatisfied in some way.</p><p>"Edward Cullen is staring over here," Jessica giggled at the prospect.</p><p>"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Jack couldn't help asking. He needed someone else's opinion.</p><p>"No," she mused, sounding confused by the question. "Should he be?"</p><p>"I don't know. I think he dislikes me," he confided, still recalling last Monday. He put his head down on his arm.</p><p>"The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them, really. But he's still staring."</p><p>"Can you maybe not stare back?" Jack groaned. She snickered but looked away nonetheless. At that, he raised his head again.</p><p>Mike interrupted them at that point — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted the group to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested, but a slight glance at Jack didn't go unnoticed either. Despite his current unease, he nodded in agreement. He'd join in before heading home.</p><p>For the rest of the lunch hour, Jack very carefully kept his gaze on his own table. He decided to honor the bargain he quietly made with himself. Since Edward didn't look angry, Jack would go to Biology. It still didn't stop his stomach from doing little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.</p><p>He walked to class with Mike as usual, but when they went to the door, everyone groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in transparent, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. It made Jack pull his hood up, feeling the chill even more.</p><p>Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.</p><p>Once inside the classroom, he saw with relief that his table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. The class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. He kept his eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of his notebook.</p><p>Just a simple face with horns with a crown hanging off one of them. Jack supposed the drawing could be perceived as the king of Hell, but didn't give it much thought as he scratched away at the paper, shading the hair.</p><p>He heard faintly when the chair next to him moved, but kept his gaze carefully focused on the drawing. That is, until a quiet musical voice brushed Jack's senses. It was too soft, but no doubt came from beside him.</p><p>He looked up, stunned that Edward had indeed spoken to him. "What?" he tried to say just as quietly.</p><p>Edward was sitting as far away from him as the desk allowed, but the chair he preoccupied was angled toward Jack, at least. That reddish-brown hair was dripping wet, disheveled — even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.</p><p>"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued, those lips moving fluidly, and Jack found himself staring there. Part of the reason because he was struggling to hear every other word. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Jack Swan."</p><p>Jack's mind was spinning with confusion. <em>Did I make up the whole thing?</em> Edward was perfectly polite now. <em>I should respond; he's waiting.</em> Yet Jack couldn't think of anything conventional to say.</p><p>Even though his gut told him not to, he moved a little closer— just a fraction— before speaking. "H-how do you know my name?" He stammered.</p><p>Edward laughed a soft, enchanting laugh but didn't recoil at the nearing closeness like expected. At least Jack could hear him a little better now.</p><p>"Oh, I think everyone knows your name at this point. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."</p><p>That made Jack grimace. He knew it had to be something like that.</p><p>"Oh," he felt stupid. "Makes sense." <em>And a little awkward.</em></p><p>Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. Jack tried to concentrate as the teacher explained the lab-work they would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, they both had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis and represent the label accordingly. They weren't supposed to use their books either. In twenty minutes, Mr. Banner would be coming around to see who had it right.</p><p>"Get started," he commanded the class as a whole.</p><p>"Want to go first?" Edward asked. Jack looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that only solidified how much of an idiot he felt as he stared.</p><p>"Or I could start if you wish." The smile faded; Edward was probably beginning to wonder if Jack was mentally competent.</p><p>"No," he hurriedly covered his own stupidity. "I'll go ahead."</p><p>Jack felt like he was showing off, even just a little. He'd already done this lab, and he knew what to look for. He snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. Then studied the slide briefly.</p><p>His assessment was confident. "Prophase."</p><p>"Do you mind if I look?" Edward asked as Jack began to remove the slide. His hand briefly grazed his, as if to stop him, as he asked. The momentary touch was ice-cold like the guy had been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why Jack jerked his hand away quickly. No, the contact had stung as if an electric current passed through them.</p><p>"Sorry," Edward muttered, drawing attention to the fact he either felt the same thing or the need to apologize for touching him. However, he continued to reach for the microscope, determined to see if the result was correct. Jack watched him, still staggered, as the other examined the slide for an even shorter time than he had, which was saying something.</p><p>"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on their worksheet. Edward then swiftly switched out the first slide for the second before glancing at it cursorily.</p><p>"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.</p><p><em>Oh? Was it now?</em> <br/><br/>Jack kept his voice indifferent. "Mind if I look?"</p><p>Edward smirked and pushed the microscope over, "Sure."</p><p>He looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. <em>Dang it, he is right.</em></p><p>"Slide three?" Jack held out his hand without looking at him.</p><p>Edward handed it to him; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch skin again, though. Which only answered Jack's silent theory.</p><p>He gave it the most fleeting of looks as if this was now a competition of who was the quickest, the smartest. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy this.</p><p>"Interphase." Jack passed him the microscope before Edward could ask for it. The teen took a swift peek then wrote it down. He would have written it while the other looked, but that clear, elegant script intimidated him — especially when comparing it to his chicken scratch. Yeah, he didn't want to mess up the page.</p><p>With how quick they were going they ended up finished before anyone else was even close. Jack could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.</p><p>Which left Jack with nothing to do. He glanced up and saw Edward was staring at him, that same inexplicable look of frustration in those eyes. Suddenly he identified that subtle difference that he couldn't earlier in the cafeteria.</p><p>"Do you wear contacts?" he asked without thinking.</p><p>Edward seemed puzzled by the unexpected question. "...No."</p><p>"Oh," Jack mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."</p><p>The other shrugged then looked away, clearing not committed to giving more on to that topic.</p><p>In fact, Jack was sure there was something different. He vividly remembered the flat black color of those eyes the last time Edward glared at him — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and auburn hair. Today, however, the eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tones. Jack didn't understand how that could be unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe Forks is making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.</em>
</p><p>He looked down, noticing Edward's hands were clenched into hard fists again. <br/><br/><em>Did bringing up his eyes bother him that much?</em></p><p>Mr. Banner came to the table upon realizing they were no longer working. The teacher looked over their shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.</p><p>"So, Edward, didn't you think Jack should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked — jumping right to the assumption that Jack couldn't have possibly answered any of them, being new and all.</p><p>"Well," Edward started, sounding a little smug. "Actually, he identified three of the five."</p><p>Mr. Banner looked at Jack now; his expression was skeptical. <em>Is it really that hard to believe?</em></p><p>"Have you done this lab before?" he asked his student pointedly. This made Jack smile a tad sheepishly.</p><p>"Not exactly, no. Not with onion root."</p><p>"Whitefish blastula?"</p><p>"Yeah, actually."</p><p>Mr. Banner nodded, now understanding. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" he gave a short nod while casting his eyes away.</p><p>"Well," The teacher said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners then." He mumbled something else as he walked away, but all Jack could see was his lips moving due to how quietly Mr. Banner had muttered under his breath.</p><p>After he left, he began doodling on his notebook again, adding more shading to the crown.</p><p>"So, snow, did you participate in any of the snowball fights?" Edward asked. Jack had the feeling that the other was forcing himself to make small talk with him, which caused paranoia to sweep over him again.</p><p>"A little," he answered honestly.</p><p>"So you don't mind the cold." It wasn't a question, not really.</p><p>"Or the wet. I find rain peaceful, especially thunderstorms."</p><p>"Forks must be the perfect place for you to live, then," he mused.</p><p>"You have no idea," he muttered with a small smile of his own. Edward looked fascinated by what Jack had said. That or he was imagining it all. The other's face was such a distraction that he tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.</p><p>"Then why didn't you move here sooner?"</p><p>No one had asked him that - not straight out as he did, almost as if demanding.</p><p>"It's... a bit complicated."</p><p>"I think I can keep up," he pressed in a not very subtle fashion.</p><p>Jack paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting the other's gaze. Those dark gold eyes confused him, and he answered without thinking.</p><p>"For a long time it was just me and my mom, but recently she got remarried and I thought it best to give them their honeymoon time," he said.</p><p>"That doesn't sound so complex," Edward disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"</p><p>"Last September." his voice sounded thoughtful, out of body. He couldn't quite say the other reason — the main reason. The fact he wanted to start anew and not be held down by the school, friends, and a coddling mother.</p><p>"I'm guessing you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.</p><p>"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."</p><p>"Then why didn't you stay with them?"</p><p>Jack couldn't fathom this sudden interest, but Edward continued to stare at him with those penetrating eyes as if his dull life story was somehow vitally important.</p><p>"Well, Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." That seemed to perk Edward's interest more. <em>Is he a sporty guy?</em> He didn't come off that way to Jack.</p><p>"Have I heard of him?"</p><p>"Eh, probably not. He's strictly in the minor league, but he moves around a lot."</p><p>"I see, and your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.</p><p>Jack's chin raised a fraction. "No, not exactly. I sent myself. My mom had nothing to do with it."</p><p>His eyebrows knitted together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.</p><p>Seeing that made Jack sigh. Why was he explaining this to him, anyway? Edward continued to stare at him with obvious curiosity. More so than most in the last week. This made him resituate in his chair, facing the other and, yet again, getting a fraction closer.</p><p>"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy... so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie, my dad."</p><p>"Are you unhappy by that?"</p><p>"No, not really." Jack challenged.</p><p>"Fair enough." Edward shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.</p><p>Jack laughed quietly, still trying to stay under the radar in the class. "You are an interesting guy, you know that."</p><p>"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed, the smile still evident on his face. Though a little less strained now.</p><p>"So," Jack trailed off, not sure where to take this and wondering why Edward was still staring at him that way.</p><p>The other's gaze became appraising. As if figuring out where a piece fit in a particularly difficult puzzle. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."</p><p>Jack stared, taken aback by the spot on assumption, then grimaced at Edward. <em>Am I really that easy to read?</em></p><p>"Am I wrong?"</p><p>Jack bit the inside of his cheek, his own gaze suddenly finding his own hands interesting.</p><p>"I didn't think so," Edward murmured smugly.</p><p>"Why does it matter to you?" he asked quickly, irritated. Still, he kept his eyes away, watching fingers pick at a loose strand on the old hooded jacket.</p><p>"That's a very good question," Edward muttered, so quietly that Jack almost didn't hear him. However, after a few seconds of silence, he realized that was the only answer he was going to get. This made him sigh again.</p><p>"Am I annoying you?" Edward asked. He almost sounded amused, even.</p><p>Jack glanced at him without thinking and, once again, told the truth. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — and I'm not exactly proud of that." He frowned.</p><p>"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that Jack had said and Edward guessed at, the other sounded like he meant it.</p><p>"You must be a good person reader then," he replied without thought. This made the other smile widely, flashing a set of perfect, white teeth. Even if just briefly.</p><p>"Yeah, usually."</p><p>Mr. Banner called the class to order, and Jack turned with relief to listen. He was in disbelief that he'd just explained his dreary life to this bizarre, attractive guy who may or may not despise him. Edward seemed engrossed in their conversation, but now Jack could see, from the corner of his eye, that the other was leaning away from him again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.</p><p>It confused the hell out of him.</p><p>Jack tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what he had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But his thoughts were unmanageable.</p><p>When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, Jack stared after him in amazement.</p><p>Mike skipped quickly to his side and picked up a book for him— his notebook. He imagined him with a wagging tail, excited to help in any way.</p><p>"That was awful," Mike groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."</p><p>"I didn't have any trouble with it," Jack said, stung by his assumption — just like the teachers. He regretted the snub instantly, though. "I mean, I've done the lab before," He added before any feelings could get hurt.</p><p>Mike looked toward the door as if he could still see Edward's back. "Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented in a thoughtful manner while still seeming unpleased about it.</p><p>Jack tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."</p><p>He couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as they walked to Gym and RE. didn't do much to hold his attention, either. Mike was on his team today. He chivalrously covered Jack's position as well as his own, so he was only interrupted when it was Jack's turn to serve; their team ducked warily out of the way every time he was up, and he couldn't really blame them.</p><p>The rain was just a mist as he walked to the parking lot and got in, the heater running, and for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. He unzipped his jacket, put the hood down, including his beanie so the heater could dry it on the way home.</p><p>Jack looked around him to make sure it was clear. That's when he noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from him, and staring intently in his direction. This only caused Jack to swiftly look away and throw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in the haste. Luckily for the Toyota, he stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that the truck would make scrap metal out of. Jack took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of his car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. He stared straight ahead as he passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, he could swear Edward was laughing.</p><p>Even so, all Jack could think about is if he had noticed the somewhat not subtle black earbuds in his ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the kudos and comments so far. I really appreciate them! I'm also happy that me writing an HoH/Deaf character as the main has been well accepted so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Near-Death and Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I can't help but say how thankful I am for those leaving kudos in comments. It always brightens my mood to read them and see that others are enjoying this story so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. In case anyone was curious about the beginning of chapters, I've been quoting "In My Bones" by The Score. One of many songs that might make an entrance in this story. It also seems the writing bug keeps biting me. I might just update daily till it calms down a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I ain't gonna break</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'mma make you wonder</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rolling in the deep— </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't steal my thunder</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ay, oh, I know— </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I feel it in my bones!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Jack opened his eyes the next morning, something was different. It was in the light. It was still the gray-green hue of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. That's when he realized there was no fog veiling the window.</p><p><em>No way —</em> Jack jumped up to look outside and stared in wonder.</p><p>A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of the truck, and whitened the road. It appeared that all the rain from yesterday had frozen solid — coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a potential deadly ice track. That would be tricky. Despite how beautiful the scenery looked, Jack had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry.</p><p>Charlie had left for work before Jack got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with his dad was like having his own place, but he didn't mind it all that much. This was what he wanted, after all — to know what life would be like without supervision. What it would be like on his own.</p><p>He threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton after getting dressed. His outfit was similar to the first day of school, though he bundled up in an extra layer; a simple black sweater beneath his usual hooded jacket. He forwent shoes for boots, however, in hopes it'll provide a little more traction.</p><p>It took every ounce of Jack's concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive, almost losing his balance when he finally got to the truck, but managed to cling to the side mirror and save himself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish if this foretold the future.</p><p>Driving to school, Jack distracted himself from the fear of falling and his unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and how he gained quite a few friends in the last two weeks. <em>Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here</em>, Jack mused. Where novelties were few and far between it seemed possible. Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were noticeable. Jack wasn't sure how he should feel about it. Sometimes Mike came off as flirting but he obviously caught the eye of girls.</p><p>Not saying Jack didn't as well. Jessica came to his mind, the girl was bubbly — chatty and ready to gossip at a drop of a pen. As days progressed he couldn't help but notice her hand lingering on his arm or eyes casting in his direction. She was pretty, sure, yet the thought she might actually have a growing crush on him made Jack wince with sympathy. He knew how that felt. The feeling of being denied a possible relationship with someone because their sexuality didn't match up to yours. He couldn't help but recall the multiple straight guys he had fumbled over, but at least Jack knew he had no chance there. Jessica didn't quite know that she didn't — not yet.</p><p>The truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads, which eased Jack's nerves. He drove very slowly, either way, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.</p><p>When he got out of his truck at school, he saw why he'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught his eye, and he walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine the tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on the truck. Jack's throat suddenly felt tight. He was grateful and his dad's unspoken concern caught him by surprise.</p><p>He was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the thoughtful action had brought on when he heard an odd sound.</p><p>It was a high-pitched screech, almost like the wavelength of his hearing aids had acted out, and it was fast — becoming painfully loud. Jack looked up, startled, eyes growing wide at the sight.</p><p>He saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make his brain work much faster, and he was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.</p><p>Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from Jack, staring at him in horror. That scultped face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of the truck, and Jack was standing between them. He didn't even have time to squeeze his eyes to embrace for impact let alone jump out of the way.</p><p>Just before he heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit him — hard, but not from the direction he had been expecting. His head cracked against the icy blacktop, beanie slipping away, and felt something solid and cold pinning him to the ground. Jack was lying on the pavement behind the tan car he'd parked next to but didn't have a chance to notice anything else. Mainly because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with Jack again.</p><p>He was aware that someone was with him, the pressure of secure arms removing themselves being a telltale sign. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of him, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from Jack's face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Then those hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging Jack, swinging legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud dug into his ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, his legs had been.</p><p>It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, Jack could hear more than one person shouting his name. But more clearly than all the yelling, he could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in his ear. Directly next to an exposed hearing aid.</p><p>"Jack? Are you all right?"</p><p>He could feel his heart in his throat, pounding and smothering.</p><p>"I'm... fine." His voice sounded strange. Jack tried to sit up and realized he was stuck. Edward held him against the side of a lean body in an iron grasp.</p><p>"Be careful," he warned Jack, who continued to struggle as his body wanted to move — needing to move. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."</p><p>Jack became aware of a throbbing ache centered above his left ear near his temple.</p><p>"Ow — what the hell?" He said, surprised, fingers already lifting to touch the spot on reflects and feeling something warm — wet.</p><p>"Exactly." Edward's voice sounded strained.</p><p>"How in the..." Jack trailed off, trying to clear his head, and get some sense of bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"</p><p>"I was standing right next to you," he said, the tone serious again.</p><p>That was an absolute lie.</p><p>He turned to sit up, and this time Edward let him, releasing the hold around his waist and sliding as far from Jack as he could in the limited space. This allowed him to look at that concerned, tense but innocent expression.</p><p>"...Don't tell anyone." he hurriedly muttered out.</p><p>"I think that would be hard. Everyone watched it ha—" Jack gave a short shake of his head, almost regretting the motion instantly, but was determined to cut him off.</p><p>"—No, I mean," He fumbled for words then pointed to the ear in plain sight. The black earpiece came into focus as Jack drew direct attention to it. He knew Edward must have noticed by now, right? And if not interested then especially would be. "Can this stay between us? For now. I'm just… I'm not ready."</p><p>Yes, he almost died, and Edward did inhuman things to save his life — which he can reflect on that later. In this moment, Jack was still concerned about his own, albeit not as important, secret.</p><p>Edward only stared for a second, which eased his mind a little, before that gaze settled on him. Only a fraction of a minute must have passed again before, with shocked wonderment, he watched those pale — and evidently very strong hands, raise up and sign.</p><p>Actually sign.</p><p>The motion was fluid as the fingers grazed an elegant cheek before dipping off a chin and pointing to the silent Jack.</p><p>
  <em>'You're deaf?'</em>
</p><p>He swallowed thickly.</p><p>And then they found them, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at Edward and Jack.</p><p>"Don't move," someone instructed.</p><p>"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.</p><p>There was a flurry of activity around them just out of sight. Jack tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed his shoulder down. The other skillfully signing again in a way that only someone who knew ASL for years could pull off effortlessly.</p><p>
  <em>'Stay put. Don't move.'</em>
</p><p>Jack couldn't complain much there. His body was starting to ache now that the moment of the near-death experience had passed. The cold ground beneath him seeping into his body just as much as the cool body above did. The thought brought him back to biology class where hands had brushed, recalling how cold they had been too.</p><p>Jack lifted his hands into view and didn't dare break eye contact as he signed almost feverishly. He pointed to Edward than pointed away; '<em>You were over there—'</em> Then he signed for <em>'car'</em> before pointing at the other again.<em> '—By your car.'</em></p><p>The other's expression turned hard. "No," he audibly breathed out before signing in almost a frustrated manner, pointing to himself before under a thumb brushed a chin with a head shake. <em>'I wasn't.'</em></p><p>Jack's brows furrowed. Why was Edward lying? His index finger tapped the rim of his eye before pointing to Edward,<em> 'I saw you.'</em></p><p>All around them was chaos. Jack could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene, but he obstinately held on to their argument; For he was right, and he was going to get Edward to admit to it, dammit.</p><p>"Jack," he seemed to breathe the words out as if their conversation was tiresome — last year's news. "I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He continued without signing this time. All while releasing that devastating power of that gaze upon Jack, as if trying to communicate something crucial.</p><p>"No." Jack set his jaw, forgoing signing as well.</p><p>The gold in those eyes blazed. "Please, Jack."</p><p>"Why?" He demanded, voice tipping over into anger.</p><p>Those fingers moved again, a finger pointing to his timple before folding behind his other fist. The action reading loud and clear. Edward wanted Jack to <em>'Trust him'</em>. The gestures pleading and almost overwhelming. It quickly stubbed out what little vexation had begun to stir.</p><p>By this point, Jack could hear the sirens and grabbed for his fallen beanie, tugging it on and not even caring how his hair looked. Or even the way the cut along his brow had stung. Taking in a breath, he signed again. A finger pulling from his chin to hit his lifted fist before fanning curved fingers on both hands back in forth. Ending it with a hand mere inches from his temple, brushing forward in a short gesture.</p><p>
  <em>'Promise to explain later?'</em>
</p><p>"Fine," Edward spoke, abruptly, exasperated.</p><p>"Fine," Jack repeated, a bit appeased by it.</p><p>It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from them to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused them, and Jack tried to do the same, but the traitor told them he'd hit his head and was bleeding. He almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace but was able to push hands away from lifting his beanie. The cut was noticeable with just a lift of his fringe. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded Jack in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.</p><p>To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get him safely away.</p><p>"Jack!" His father yelled in panic when he recognized his son on the stretcher.</p><p>"I'm completely fine, dad," Jack muttered. "There's nothing wrong with me, not really."</p><p>Charlie turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. This allowed him to tune him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in his head. When they'd lifted him away from the car, Jack had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame…</p><p>Inhuman crossed his mind again. There was no other way to express it. The speed, strength.</p><p>And then there was Edward's family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.</p><p>Jack tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what he had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that he was insane.</p><p>Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. He felt ridiculous the whole way there and as they were unloading him. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power.</p><p>They put Jack in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains — It felt internally unnecessary. A nurse put a pressure cuff on his arm and a thermometer under his tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give Jack some privacy, he decided he wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, he quickly unfastened the velcro and threw it under the bed.</p><p>There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to Jack. He recognized Tyler Crowley from Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than he felt, but he was staring anxiously at him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" he tried to sit up but a nurse quickly pushed him back down, disapproving the motion. A part of her probably regretting not keeping him strapped in.</p><p>"I'm fine, Tyler — you're the one that looks awful, not me. Are you all right?" As they spoke, nurses began unwinding the boy's soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.</p><p>Tyler seemed to ignore the question. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.</p><p>"Don't worry about it; you missed me."</p><p>"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."</p><p>"Umm... Edward pulled me out of the way."</p><p>He looked confused. "Who?"</p><p>"Edward Cullen — he was standing next to me." He'd always been a terrible liar; Jack didn't sound convincing at all but it seemed to work.</p><p>"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess — Is he okay?"</p><p>"I think so. He's here somewhere."</p><p>They wheeled Jack away then to X-ray his head. He told them there was nothing wrong as, while in the comfort of a single room surrounded by nurses, took off his beanie and hearing aids. So not to mess up the machine or his devices. The conclusion was not even a concussion. The only cut on his brow easily fixed with a bandaid.</p><p>Jack asked if he could leave, but the nurse said he had to talk to a doctor first. So he was trapped in the ER, beanie in place and waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to him. No matter how many times Jack tried to convince him otherwise, Tyler continued to torment himself. Finally, he closed his eyes and ignored the other. Despite that, the boy kept up mumbling remorsefully.</p><p>"Is he sleeping?" a musical voice asked and his eyes flew open.</p><p>Edward was standing at the foot of his bed, smirking. This made Jack glare at him.</p><p>"Hey, man, I'm really sorry —" Tyler began but Edward lifted a hand to stop him.</p><p>"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing Jack. He smirked again. "So, what's the verdict?" he asked.</p><p>"I've been cleared of any serious injuries but they yet to let me go," Jack complained quietly. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"</p><p>"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."</p><p>Then a doctor walked around the corner, and Jack's mouth fell open a fraction. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsome. More so than most movie stars he had ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.</p><p>"So, Mister Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>The doctor walked to the lightboard on the wall over Jack's head and turned it on.</p><p>"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."</p><p>"It's fine," he repeated with a sigh. Saying that phrase was starting to get tiring.</p><p>Cool fingers probed lightly along his skull, avoiding the bandaged eyebrow. The doctor noticed when Jack winced. "Tender?" he asked.</p><p>"Only a little." He'd had worse with the number of times his feet had tripped him over the years.</p><p>Jack heard a chuckle and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. That made his own eyes narrow.</p><p>"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now, but come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."</p><p>"Can't I go back to school?" he asked, imagining his father trying to be attentive.</p><p>"Maybe you should take it easy today."</p><p>Jack glanced at Edward again. "Does he get to go to school?"</p><p>"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.</p><p>"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."</p><p>"Oh no," Jack groaned, covering his face with his hands. This was not what he wanted. The spotlight wasn't meant for him.</p><p>Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"</p><p>"No, no— it's okay." He insisted, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly — Jack staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught him. He looked concerned.</p><p>"I'm fine," He assured the doctor again. No need to tell him that his balance problems had nothing to do with hitting his head.</p><p>"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt that bad," Jack insisted.</p><p>"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said instead, smiling as he signed the chart with a flourish.</p><p>"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," he amended with a hard glance at the subject of his statement.</p><p>"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. Jack's intuition flickered; <em>the doctor is in on it.</em></p><p>"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts more thoroughly, completely immersing himself in the act.</p><p>As soon as the doctor's back was turned, Jack moved to Edward's side. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he hissed under his breath. The other took a step back from him, his jaw suddenly clenched.</p><p>"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.</p><p>Jack glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler. "I'd like to speak with you alone if you don't mind," he pressed.</p><p>Edward glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. He nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as they turned the corner into a short hallway, the other spun around to face Jack in a way that oozed annoyance.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked, eyes cold — closed off.</p><p>The unfriendliness intimidated Jack, his own words coming out with less severity than he'd had intended. "You... owe me an explanation, remember?"</p><p>"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."</p><p>"That wasn't the agreement."</p><p>"Jack, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.</p><p>This only made the temper nestled inside flare up more, and he glared defiantly back at Edward. "There's nothing wrong with my head. One cut — that's it. I'm <strong><em>fine</em></strong>."</p><p>He glared right back. "What do you want from me?"</p><p>"I want to know the truth," Jack's fingers flexed at his side. "I want to know why—" then his hands were up, moving, signing the last bit in silence: '<em>—why I'm lying for you.'</em></p><p><em>'What do you think happened?'</em> Edward snapped in equal silence, hand movements showing his irritation with ease by how quick they flicked and fell. It was almost unsettling how easy this felt — how natural it was to sign with the guy standing before him. As if his closest, well second closest, secret was never hidden between them.</p><p>It came out in a rush then, words fumbling for purchase as Jack spoke in a hushed fury.</p><p>"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it... up." The last bit came to a slow crawl. Jack could hear how crazy it sounded, and even he couldn't continue.</p><p>Edward was staring at him incredulously but his face was tense, defensive.</p><p>"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned Jack's sanity, but it only made him more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor. To clean cut, too precise as if he thought of this answer already.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cjeek, jaw flexing.</p><p>"Nobody will believe that, you know." Edward's voice held an edge of derision now. As if mockery would change the other's mind.</p><p><em>'I never planned on telling anybody.</em><em>'</em> he signed each word slowly, carefully controlling his anger.</p><p>Surprise flitted across Edward's face, his own hands lifting up and moving in reply. <em>'Then why does it matter?'</em></p><p><em>'It matters to me,'</em> he insisted, his finger pushing into his own chest a little longer than needed. '<em>I don't like lying—'</em> Keeping a secret was different.<em> '—so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it.'</em></p><p>"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" Edward spoke out loud, his head giving a tilt of exacerbation.</p><p>"Thank you." Jack quipped and waited, fuming with expectancy.</p><p>"You're not going to let it go, are you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"In that case…" Edward lifted his hands above his head and bent his finger before pointing to Jack, hands coming back to rub his chest and stomach with an open palm then ended with fingers fanning down his face. <em>'—I hope you enjoy disappointment.'</em></p><p>They scowled at each other in silence after that. Jack was the first to respond, trying to keep himself focused. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel. He curved a hand away from his temple in a swooping 'Y' shape. Then pointed and finished with his right-hand settling into the crook of his left hand, between thumb and finger. The action was robotic — frigid.</p><p>Edward paused, and for a brief moment, his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.</p><p>"Why bother?" Edward repeated verbally. "...I don't.. <em>t n c—</em>," he had whispered the last bit. The words so quiet Jack shook his head and signed <em>'what?'</em>, hands facing upward and moving side to side as his brows furrowed. But the answer never came.</p><p>Edward simply turned his back on him and walked away.</p><p>Jack was angry to the point it took him a few minutes to even move. When he could walk, he made his way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway. The waiting room was more unpleasant than he'd feared, especially after such a dispute. It seemed like every face Jack had come to know in Forks was there, staring at him — expecting something from him.</p><p>Charlie rushed to his side to which he put up his hands, trying to placate his father.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with me," He assured him sullenly. He was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.</p><p>"What did the doctor say?"</p><p>"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on them. "So, can we go?"</p><p>Charlie put one arm behind his sons back, not quite touching him, and led him to the glass doors. Almost as a second thought, Jack waved sheepishly at his friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief — the first time he'd ever felt that way — to get into the cruiser.</p><p>They drove in silence. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely knew Charlie was there. He was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things he could hardly believe he'd witnessed. 'Inhuman' crossed his mind once again.</p><p>When they got to the house, his father finally spoke.</p><p>"Um... you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.</p><p>Jack wasn't surprised. Having a child in the emergency room after an accident was one of the few things that would deem a phone call. He simply nodded in response.</p><p>"Sorry." Charlie felt the need to say but he brushed the apology off with a thoughtless wave.</p><p>He stepped out of the car with a mind already racing on how he'd calm his mother down. How he'd go about reassuring everything was okay. No doubt his mother would be in hysteria.</p><p>Jack had to tell her he felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged him to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment. Even then, Jack was consumed by the mystery Edward presented and more than a little obsessed by the guy, it seemed. And why wouldn't he be? Especially now... Charlie continued to watch him anxiously as any worried parent would so he decided he might as well go to bed early that night. He stopped on his way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, Jack drifted to sleep.</p><p>That was the first-night he dreamed of Edward Cullen.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Damn him.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams and Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ready for the emotional rollercoaster ride?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I won't be a grain of sand, slipping down the hourglass —<br/>Watching every minute fall through. I won't pay the price —<br/>Never satisfied. I'm never gonna be refused”</p><hr/><p>The dream, for the most part, confused Jack.</p><p>The images were fuzzy — disorienting. They flickered and shifted as if his brain couldn't settle on one location. Dark corridors, a forest, him running, roaming than sinking. He felt cool touches along exposed arms but was it the wind or actual fingers? He couldn't hear anything either, nothing that left an impression anyway, but that wasn't too surprising. His dreams had often become silent movies in his head not long after he lost his hearing.</p><p>In the corridor, Jack had walked toward a door that he could never get to. Just out of reach as the walls seemed to breathe — trying to close in all sides as if he was in the rib cage of a beast. The forest was different, open and vast, yet that almost unsettled him more. Every direction held no exact path as the sky above glared down at him with no stars.</p><p>Not to mention it was dark in both locations, allowing shadows to dance on the outskirts and around his feet. Darkness was one thing that frightened Jack the most. Without his hearing, all he could rely on was sight, smell, and touch. And as if his mind was feasting on Jack's muddy dream-filled thoughts, he could swear there was something in the trees — moving, shifting.</p><p>Eyes, white sets glowing amongst the shrubbery, blinked into existence and just watched him. Not unlike how animal eyes would shimmer when reflecting light despite there being hardly any light here in the forest — no, wait, the corridor? Jack turned his back to the door with frustration. What was on the other side? Why couldn't he get to it?</p><p>Strong arms circled him from behind, he could feel how they constricted into place, but upon looking down Jack couldn't see anything. Instead, shadows had consumed more than half his body by now, swallowing him whole — weighing him down into a pit of nothingness. Still, he felt cool air against his ear, his neck. The slightest of touches as if there was a window open in this windowless hallway. He didn't have long to ponder that as the black water-like substance raised to his chin, his head tilting back to prevent the inescapable shadows from consuming him.</p><p>Jack swore, just at the last second as he stared up at the dark sky above, that he heard a voice in the unsettling silence just before inky liquid rushed over his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Mine."</em>
</p><hr/><p>The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and leaning toward embarrassing.</p><p>To Jack's dismay, he found himself the center of attention for the rest of that week, but honestly, how could he expect any differently? Tyler Crowley was impossible, following him around, obsessed with making amends somehow. Jack tried to convince him that everything was okay. That what he wanted more than anything else was to forget all about it — especially since nothing had actually happened when compared to Tyler's own wounds, but the guy remained insistent. Tyler followed Jack between classes and sat at the now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were not exactly friendly toward an unwelcome guest, which didn't help much.</p><p>No one seemed concerned about Edward, though. Even after Jack explained over and over that he was the hero of this little town's biggest current story — how he had pulled Jack out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away. Completely unaware of, or incapable of realizing, the feat Edward pulled from thin air.</p><p>Jack, like he had done for days now, wondered to himself why no one else had seen Edward standing so far away before he was suddenly — impossibly — right in the midst of it all. With growing dismay, Jack realized the probable cause. That no one else was as aware of Edward as he seemed to be. No one else watched him the way he did.</p><p>Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced in Jack's direction anymore.</p><p>When biology came around, he sat as far from Jack as the table would allow, seeming to entirely ignore his presence. Only now and then, when those fists would ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did Jack wonder if Edward wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.</p><p>Jack couldn't help but theorize the more time passed. He wished he hadn't been pulled from the path of Tyler's van being one of the many thoughts that came during those moments. Besides that, there was no other conclusion he could come to on Edward's capabilities.</p><p>It didn't change the fact that Jack wanted to talk to him, to clear things up, and the day after the accident he even tried. The last time he'd seen Edward, outside the ER, they'd both been so furious. Jack still was angry that he wouldn't trust him with the truth, even though he was keeping his part of the bargain. Yet, Edward had in fact saved his life, no matter how he'd done it. So the anger faded into gratitude slowly but eventually.</p><p>Just days after the incident, Edward was already seated when Jack got to Biology, looking pointedly ahead — already ignoring him it would seem. Jack sat down, not expecting Edward to turn toward him.</p><p>"Afternoon," Jack had said quietly, sociably.</p><p>Edward had turned his head a fraction toward Jack without meeting his gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.</p><p>That was the last contact he'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from Jack, every day. He watched Edward sometimes, unable to stop himself from trying to decipher the enigma that was Cullen — from a distance, though; in the cafeteria or parking lot. Jack watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. But in class, he gave no more notice that Edward existed than he showed toward him as if they were following an unspoken truce.</p><p>And the dreams continued. Jack never got closer to that damn door either, and the hands only became more and more demanding.</p><p>Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between him and his lab partner. Jack could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed him, and found some form of relief that it seemed to have the opposite effect. Mike grew more confident, sitting on the edge of his table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored them.</p><p>Ironically, the snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage that snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, however, and the weeks that passed.</p><p>Jessica made Jack aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called the first Tuesday of March to ask him to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks. It caught Jack completely off guard and he had stumbled over a response. More than once bringing up the fact he was a terrible dancer — born with left feet and all. Her voice had noticeably become quiet on the other line, coming to the realization that — even as brave as it seemed for a girl to ask a boy, she was being turned down.</p><p>At that, Jack mentioned Mike. Why not two birds with one stone? Though he doubted the guy would ask him. Even if he openly gave Jack attention, willing to help wherever needed, and perhaps flirting a time or two, Mike didn't seem open about his sexuality. It never came up, anyway. For all Jack knew, the guy could just be testing the waters, feeding an inner curiosity. A closet bisexual perhaps? It was obvious to Jack that the guy liked chicks also, especially upon noticing the not so subtle flirting toward the female population.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't mind…" She asked with a thoughtful voice near the end of the call. Jack had chuckled at that, reminding her it was his idea, after all. He didn't mind in the least.</p><p>"Besides, I don't think I'll even go," he assured her again as the line went silent.</p><p>"What? But it'll be really fun. Why?" Her attempt to not pry into his personal reasons falling flat for the Gossip Queen of Forks. Jack didn't offer much in return.</p><p>"Just not my cup of tea, but you have fun with Mike," he encouraged before saying goodbye.</p><p>The next day, Jack wasn't too surprised that Jessica was unlike her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by his side between classes, and he was afraid to ask her why — already guessing it still had to do with him. That or Mike. If Mike had turned her down, Jack was the last person she would want to tell. She had a whole flock of girls to mourn too.</p><p>Jack's fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet.</p><p>Mike was still quiet as they walked to biology, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. Yet, he didn't broach the subject until Jack was in his own seat and him perched on the desk. As always, Jack was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch but distant as if the guy were merely an invention of his imagination.</p><p>"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."</p><p>"And I'm guessing you said no?"</p><p>He floundered at the response. "No — no, actually I told her I had to think... about it."</p><p>"Most girls don't like that answer." Jack thought out loud, though he was relieved Mike hadn't given her an absolute no.</p><p>The other's face was unreadable as he mostly kept his gaze away. That was never a good sign. Jack was no personal reader but even something inside him swirled with dread.</p><p>He better not— but the thought wasn't even finished as Mike began to fumble out words.</p><p>"I was wondering if... Well, if you might want to— "</p><p>"—Mike, I think you should tell her yes," Jack quickly interrupted, his heart beating a little too fast for comfort. Never had a boy asked him to a dance — let alone even approach the concept of assuming his sexuality. It was brave of Mike, sure, and probably took a lot of guts to even attempt it, but Jack just… couldn't.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Edward tilted his head reflexively. A subtle reminder he was there and no doubt hearing what was happening. Thankfully everyone else in the class was too preoccupied with their own matters, and seeing Mike talk to Jack wasn't abnormal, either.</p><p>"Did someone already ask you?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?</p><p>"...No," Jack quietly supplied the lie, already feeling it settle inside him like a heavy stone. "I'm not going to the dance. It's a girl's dance, anyway. Two guys going together as friends would look..." Jack's voice dipped away as he couldn't figure out the right words to fill in the gap. Let alone mention it as an actual 'date.'</p><p>"Why not?" Mike demanded quickly but Jack didn't know which part he was questioning. Him not going or the fact he mentioned 'as friends'.</p><p>To be fair, he didn't even know how to answer either one. Quickly his mind rolled around ideas, something that didn't sound as lame as staying home to be a wallflower. Then it dawned on him.</p><p>"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," he explained. Jack needed to get out of town anyway.</p><p>"Can't you go some other weekend?" Damn, he was being persistent.</p><p>"Sorry, no," Jack said as his fingers, hidden beneath the table, curled into the excess material of his jacket he never took off. "So, don't make Jess wait for too long. No telling what trouble she'll dig up if you do."</p><p>Mike seemed to deflate at that. "Yeah... you might be right," his words mumbled to the point Jack had to strain himself, then turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat.</p><p>Jack closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of his head. Mr. Banner began talking at that point, thankfully. With a sigh, Jack opened his eyes to only see Edward staring at him curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in those black eyes.</p><p>With how good Edward had proven himself to be with reading people, Jack knew he had caught on to what just had unfolded in front of him. Now, what he exactly thought remained unknown. That didn't stop Jack from jumping to assumptions as he stared back, surprised. He expected him to look quickly away but, instead, Edward continued to gaze with probing intensity into Jack's eyes.</p><p>It was beginning to become ridiculous on how much this guy next to him had unraveled his secrets without so much as talking to him — really getting to know him. Edward already found out about his deafness. The fact he knew how to sign still astonishing Jack, but Edward knowing about him being potentially gay was an entirely different matter. One that he wasn't ready for.</p><p>"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that even Jack hadn't heard.</p><p>"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.</p><p>Jack looked down at his book as soon as those eyes released him, trying to find his place. Jack took that moment to shift in his chair, resting his chin in a palm to give some semblance to a wall like it was the first day all over again. He couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through him — just because Edward happened to look at him for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. Jack couldn't allow the guy to have this level of influence over him. It was verging on pathetic. Where was his backbone?</p><p>He tried very hard not to be aware of Edward for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that he was aware of the other. When the bell rang, at last, Jack turned his back to him to gather his things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.</p><p>"Jack?" That voice shouldn't have been so familiar to him or have such control, but it did.</p><p>Jack turned slowly, unsure. He didn't want to feel what he knew would come as he looked at Edward's too-perfect face. A face he wished had blemishes or a bad hairdo, at this point. Just something to stop this infatuation with the guy. Edward's expression was wary when Jack finally turned to him; almost unreadable. The silence ticked away between them and Jack realized he'd have to say something.</p><p>"What do you want, Edward?" he asked while fighting with a growing habit to fidget in place, to look anywhere else.</p><p>"...I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." His face was very serious.</p><p>"Better to ignore me, you mean?" Jack asked, his voice guarded.</p><p>"It's better if we're not friends," Edward corrected. "Trust me."</p><p>This made Jack's eyes narrow a fraction. The unease of talking to him again, of the potential fact he could have asked questions about what happened at the beginning of class — bring up Jack's sexuality, dispersed right back into anger. As if they never left the ER.</p><p>"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," Jack hissed quietly. "You could have saved yourself the time and effort."</p><p>"Time and effort?" The words, and Jack's tone, obviously catching Edward off guard. "On what?"</p><p>"For not letting me die."</p><p>Edward was astonished. He stared at Jack in disbelief, almost as if the guy had slapped him like an angsty girl.</p><p>When he finally spoke it was verging on mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"</p><p>"What else am I supposed to think?" Jack snapped, voice a little too loud, to which he glanced around only to realize everyone had left. Even the crestfallen Mike and teacher. When his gaze fell on Edward he noticed how that sculpted jaw twitched.</p><p>"You don't know anything." Oh, yeah, he was definitely mad.</p><p>Jack turned his head sharply away from him, clenching his own jaw against all the wild accusations he wanted to hurl at the guy. Instead, he gathered his books together and stood to walk out the door. Jack meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course, his books shifted and dropped to the floor at the sudden movement. Jack stood there for a moment, contemplating leaving them there, even if it was a silly-angry-filled notion. Then he sighed and bent to pick them up. Only Edward was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile and handed them to Jack, his face hard.</p><p>"Thank you," It came out more icy than Jack planned.</p><p>Those eyes narrowed. "You're welcome," Edward's response mimicking the same tone.</p><p>Jack straightened up swiftly, turned away again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.</p><p>Today, the gym was brutal. Jack's team never passed him the ball, which was good and not unusual, because his head was filled with Edward in that irritating face. If he had the ball there was no telling how hard he'd throw it back with unbridled frustration. Not to mention, it was as if his body was looking for excuses to elbow people away.</p><p>As school let it out, Jack couldn't help but feel relief, almost running to his truck in the heat of it all; there were just so many people he wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. He'd had to replace the taillights, and any new paint scratches seemed to fit right in. All while Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts. Jack almost tripped over his shoes when he rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of his truck. Then realized it was just Eric and started walking again.</p><p>"Hey, man," Jack greeted as casually as possible.</p><p>"...Hey."</p><p>"What's up?" he said while unlocking the door. Jack could tell there was an uncomfortable edge in the other's voice.</p><p>"Uh, I was just wondering... Did Mike actually ask you to the dance?" His voice verging on unreadable.</p><p>That was not what Jack expected. Was Mike spreading rumors? Eric seemed to pick up on the unease flourish in the silence and quickly tried to fill it in.</p><p>"Not that I don't— I mean, I'm not—" he was stuttering all over his words enough to give Jack time to recover his composure and offer a tired, small smile. There was no use in avoiding the enviable. He'd just have to corner Mike later.</p><p>"It's okay, I get what you're trying to say."</p><p>"Oh," Eric seemed to breathe out relief at that. "So, you're..."</p><p>"Gay?" Jack titled his head then nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"Cool!" Eric said a little too excitedly before hurriedly explaining himself as Jack lifted a brow. "I mean, I've never had a gay friend before. It's..." Jack watched Eric rub the back of his neck while looking away. Shy perhaps? "It's kind of cool. And this—" his hand rushed to gesture between them. "— knowing your gay doesn't change a thing. You are still my friend, Jack."</p><p>The reassurance that Jack thought was unneeded while spoken actually lifted a weight off his shoulders that he hadn't even realized was there.</p><p>"Thanks," Jack's smile grew a little fonder, warmer. "But are we not going to talk about Mike?" That got a chuckle out of Eric.</p><p>"Oh, that's a definite no. I'm not approaching that with a ten-foot pole." At Jack's confused expression he hurriedly filled in the uncertainty again. "Wait, what I meant is that Mike and I aren't… as close. Besides I'm sure he could hit on a street sign and think it was charming."</p><p>Jack laughed at that, feeling more and more at ease. "I don't think you're wrong about that."</p><p>"Anyway, I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Eric asked as if he was worried Jack might avoid him now.</p><p>"Of course," he reassured the other then gave a wave as Eric headed toward the school. His mood now considerably lifted.</p><p>When Jack got home, he decided to attempt making chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep him busy, at least. While He was simmering the onions and chilies when the phone rang.</p><p>It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. Jack celebrated with her briefly while he stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. Jack suggested — with as much casual innocence as possible — that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with him, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored him at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; He'd heard the guy was still available. Jess thought that was a great idea and commented on how Jack should consider taking up a dating advice job in his future. To which Jack just chuckled at the idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished Jack would go to the dance. It gave him a chance to tell her the Seattle excuse.</p><p>After Jack hung up, he tried to concentrate on dinner again, but his head was spinning — trying to analyze every word Mike and Eric had said today. Not surprisingly, Edward popped up too.</p><p>What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?</p><p>His stomach twisted as Jack realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed it would be to be by me; he must not want some gay guy potentially falling for him, hitting on him... so we couldn't even be friends...</p><p>Of course, Edward isn't interested in someone like me, Jack continued to think bitterly. So what if he saved my life? What if I enjoyed that one good day in biology with him? Jack didn't know his sexuality, let alone, that much about him. He knew he was interesting... and brilliant... and mysterious... and perfect... and beautiful... and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand.</p><p>"Fuck," Jack cursed as the knife nipped his finger, instantly bringing the cut to his mouth. He stared daggers at the cutting board as he sucked on the tiny cut, grey eyes fuming. The wound stinging just as much as his thoughts.</p><p>Well, that was fine. I would leave him alone, Jack decided. He focused his thoughts on dinner, finishing the chicken enchiladas and putting them in the oven to keep them warm.</p><p>Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. Jack couldn't blame him — the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even if just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. Charlie seemed to like it.</p><p>"Dad?" Jack asked when he was almost done.</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle on Saturday, just for the day." He tacted on the last bit at the end when his dad quickly looked up from his plate. "That okay?" He didn't want to be rude.</p><p>"Why?" Charlie sounded surprised.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to get a few books — the library here is pretty limited — and maybe go to the beach?" Charlie seemed to muse the thought over.</p><p>"I don't know. That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he finally said.</p><p>"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia — and Tacoma if I have to." It was a good thing that Jack actually looked up a map of Washington while looking for enchilada recipes.</p><p>"Well, are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and Jack couldn't tell if he was suspicious of what his son could be truly up to or just worried about car trouble.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Seattle is a big city — you could get lost," he started to fret.</p><p>"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle," Jack smiled a little at having to remind his dad that he was a big boy and survived bigger things. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?"</p><p>"That's all right, I'll probably just be roaming book isles all day."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>"Thanks." Jack silently breathed out a sigh of relief now that the main boss fight was over.</p><p>"Will you be back in time for the dance?"</p><p>Great, only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were.</p><p>"No," He shrugged it off.</p><p>"What? Did no girl ask my boy out? I'd have'em know you're a catch." Charlie was quick to reassure him of his good looks, which Jack laughed awkwardly at.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, dad. I'm not a big dancer anyway."</p><p>The next morning, when Jack pulled into the parking lot, he deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. Getting out of the cab, he fumbled with his key and it fell into a puddle at his feet. As Jack went to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before he could, alerting Jack as if a snake had tried to strike him. Edward Cullen was right next to him, leaning casually against the truck.</p><p>"How do you do that?" Jack asked before he had a chance to stop himself.</p><p>"Do what?" Edward held the key out while he spoke, dropping them into Jack's open palm. The question only made Jack deadpan.</p><p>"Appear out of thin air."</p><p>"Jack, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." That voice was quiet as usual - velvet, muted — forcing Jack to strain all his attention to those lips. He was beginning to think Edward was doing it on purpose if he didn't think that thought alone was absurd.</p><p>Jack scowled at that perfect face, noticing those eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. It made him look away instantly.</p><p>"Why are you talking to me? I thought we were supposed to pretend that each other doesn't exist."</p><p>"I'm not pretending you don't exist," he said it so casually it was like he was talking about the weather.</p><p>"You are making no sense."</p><p>Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. Those lips of his pressing into a hard line, all signs of humor gone. "Don't be silly. We still have biology together. We're going to have to socialize to some extent."</p><p>Jack stared a moment later then turned on his heels, deciding not to give Edward another moment of his time.</p><p>"Wait," Edward called out but Jack kept walking, but almost instantly the other was next to him, easily keeping pace.</p><p>"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as they walked. Jack ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."</p><p>"Why won't you leave me alone?" Jack grumbled, the thoughts he had last night present in his mind. He had decided to ignore Edward so why was that exact guy giving him problems? Was there a memo Jack missed?</p><p>"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," Edward chuckled, trying to lighten the mood it seemed. Jack didn't offer even a glimpse in his direction.</p><p>"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" Jack asked suddenly.</p><p>"You're doing it again."</p><p>Jack sighed, stopping by a building but not looking at him. "Fine, what do you want to ask?"</p><p>"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of the spring dance —"</p><p>"Are you trying to mock me?" Jack interrupted him, wheeling toward Edward. His face got drenched as he looked, beanie thoroughly soaked since he forgot to pull his hood up.</p><p>Those eyes were wickedly amused now. "Will you please allow me to finish?"</p><p>Jack bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms, the only sign to continue not being him talking.</p><p>"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."</p><p>That was unexpected.</p><p>"What?" Jack wasn't sure what he was getting at. 'Not friends' didn't offer up such things. Yeah, he was really beginning to think Edward has some type of personality disorder at this point.</p><p>Edward lifted his hands, fingers beginning to sign the exact same question which Jack hurriedly grabbed at, forcing them down. It didn't even register that he was touching Edward until he quickly withdrew his own hands, shoving them into his pockets for extra measure.</p><p>"Not here." Jack vehemently whispered, eyes darting around. There was no telling when a random student would walk around the corner. "And I heard you the first time. Might be deaf but I'm not stupid."</p><p>"Will you go with me then?" He said with a touch of amusement.</p><p>However, Jack was still stunned. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."</p><p>"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." Jack started to walk again, but he was too surprised to maintain the same level of frustration.</p><p>"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" Edward matched his pace again.</p><p>Says the one with a shiny Volvo.</p><p>"I don't see how that is any of your business."</p><p>"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."</p><p>"Honestly," Jack gave him a side glance, his gaze swimming with confusion. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."</p><p>"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."</p><p>"Oh, thanks, that clears everything up and made a one-hundred-percent lick of sense." Heavy sarcasm. Jack realized he had stopped walking again. They were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so he could more easily look at the other's face. Which certainly didn't help Jack any.</p><p>"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," Edward explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you."</p><p>Those eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. For a split second, Jack couldn't remember how to breathe.</p><p>"Will you go with me to Seattle?" Edward asked, still intense.</p><p>Jack slowly, as if the action would startle even himself, gave a nod.</p><p>The smile Edward offered was brief before settling back into stone.</p><p>"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class." He then turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.</p><p>As if I haven't been trying? Jack stared in disbelief at the back retreating from him. What the hell is his problem?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not going to lie, I had a little trouble with this particular chapter. Originally, this would be the scene that Bella shows signs of being hemophobic; one who fears, in some way, blood. For her, it is sight and smell — though mainly smell. As we all probably know by now, she becomes faint around it, and I can’t envision my character, Jack, fearing the littlest sight of blood (as in a little prick on the fingers) to that extent. Thus, I had the option to ignore it, completely looking past the whole biology class scene, or somehow figure out how it could still play a role in some fashion. This meant, sadly to those possibly expecting it, no Edward carrying Jack like a damsel to the nurse’s office — sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I keep on runnin' from my own life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because I'd rather not fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It chases me soon as it's daylight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And well through the night” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Jack made his way to English in a daze, thoughts raddled by just what happened mere minutes ago. It didn't even occur to him when he first walked into class he was tardy. Jack could feel everyone's eyes on him as the teacher turned to greet him.</p><p>"Thank you for joining us, Mister Swan," Mr. Mason said in a tone that wavered in disappointment mixed with tired exasperation. Like any other teacher that couldn't be surprised by a student's action, all from years of teaching and seeing and hearing every excuse.</p><p>Jack flushed and hurried to his seat, head bent to a degree as to not catch anyone gazes that lingered on him. He realized while sitting down that the seat next to him, Mike's seat, was empty. He felt a twinge of guilt, knowing it had to be because of him. It wasn't until the middle of class, once everyone had settled into their usual routine of either listening or ignoring the teacher, that Jack took a glance around and spotted him a few desks behind beside Eric. Catching the tail end of Mike looking down at his own book.</p><p>However, Mike and Eric both still met Jack at the door, as usual, so he figured what happened yesterday wasn't entirely unforgiven. Mike became more himself as they walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. Jack silently mused on how the guy should consider becoming a Meteorologist with how much he seemed to care about the forecast.</p><p>There wasn't a day that went by that Jack since he met Mike that he didn't know about the weather.</p><p>The rain was supposed to take a minor break, apparently, and so Mike was currently rattling on about that beach trip, and how it would be possible. Jack tried to sound eager, to make up for disappointing him yesterday. But, honestly, he couldn't wrap his head around what teens could do at a beach when the highest temperature would still be in the high forties — if they were lucky.</p><p>The rest of the morning passed in a blur, but overall normal. Jack walked the same path he did every school day. Hung out with the same people, taking notes in class — with a few minor doodles here and there. It was difficult to believe that he hadn't just imagined what Edward had said. As if it were a fevered dream, an illusion of the mind. That almost felt more like a reality than Edward Cullen suggesting to drive him to Seattle. Or, hell, the fact the guy seemed to flip moods quicker than one could flick a light switch.</p><p>So it wasn't entirely unrealistic for Jack to be a little nervous, maybe even a little impatient, as he followed Jessica into the cafeteria. He wanted to see his face, to see if Edward went back to that cold, indifferent person Jack had come acquainted with for the last several weeks. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans — Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together — completely unaware of Jack's attention being elsewhere.</p><p>Jack was ashamed to admit he felt something like dismay as he focused on a certain table. The other four were there, but Edward was absent. Had he gone home? Jack followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, mind rolling with unclear thoughts. What could he have expected? Edward had shown to break promises and go back on his word before, why should he expect anything different just because of a brief, though strange, conversation that morning?</p><p>"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, breaking through Jack's absorbed thought. Her voice dipped to wonderment as she continued. "He's sitting alone today? I wonder why."</p><p>Jack followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at him from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught Jack's gaze, he raised one hand and motioned with a beckoning wave.</p><p>"Now that's something you don't see every day," Jessica seemed to gawk at the notion of Edward actually wanting company —of actually initiating contact with someone outside of his family, and in the open no less. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by it too.</p><p>"Um, maybe he needs help with his Biology homework or something?" Jack muttered for her benefit, and maybe for his own too — he couldn't tell the difference anymore. " I should probably go see what he wants."</p><p>"You think?" She looked to Jack with a pointed stare, as if him not going would be a shame to their social circle. There was something else swimming in those eyes too that he couldn't quite place — as if she knew something he didn't.</p><p>Jack didn't want to stick around to find out what her mind was already planning. Even as he walked away, he could still feel her staring after him. When Jack reached Edward's secluded table, he stood behind the chair across from him, not quite ready to sit down.</p><p>"Don't you think you've given me enough whiplash today?" It was a little standoffish, but so what?</p><p>Edward lifted a brow with a faint smile. The action almost a playful one before gesturing to the seat. "Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, ignoring the quip thrown at him.</p><p>Jack sat down automatically, watching Edward with caution, but willing to see where this was going. The other was still smiling. It also seemed that Edward was waiting for him to say something. It dawned on Jack then that maybe they both sucked at socializing.</p><p>"So, uh," Jack began while leaning back in the chair, trying to be casual with hands already shoved into the pockets of his jacket. "This is different."</p><p>"Well..." Edward paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." Jack stared at him, blinking.</p><p>The seconds ticked by.</p><p>"I feel that's supposed to have a deeper meaning, but I'll be honest with you, I think you've lost me. Were you trying to make a reference to Orpheus?"</p><p>Edward smiled, which was not the reaction Jack had been expecting before he spoke. "Not exactly." Then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."</p><p>"Don't you mean that Jessica is feeling envious?"</p><p>"Hm, maybe that too." he seemed to ponder despite how quickly the answer came.</p><p>Jack shrugged, shoulders bunching up just a fraction before falling heavily. "They'll survive." He could feel their stares boring into his back. Edward had picked a good spot or else Jack suspected they would be eavesdropping with no shame.</p><p>"What if I decide to not give you back?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.</p><p>Jack swallowed. What exactly was that supposed to mean?</p><p>Then Edward laughed, the sound calming and sweet. It was hard not to feel some reaction to it, Jack's ears warming under his beanie, teeth biting into his cheek nervously.</p><p>"Now you look worried."</p><p>"Should I be?" It wasn't exactly asked with seriousness but Jack could see how Edward's face fell. "But no, I'm surprised." He quickly spoke before the other could respond. "What brought all this on, exactly?"</p><p>"I told you — I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So," Edward offered his own shrug this time, so nonchalantly. "I'm giving up." The smile was back, but his ocher eyes were still serious.</p><p>"Giving up?" Jack repeated with confusion. "You're acting like avoiding me was more of an order than a personal decision."</p><p>Edward stared for a moment. Jack internally suspected that he hit the nail right on the head, eyes narrowing with suspicion. Then he watched the other lean back in his own chair, mirroring him but with a hand still on the table. A set of pale fingers tapping quietly. A nervous habit? Was Edward anxious about something?</p><p>"Look, I've simply just given up trying to be good. I'm going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into that usually soft voice.</p><p>Jack's brows furrowed in contemplation. "That sounds like a dangerous game." Whatever Edward had meant, though not entirely clear to Jack, at least didn't seem like a fully throughout strategy to him.</p><p>"Anything that involves me is potentially dangerous."</p><p>"And was that supposed to lighten the mood?"</p><p>The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared. "I always say too much when I'm talking to you."</p><p>"Not like I'm understanding much of it right now," Jack said wryly.</p><p>"And I'm counting on that."</p><p>"So, let me get this straight, are we attempting to be friends or—"</p><p>"—Friends?" Edward mused, dubiously.</p><p>"—Or not?" Jack finished as if he was never interrupted.</p><p>"Well, we can try, I suppose." Edward grinned again. "But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." Behind his smile, the warning was real.</p><p>"I think you've mentioned that enough times to paint a picture at this point," Jack noted, trying to ignore the odd sensation coursing through him at Edward's words.</p><p>"Yes, and I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."</p><p>Edward was giving Jack the option, the power to back out — because apparently he couldn't do it himself if Jack understood him correctly. The question was why? Why did Edward ignore him one moment, like a cold statue, only to seek him out later? This was verging on some cheesy romance novel Jack could often find on his mother's nightstand.</p><p>Jack mentally shook those thoughts away. Where did the notion of romance even come into the play? They were hardly friends.</p><p>"And what if I don't?" Jack quirked his own lips, challengingly. "What if I can't?"He could've sworn something flashed in those eyes, an emotion too quick to be deciphered.</p><p>Another second of silence ticked by. It didn't seem like Edward was going to give an answer.</p><p>Jack sighed, "Okay, so we're doing the friend thing." It wasn't a question this time.</p><p>Edward nodded, "Sounds about right."</p><p>Jack looked down at the fingers still on the table, drawn back to them as they started to strum again. He couldn't hear it. The tapping sounds too soft in the bustling cafeteria. Just as loud as his own thoughts.</p><p>Those fingers look so delicate — like a pianist, not someone who could dent a car. What are you, Edward Cullen?</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Edward asked curiously, shifting forward so that both elbows rested on the table, folded.</p><p>Jack looked up into those deep golden orbs and blurted out the truth.</p><p>"I'm trying to figure out what you are."</p><p>Edward's jaw tightened, but he kept that smile in place with some effort. "Are you having any luck with that?"</p><p>"Probably not," Jack admitted without shame, which made Edward chuckle.</p><p>"What are your theories so far? Maybe I can help by limiting the options."</p><p>At the idea of even saying what had crossed his mind made Jack gapped like a fish out of water, his cheeks warming a fraction. He had been considering things during the last month. Ridiculous things that bordered on superheroes and made-up supernatural creatures not unlike in mythologies. There was no way he was going to own up to that. Edward being some demi-god of Apollo tossed down to earth can stay buried in some dark unbreachable corner of Jack's mind — safe and secure.</p><p>"C'mon, I'm curious." Edward nudged verbally when Jack didn't say anything. All while tilting his head to one side — not unlike a dog.</p><p>Jack shook his head. "Yeah, no. I'd rather be struck by lightning right now."</p><p>Edward seemed to withdraw some at being denied. "You know, that's really frustrating." he had the gall to complain? It was Jack's privacy.</p><p>"The answer is still no." he didn't budge. Not willing to be swayed.</p><p>They stared at each other, unsmiling. Then Edward glanced over Jack's shoulder, and unexpectedly, he snickered.</p><p>"What?" The tension broke as Jack fought the urge to glance behind him.</p><p>"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you. He's debating whether or not to come over and break up our fight."</p><p>Jack's cheeks burned again. If Edward was indeed the son of some deity, he quietly begged for them to have mercy on him when he strangled Edward to death.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about," He said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong."</p><p>"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."</p><p>Are we really going to ignore the fact he said 'boyfriend' so casually, normally?</p><p>"Except me, of course."</p><p>"Yes. Except for you."</p><p>I guess we are going to ignore it.</p><p>Jack was okay with that. That was a bridge he'd cross another day when the metaphorical water weren't so choppy.</p><p>Edward's mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I can't help but wonder why that is."</p><p>Jack had to look away from the intensity of that stare, so many thoughts seem to swirl in those depths — threatening to drown him. Instead, Jack concentrated on unscrewing the lid of his drink he had yet to open, taking a swig.</p><p>"Aren't you hungry?" The question came out without much thought it seemed. Edward was distracted.</p><p>"No, not really. You?" Jack swore he had never seen the man eat.</p><p>"No, I'm not hungry." The expression on Edward's face was as if he was enjoying some private joke.</p><p>"Okay..." Jack sat up a little taller as he racked his mind for anything else to talk about. "I think I have an idea."</p><p>Edward was suddenly wary. "And that would be?"</p><p>"It's nothing extreme," he assured him and Edward waited, guarded but curious. Hesitantly, Jack continued. "One question, each, and it must be answered honestly."</p><p>Edward appeared to contemplate it, gaze shadowed and lips thinned all the while.</p><p>"Just one?"</p><p>Jack nodded.</p><p>"If I agree then I get to ask first," he finally demanded. "And—" he held up a finger, "—If it is too personal we can deny answering."</p><p>"Sounds fair, deal."</p><p>Edward didn't skip a beat. "Tell me one theory."</p><p>Jack lifted a brow with amusement. "Is that even considered a question?"</p><p>"You didn't qualify the terms specifically," Edward reminded him.</p><p>"And?" Jack couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, missing how Edward listened intently to the noise — drawn to it. "Should I come up with a contract where we both sign the written terms?"</p><p>Edward laughed then too, and Jack swore he melted a little inside.</p><p>"Just one theory. I'll do my best to not laugh?"</p><p>"Why do I not believe you?"</p><p>Suddenly Edward looked down and then glanced up at Jack through long dark lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.</p><p>"Please?" The noise was a barely audible breath as he leaned enticingly closer.</p><p>Jack blinked, his mind reeling as he realized that he, at some point, had leaned over the table too. Unknowingly closing in the distance during their somewhat friendly banter.</p><p>Holy crow, how did he do that? Jack felt like he was falling into those eyes.</p><p>"Er— what?" Jack asked, dazed.</p><p>"Please tell me just one little theory." Those pools of gold still smoldered, still clinging onto Jack like the arms that held him down in the pit of blackness.</p><p>"Um, well," Fuck, is Edward a hypnotist, too? Or am I just a hopeless pushover? " How does being bitten by a radioactive spider sound?"</p><p>"That's not very creative," he scoffed, finally breaking eye contact. "I mean, really? Peter Parker?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, that's all I've got?" Jack muttered, miffed. While on the inside, he was sighing with relief — happy that he didn't mention the other ridiculous mythology theory.</p><p>"You're not even close," Edward teased.</p><p>"What? No spiders?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Let me guess, no radioactivity either?"</p><p>"None."</p><p>"Dang," Jack sank further into his chair with a sigh.</p><p>"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," Edward tacked on with a chuckle.</p><p>"What, we're moving on to DC now? I wasn't done listing off potential Marvel characters." Jack mused. "And you weren't supposed to laugh, remember?" he feigned hurt.</p><p>Edward struggled to compose his face to hold his side of the bargain.</p><p>Jack just shook his head at that, "You just wait, I'll figure it out eventually."</p><p>That seemed to sober the moment.</p><p>"I wish you wouldn't try." Edward was serious again.</p><p>"That's because... ?"</p><p>"Because what if I'm not a superhero saving damsels but the bad guy that put them in harms way?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.</p><p>"Oh," Jack said, as several things he'd hinted at fell suddenly into place. "...I see."</p><p>"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much — again.</p><p>"You're dangerous?" Jack guessed, his pulse quickening as his own half-hearted words from earlier circled back. Edward was dangerous. He'd been trying to tell Jack that all along.</p><p>Edward just looked at him, eyes full of some emotion he couldn't comprehend again.</p><p>Dangerous typically meant 'bad.' Yet, not everything deemed dangerous was seen as such if handled properly. Sky-diving, for example. Even with the security of a parachute, it could be faulty but people still jumped from the planes, putting their lives on the line for some sport — for an adrenaline rush.</p><p>What does that say about me?</p><p>Jack stared back as if some type of answer would come pouring out from within those depths.</p><p>It never came.</p><p>So he shook his head, breaking the contact. "I don't believe that you're bad." he admittedly softly. So soft, in fact, a normal person would have mistaken it for mumbling. Not Edward, though.</p><p>"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible as well. Edward looked down, stealing the bottle lid of Jack's drink and spinning it on its side between his fingers. He really likes to use his hands, Jack couldn't help but notice. A restless quirk? Jack watched the plastic material, not wanting to meet those eyes again while wondering why he didn't feel afraid. Edward meant what he was saying — that was obvious. Despite that, Jack just felt anxious, on edge... and, more than anything else, fascinated. A feeling that was becoming a frequent problem the more he spent time with this mysterious inhuman being.</p><p>This time the silence lasted until Jack noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.</p><p>He jumped to his feet. "We're going to be late."</p><p>"I'm not going to class today," Edward said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at Jack, but those eyes were still troubled.</p><p>Jack paused at the words. It was almost like a suggestion. Did Edward want him to stay behind too? To be a rebel and… and do what for a whole hour all by themself while hidden away from sight? Now Jack was fighting back a dumb blush and fluttering fucking butterflies in his stomach. Instantly it had jumped to something stupid — ridiculous.</p><p>Brain, why are you like this?</p><p>"Well, I'm going," There was no way he could be alone with Edward, not right now. How he'll survive the coming up Saturday, Jack didn't even know. Besides, he had already been tardy once today. No need to make a habit of it.</p><p>Edward turned his attention back to the makeshift top. If he noticed Jack blushing he didn't comment on it. "I'll see you later, then."</p><p>Jack hesitated a second longer, as if wanting to say something more, then the first bell sent his feet into action. With one last glance, which confirmed that Edward hadn't moved a centimeter, Jack vanished through the door.</p><p>Jack was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when he arrived. He settled quickly into his seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at him. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed. Jack knew they weren't going to drop the topic of Edward anytime soon now.</p><p>Mr. Banner came into the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.</p><p>"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed very formal, medical-like.</p><p>"The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator—" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "—and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but Jack instantly recognized it. No wonder this felt like a doctor's visit.</p><p>"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. The poor teen let out a very unmanly yelp of surprise.</p><p>"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. "And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. Jack watched as some seemed excited while others appeared a little queasy.</p><p>"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." Mr. Banner sounded proud of himself for thinking ahead. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission, however — the slips are on my desk."</p><p>Jack noticed a boy close to him, Lee Stephens, begin to sway in his seat a little with a sheen of sweat forming above his brow.</p><p>Mr. Banner continued through the room with his water drops. Jack just sat there waiting. Not especially excited about pricking his finger. Hell, he knew his blood type already. All around him were squeals, complaints, and giggles as his classmates skewered their fingers.</p><p>"Lee, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked behind Jack, drawing his attention back to the boy who was obviously not 'alright' as he had laid his head down on the table in an attempt to probably cool off his head. That or avoid seeing the blood. His voice was close to his student's head, and it sounded alarmed.</p><p>"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," Lee said in a weak voice, not raising his head.</p><p>"Are you feeling faint?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," He muttered.</p><p>"Can someone take Mister Stephens to the nurse, please?" he called out to the class.</p><p>No one jumped to volunteer quickly enough apparently because, within a matter of seconds, Mr. Banner pointed to Jack. "Will you escort him, Mister Swan?"</p><p>"Sure?" Jack didn't know why he was picked. Not like he had the chance to participate in the assignment compared to half the class.</p><p>The teacher turned back to Lee, "Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.</p><p>Lee nodded. The teen looked like he'd do anything to get out of the room. Even if he had to crawl out.</p><p>Jack stepped up alongside the other stood, gently placing an arm around his waist before guiding his own over Lee's shoulder. It was apparent to Jack just how bad this episode had to be for Lee had he leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.</p><p>Jack towed him slowly across campus, not wanting their feet to stagger and take them both down. When they were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, Lee abruptly stopped.</p><p>"Just let me sit for a minute," he begged.</p><p>In fear of that being a sign the other was on the verge of vomiting, Jack helped him sit on the edge of the walk. He looked so dizzy that it didn't even surprise Jack when he slumped over on his side, putting a cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing his eyes.</p><p>"You're not passing out on me are you?" Jack asked nervously, not sure he could finish the trek to the nurse's office if Lee was dead weight.</p><p>"Jack?" A different voice called from the distance.</p><p>"What great timing you have, Edward." Jack mused while looking over to the approaching guy who had secretly godly strength.</p><p>"What's wrong? What happened." Jack was taken aback as Edward gave him a head to toe examination, "You're not hurt are you?" He seemed upset.</p><p>To appease him, Jack lifted his hands placatingly while shaking his head. "I'm perfectly fine. Lee here, he's in our biology class, had a reaction to the sight of blo—"</p><p>"—and needles," came a groan from below that directed both sets of eyes on the pale teenager. Lee rolled over onto his back,forearm shielding over his face, but his mouth was obviously set in a grimace. "I hate it all. Needles… bl—blood. Having my own blood drawn is even wor—worse." his Adam's apple bobbed as he appeared to swallow thickly. "Guys?"</p><p>"We're still here," Jack spoke up instantly.</p><p>"I don't think I can walk anymore." Lee finished weakly.</p><p>At that, Jack looked to Edward with a silent plea for help and watched as the other practically rolled his eyes before bending down, grabbing an arm.</p><p>"Grab his other arm — don't look at me like that." Edward scowled but it was very evident he was trying to hide a smirk, "I'm not going to carry him."</p><p>Jack bit back his own smirk, "I wasn't going to suggest anything." then mirrored Edward, taking the other arm, and they both lifted Lee to his feet slowly.</p><p>It was true, he couldn't walk very well now, but with the help from Edward, they made it to the nurse quicker than Jack thought he would have managed on his own. They were in the office in no time, all three striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of them to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward and Jack guided Lee into the room and placed him gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then Edward moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible as Jack only took enough steps back to offer Ms. Cope room to work.</p><p>"What happened?" She asked instantly.</p><p>"He's just a little faint," Jack reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."</p><p>The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one every year it seems."</p><p>Edward tried to muffle a snicker.</p><p>"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass," she reassured her pasty patient. "And you two," she looked at them individually. "can go back to class now."</p><p>Edward nodded as Jack gave one last look to Lee before following the other teen's heels. They didn't speak until they were outside, alone.</p><p>"Poor, kid." Jack thought out loud. He couldn't imagine how hemophobia really felt like, the difficulties it would bring into someone's life. With the sheer amount of accidents he'd been involved in as a child, cuts, and blood were a common occurrence.</p><p>"Blood doesn't bother you?" Edward asked, seeming hardly interested in the actual answer.</p><p>"Nope," Jack glanced at him as they continued to walk at a leisurely pace despite how quickly Jack had scurried to biology after lunch. "You should see the number of scars on my body. I can't count the amount of them that have bled. Some pretty badly too—" Jack paused his ramblings at the look Edward gave him. "—What?"</p><p>"Nothing, nevermind." The other tried to act indifferent, and Jack wasn't buying it.</p><p>"Edward," he tried to get him to say whatever was on his mind before a sly smile formed on Jack's lips suddenly. Edward didn't seem to trust that look.</p><p>"What's that smile for?"</p><p>"I just realized I never got a chance to ask my 'one question'."</p><p>"And you're really going to waste it on this?" Edward mused, stopping to face Jack who came to a halt as to not walk right into the other.</p><p>Should I? Jack ran it through his mind, contemplating if Edward would deny answering since they agreed it would be okay — if deemed reasonably personal enough. Which meant he couldn't be straight forward with it.</p><p>"Before you ask," Edward interrupted just as Jack was about to speak up. "I won't answer if it has to do with your theory about what I am."</p><p>Well, at least he was blunt about it. Jack sighed, his mind already rushing for a different question but coming up blank.</p><p>"Maybe you're right. I'll save it for later."</p><p>Jack looked in the general direction of his class even though the building was still out of view. No longer having Lee as some form of distraction, Jack was too aware of Edward and him being all alone — again.</p><p>"I'm going to go back to class now, I think."</p><p>Edward nodded as if already half expecting that. There was still half an hour of class left, after all. Jack watched Edward give an exaggerated look around them before signing in a subtle, small fashion.</p><p>
  <em>'Talk to you later?'</em>
</p><p>Jack honestly felt he'd never get over having someone to sign with so effortlessly in Forks. Just the two of them sharing a quiet, secretive conversation. It felt personal and private. It made Jack's stomach dip again in that not so uncomfortable way.</p><p>He lifted his own hand, the shape of it a fist, and gave two quick bobs with it while a warm smile formed on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah.'</em>
</p><p>From that point on, Edward and Jack would subtly sign to each other when no one was around.</p><p>And Edward enjoyed the way it lit up those stormy grey eyes each time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song used at the beginning is called "Back of my Mind" by Two Feet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tribal Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you ready for Jacob Black? It's about time for him to show up, huh? I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't get too mad at the characters. I'll be moving updates to every weekend now, so expect it to be on Saturday or Sunday for those keeping an eye on this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"I'm tryin' to help myself feel okay —</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know I won't be today</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All of these thoughts will never go away—</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I guess I shouldn't complain"</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The next day of school, a day before the big trip, hushed comments were circling Jack. Most he didn't catch as kids muttered about in little clicks, too far away and too soft, but it still became apparent that no one knew about Edward's involvement. He guessed Lee didn't care too much to tell anyone. Jessica, however, did have a lot of questions about yesterday's lunch.</p><p>"So, what did Edward Cullen want?" Jessica asked in Trig, causing Jack to shift in his seat. He knew he didn't have to explain, but by not saying anything, it would make her more curious.</p><p>"Not much," Jack answered truthfully. "Just wanted to chat, I guess." Which wasn't entirely untrue.</p><p>"You looked kind of mad," she fished. It didn't shock him that she must have watched more than he realized.</p><p>"Did I?" He kept his expression blank, almost as if he didn't even know the answer.</p><p>"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."</p><p>"Weird," Jack agreed, keeping replies short and straightforward to the dismay of Jessica.</p><p>The worst part about Friday was that, not only did Edward not show up but that Jack felt disappointed by it. It wasn't the guy's first no show, after all, so it wasn't unusual. Yet, it still made him unhappy to some degree that Jack didn't quite understand. Throughout lunch, he couldn't stop himself from wondering how long it would be until Edward reappeared again. Another week, perhaps? And that his current obsession with this guy was simply due to the mystery that revolved around him.</p><p>At Jack's usual table, everyone was full of plans for the next day. Mike, per usual, was animated again — going on and on about how the local weatherman promised the sun tomorrow. That it would supposedly be a warm day — almost sixty degrees, which is saying something for Fork's Washington.</p><p>During the whole thing, Jack intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren, which he didn't understand until they were all walking out of the room together. He was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.</p><p>"...don't know why Jack," — she sneered the name — "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on." the muttering words directed to Mike, who, for the most part, didn't feed the embers too much.</p><p>If Jack had to guess, Lauren liked Edward, and seeing him being treated what most are making out to be 'special' wasn't settling well with her — with a lot of people, actually. He'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had either, and was surprised by the malice within it too. Jack didn't know her all that well, not really, and certainly not well enough for her to dislike him — or so he had thought.</p><p>"He's a friend; he sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially. It gave Jack a pause, offering enough time for Jess and Angela to pass him.</p><p>"But what do you think Edward even wanted with him?" She pressed.</p><p>"I don't care." Mike quickly spoke, the words laced with annoyance that Lauren ignored.</p><p>"Do you think—, "Jack watched her lean closer to Mike to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was caused the other to bristle.</p><p>"Would it really matter if he was?"</p><p>And Jack didn't want to hear any more of the hushed conversation. He watched his friends bustle away without him, taking up the rear of the crowd.</p><p>That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about Jack's trip to La Push in the morning. Of course, Charlie knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too — probably. Either way, he seemed to approve the trip. Happy his boy was going out to socialize with friends. To possibly get dirty in the woods like a proper teenager, instead of staring at a phone or T.V.</p><p>Jack made a point to remind his dad he wasn't going out hunting or fishing, but Charlie simply brushed it off. During it, Jack wondered if his dad would approve of him riding to Seattle with Edward Cullen with just as much joy. Not that he planned to tell him.</p><p>The night before Mike's scheduled trip to La Push, Jack had that dream again. Yet, instead of cold breathes ghosting skin, sinking chills to toes, he felt heat crawling under fingertips. The motion of it sliding down his arms — fanning over fingers, warming him to his core as they intertwined with his own. It felt intimate, close, and Jack woke up a little flushed — breathless. He didn't know what his brain was trying to tell him.</p><p>Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle as Jack drove to the Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store just north of town. He'd seen it but never stopped there — not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period. In the parking lot, he recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra, and as he pulled up next to their vehicles, Jack could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys he had a class with; he was reasonably sure their names were Ben and Conner but hoped no one would quiz him on that. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them. Including one Jack remembered tripping over in the Gym during a coed match yesterday. That one gave Jack a dirty look as he got out of the truck and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed him scornfully.</p><p>So it was going to be one of those days. <em>At least Mike is happy to see me.</em></p><p>"You came!" The blond called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"</p><p>Jack smiled a little at the enthusiasm. " Yeah, your marvelous predictions should be praised, Mike."</p><p>"Thank you, thank you." He gave a few dramatic bows at the silly compliment. "We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha to show up now. Unless you invited someone too?" he added.</p><p>"Nope, just me."</p><p>He looked satisfied at hearing that.</p><p>"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."</p><p>Jack offered a shrug, "Sure."</p><p>Mike smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make the guy happy.</p><p>"You can have shotgun," he promised and Jack glanced at Jessica, noticing that she heard Mike.</p><p>"Nah, let Jess have it. You know," he cupped the side of his face while leaning toward the other, whispering the last bit. "I'm pretty sure your date to the dance would appreciate it. Jessica seems to really like you, man." And as he leaned away, Jack added a little shoulder bump and grin — trying to be casual, friendly. Even if half of the population in this parking lot appeared to dislike him at the moment.</p><p>Mike's gaze shifted over to Jessica at the suggestion before falling back on him. "Are you playing cupid?" he mused and Jack offered a shrug.</p><p>"Possibly?"</p><p>The numbers worked out in his favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. Jack managed to wedge between a guy he didn't know the name of and a window in the back seat of the Suburban, leaving Mike and Jessica to have the front all to themself.</p><p>It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. Jack was glad he had the window seat. It gave him the chance to watch the scenery fly by, easing his thoughts.</p><p>He'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during his summer visits with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to Jack. It was still breathtaking, though. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly dull from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue-gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone-white in the salt waves; some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach.</p><p>There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now, the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue.</p><p>They picked their way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had been used for parties before; There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy Jack thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.</p><p>After a half-hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. However, the suggestion appeared to cause a dilemma in the group. Lauren didn't want to hike, and she was wearing the wrong shoes for it, which she was animate on sharing that detail. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. Jack waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before he got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group.</p><p>The hike didn't last too long. All the while, Jack had to watch each step, careful to avoid any big roots below and branches above — smacking his face or stumbling around for the other's potential enjoyment not on his to-do list, and soon fell behind. Eventually, he broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past everyone on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.</p><p>Jack leaned over the little ocean ponds to get a good look while most of the guys leaped over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges with little to no fear. He followed cautiously and stopped on a rock near the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there, spellbound by the natural aquarium below him.</p><p>The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. Jack was utterly absorbed, except for a tiny part of his mind that wondered what it would be like to draw this — to store the memory away on a welcoming page.</p><p>Jack crossed his legs and pulled the sketchbook out of his bag and flipped to an empty page, pencil in hand. Almost as if he had removed his hearing aids, the noise around him seeped away into a quiet white sound as he focused drawing. He didn't know how much time passed, but the boys had announced their hunger to the world, and so he got up stiffly to follow them back. Jack tried to keep up better this time through the woods and only succeeded at getting some shallow scrapes on his palms, and the knees of his jeans stained a little green.</p><p>When they got back to the First Beach, the group they'd left behind had multiplied. As they got closer, Jack could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation had come to socialize.</p><p>The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as they each entered the driftwood circle. Jack was the last to arrive, and, as Eric said his name, he noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at him with interest. Jack sat down next to Benji — or was it Ben, and Mike brought the sandwiches over and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All Jack caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed him was named Jacob.</p><p>Jack was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in his mind, his drawing pad heavy in the bag next to him — wanting to be pulled out again, wanting to be filled with more memories.</p><p>During lunch, the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes — not surprisingly since most were dating or bound to be if the dance went well coming next Saturday. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike — with Jessica shadowing him — headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike.</p><p>By the time they all had scattered, Jack was sitting alone on the driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by an MP3 player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest guy. The latter being the one that had acted as a spokesperson.</p><p>A few minutes after Ben left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take his place by Jack's side. He looked to be around fifteen, maybe sixteen and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky, and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin that it made it hard to really identify his age. Altogether, a very handsome face.</p><p>"You're Jack, right? Jack Swan."</p><p>It was like the first day of school all over again, but Jack still offered a friendly nod.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be me."</p><p>"I'm not sure if you remember," he began again. "But, I'm Billy's son."</p><p>At the mention of his dad's drinking buddy, Jack's brows furrowed with concentration. <em>Could it really be?</em></p><p>"Wait, no — yeah, I do remember. We used to—"</p><p>"—Used to play in mud puddles as kids while our dads busied themselves fishing, yeah." Jacob filled in. As if Jack remembering that lightened his mood, the guy grinned while scooting closer.</p><p>"Man, that was long ago." Jack chuckled out, not even minding the closeness. "What were we? Six?"</p><p>"Maybe? I think I was five, though."</p><p>"Oh, didn't you have two older sisters too?" The other bobbed his head in confirmation, and Jack shook his own with amused thought making itself known. "They absolutely hated me." Despite the words, Jack was chuckling, recalling memories of how the older two would squeal and run away as mud splattered on their clothes. "How are they?"</p><p>"Fine, I guess? Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."</p><p>"Married? Wow." Jack was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year, maybe two, at the most. And already married? That was shocking.</p><p>"So, how do you like the truck?" Jacob asked, changing the topic with ease.</p><p>"It runs great. A little loud, but I love it."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed. "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."</p><p>"It's not that slow," Jack objected.</p><p>"Really? Have you tried going over sixty yet?"</p><p>Jack looked to the side in thought. "No, not yet." He admitted.</p><p>"Good. Don't." Jacob grinned and he couldn't help grinning back.</p><p>"It does great in a collision, though," he offered in the truck's defense. "Sturdy as a mountain."</p><p>"I don't doubt that. I mean, I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.</p><p>"You build cars, huh?" Jack asked, impressed. The other didn't come off as a mechanic, more like a boy who might enjoy video games or fishing like his old man, but one can never judge a book by the cover alone.</p><p>"When I have free time and parts, yeah. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for an 86' Volkswagen Rabbit do you?" Jacob added jokingly. Jack couldn't help but notice the other had a pleasant, husky voice.</p><p>"Nope, sorry. My personal dealer is fresh out of stock." he returned just as jokingly, "But I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if he knew what that was. He was no savvy car-guy.</p><p>Jacob flashed a brilliant smile, looking at him appreciatively in a way Jack was learning to recognize. He wasn't the only one who noticed, either.</p><p>"You know Jack?" Lauren asked — in what he could only imagine being an insolent tone — from across the fire.</p><p>"We've sort of known each other since I was born," Jacob laughed, smiling at Jack again in such an openly friendly way. They haven't seen each other in years, yet it was easy to talk with him as if time never separated them.</p><p>"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Jack," she called again, observing his face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.</p><p>"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before Jack could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep. Very mature.</p><p>"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward the guy.</p><p>"The Cullens don't come here," he said simply in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.</p><p>Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a song currently playing on the MP3. It pulled her right back into their topic like the question was never asked.</p><p>Jack stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind them. He'd said that the Cullens didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more — that they weren't allowed; they were unwelcomed. His manner left a strange impression on Jack, and he tried to ignore it, really he did, but the thought swirled around his head nonetheless.</p><p>Does it have anything to do with his abilities? Did Edward's whole family have powers? <em>It would make sense with how the other four in school look.</em></p><p>Jacob interrupted Jack's train of thought. "So, is Forks driving you insane yet?" It worked, for the most part, as Jack stored away those theories on a metaphorical book shield in his head.</p><p>"Oh, it's not too bad." Jack grimaced at that telltale look on Jacob's face. "Well, adjusting to a new school—" <em>and meeting a boy who seems not to stand my presence while still desires to be my friend</em>. "—was a bit bumpy, but not bad."</p><p>"Looks like you fit in, at least," Jacob stated his thoughts while peering at the group of teens still nearby.</p><p>"True. It could be worse," Jack mused. He could be the loner kid with no one to chat with in the cafeteria, during class, or between them. <em>Would Edward still have noticed me?</em></p><p>The thoughts were back, and along with it came a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, perhaps, but Jack didn't have any better ideas.</p><p>"Hey, wanna walk down to the beach with me?" he asked, trying to not let the words come off as some corny pick-up-line. It would be the last thing he'd need to worry about if Jacob thought his childhood friend was hitting on him. Luckily, Jacob either didn't overthink it or was excited by the idea, and jumped up with a smile.</p><p>As they walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. Jack shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket after flipping his hood up for extra measure against the coolness.</p><p>"So you're, what, sixteen?" Jack asked, trying to start up small talk again and only internally cringing at how lame it sounded.</p><p>"I just turned fifteen, yeah," he confessed, sounding almost flattered to be considered older.</p><p>"Really? You're tall for your age." Jack spoke without even considering how that might come off, but it was true. The guy keeping pace with him was taller than him by a couple of inches compared to Jack's average height. "You're what, five-foot-eight, or nine?'</p><p>"I'm five-foot-ten actually," he explained, a noticeable smirk on his face — visibly proud of his stature. "And still growing." </p><p><em>Holy—</em> Jack could faintly recall a little chubby face boy shorter than him chasing him through the woods. <em>Where did that go?</em></p><p>"Do you come up to Forks much?" Jack asked, changing the topic in hopes to stop Jacob from noticing him staring.</p><p>"Not too much, no," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished, I can go up as much as I want — after I get my license, that is." he amended.</p><p>"When you do, we should hang out." It would be nice to have a friend outside of drama that school life consisted of. "By the way, who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? Couldn't help but notice he seemed a bit old to be hanging out with a bunch of teens."</p><p>"That's Sam, he's nineteen now, actually. Why he still puts up with us I'll never know, but he's a dear friend to the family."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, makes sense.</em>
</p><p>"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?"</p><p>"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what Jack had thought he'd heard in Sam's voice.</p><p>"Can I ask why?" he didn't want to come off rude, but damn was the curiosity overwhelming. What if it held a piece to the puzzle that made up Edward?</p><p>Jacob glanced back at him while biting his lip — the action a noticeable tick that Jack couldn't help but think attractive. "I'm not supposed to say anything about that, tribe secrets and all."</p><p>"Oh, I won't tell anyone," Jack was getting good at finding and keeping secrets as of late. "I'm just curious but you don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." He tried to make his smile reassuring, knowing he wouldn't push the subject if denied.</p><p>The other smiled back, not entirely confident in sharing but seemed placated at the same time. Then Jacob lifted one eyebrow, and his voice was even huskier than before when he spoke. It made Jack's ears hidden beneath his beanie and hood warm.</p><p>"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.</p><p>"I love them," Jack enthused. That was true, too, if one would give the small library in his room a glance. They would see mysteries, thrillers, and supernatural lores lining up the shelves near his desk.</p><p>Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a vast, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while Jack sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. He could see the teen was going to try to make this enjoyable and focused his gaze on Jacob's.</p><p>"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.</p><p>"Not really," Jack admitted. He might have a love for mythology and folklore, but he never thought about collecting tales on tribal related fables.</p><p>"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled to show Jack how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them." At the mention of that, however, Jacob appeared more serious.</p><p>"Then, there are stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower, trying to sound spooky, intimidating.</p><p>"The cold ones?" Jack asked, very intrigued now.</p><p>"Yes, there are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes then.</p><p>"Your great-grandfather?" Jack encouraged, leaning closer — elbows resting on his knees. He was enthralled by the story.</p><p>"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf —well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. They were said to be shapeshifters. Nowadays, I guess one would call them werewolves."</p><p>"Really?" Jack was beginning to consider buying a book on old tribal legends if this were the kind of stories hidden within them. "Are you telling me the cold ones, your ancestor's enemies, were vampires?" In all the lore Jack had ever read up on or watched geared around that topic had vampires and werewolves clashing like two nations at war.</p><p>"Basically?" Jacob said with little interest in his tone, clarifying it as a 'yes' without diving further into it — more interested in finishing the story.</p><p>"You see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they showed no signs of being a danger to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they promised to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."</p><p>"Pale-faces, really?" Jack chuckled lightly at that with little venom to the title given to white people at that time. Jacob shrugged a little shoulder in understanding but didn't comment either.</p><p>"If they weren't dangerous, then why were they not allowed?" he tried not to show just how seriously he was considering this ghost story.</p><p>Jacob looked away, gaze shadowed in thought. "There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" Jack pressed.</p><p>Jacob looked back at him, "They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead. Not unlike the wolves, exactly. So an understanding was made."</p><p>Jack tried to keep his voice casual when he spoke again, but damn was his mind racing — connecting dots to an unbelievable story. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"</p><p>"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."</p><p>Jacob must have thought the expression on Jack's face was fear inspired by the story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.</p><p>"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time, they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." Jacob was fighting a smile.</p><p>"And they are..." Jack's voice grew quiet. "Considered to be vampires?"</p><p>Jacob smiled darkly.</p><p>"Yup, they are supposedly blood drinkers, cold killers," he replied in a chilling voice.</p><p>Jack stared at the rough surf after that obvious answer, not sure what his face was exposing.</p><p>"You have goosebumps," Jacob laughed delightedly, happy his scary story did the trick. <br/><br/>Jack hurriedly filed away all that information and turned back to face him, slapping on a smile. "Why wouldn't I? You're a great storyteller."</p><p>"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."</p><p><em>No</em>, Jack couldn't help but think. <em>Billy didn't want someone to realize it wasn't just a story, but the truth.</em></p><p>With a smile still in place, Jack tried to give off an air of ease by leaning back. "Don't worry. I won't give you away."</p><p>"Good, cause I think I just violated the treaty," Jacob laughed.</p><p>"Oh, then I'll take it to the grave," Jack promised, and then he shivered. He just might end up doing that, actually. Even if the story had said they didn't feed on humans, what if that changed over the decades?</p><p>"Seriously, though," Jacob pulled Jack back to the forefront of the conversation. "Don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."</p><p>"I won't. Dad's not big on the whole spooky stuff, anyway."</p><p>"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry. Jack shook his head, the hood falling away by the motion, but he didn't care about lifting it back up.</p><p>"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goosebumps, see?" he lifted his arm, showing the exposed forearm since the sleeves were pushed up.</p><p>"Cool." He smiled, pleased with himself.</p><p>And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned them that someone was approaching. Their heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward them.</p><p>"There you are, Jack," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.</p><p>"Is that your best bud?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Sort of, kind of — not really," Jack whispered. "But he makes school life interesting." He wasn't ready to spill his guts about how the same guy may or may not actually like him more as a friend. Not prepared to see if Jacob, someone he hadn't seen in ages, possibly look at him funny.</p><p>Jack didn't think he'd ever be ready to be openly gay.</p><p>"So when I get my license..." Jacob began.</p><p>"We hang out again and make up for the time we lost." he clarified the suggestion from earlier, reassuring the other that no spooky tribal legend had changed those plans. Even if that meant Jacob here was a shapeshifter, a werewolf. He was someone Jack felt he could easily be friends with again. And, hey, if he could befriend a vampire why should Jack stop at werewolves?</p><p>Mike had reached them by now, with Jessica still a few paces back. It didn't go unnoticed by Jack that the blond boy seemed appeased by something. "Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.</p><p>"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," Jack volunteered while smiling at his old friend. "It was fascinating." Jacob grinned back.</p><p>"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched the camaraderie. "We're packing up — it looks like it's going to rain soon."</p><p><em>It wouldn't be a shock if it did</em>, Jack thought as they all looked at the grey sky.</p><p>"Alright," He stood up, repositioning the hood back on his head over the beanie. "It was nice seeing you again, Jake." the nickname coming out naturally.</p><p>"Yeah, it was good seeing you too, Jay," he said, and Jack could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit. Maybe rubbing it in the other's noises at the comfortability to use such names already. Unlike with Mike. Neither of them had ever used nicknames on each other.</p><p>"Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come too," Jack promised, filling in any possible silent question the other two might of had during their absence at the campfire.</p><p>A grin stretched across Jacob's face at that. "That would be cool."</p><p>It didn't take long to get back and pack up. Most of the food consumed and trash stored away in bags to be thrown away later. Jack had waved goodbye to Jacob and his friends as the group of teens began to tramp across the rocks toward the parking lot.</p><p>A few drops were beginning to fall by this point, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When they got to the Suburban, he crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm while Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention. So Jack simply laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, his mind a racing thunderstorm of its own with one clear thought among the dense clouds.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is Edward really a vampire?</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nightmares and Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I summed it up and this story, when considering the saga, will roughly be 130 chapters, give or take. I mean, it might seep into 150 at the maximum. I’ll be honest with you, I’ve never surpassed ten chapters let alone ever imagine climbing over a hundred. However, this is me mainly outlining things from the actual books, the main story plot anyway. I’m sure some have come to notice certain scenes being similar, while others are completely new, and that’s how I’d like to keep it as we travel through this world together again (and for some maybe the first time). Jack is not Bella, not exactly, and he will have his own dialogue and thoughts — his own hardships and subplots, and his own reasons and actions for things because of it. Anyway, I don’t plan to separate the story into four different segments. Instead, I’ll have it all in one place for a nice long read. So settle in, grab a cup of something refreshing, and enjoy the ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"<em>I'm dancing with my demons</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm hanging off the edge</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Storm clouds gather beneath me</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Waves break above my head"</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>That night the dreams dipped into new territory. The corridor was a long never-ending shadow induced nightmare. No windows, portraits, doors — except that singular frame that set miles away from reach. It was the only thing with a light near it, a flickering glow threatening to extinguish as time passed, and it seemed to mock him. The forest was no better and as ominous as ever. The trees now reached for the starless sky, bowing over the opening as if wanting to cage him in with their dying branches. And those eyes, those glowing orbs that observed without any definition, rotated around the brush, circling him in a slow carousel fashion. Whatever they were they were big, towering tall within the dense underbrush.</p><p>Jack fought for that damn door. Running and running with an arm stretched out to grab the handle, to pull it open, to finally see what his mind was hiding from him. Yet, the floor acted like a treadmill as the shadows around him seemed to laugh at his efforts. In the forest, Jack stayed in the center of the opening, arms wrapped around himself, and too afraid to venture anywhere. The large black shadowy creatures shifted around like grounded vultures, waiting for something. For what, Jack couldn't tell, but it certainly felt like he was a deer left behind by his herd — left to die as some prey like they were hunting him.</p><p>Then he was a deer, all wobbly legs and heavy antlers weighing him down, and he ran. Ran for his life as the shadow beasts took chase. They wisped and danced outside of his peripheral like a trailing smoke that faintly looked like a dog. Big snouts seeping into focus filled with rows of fangs and giant paws destroying the ground beneath them in their wake. It frightened the little deer, it's small heart beating a mile a minute as hooves kicked up mud.</p><p>It wasn't until a ravine came into focus that the deer made a quick decision to jump it, to possibly escape. A door, oddly placed between two thick trees, staring at him from across the way — beckoning him. So the deer flew, legs giving a wide berth at the flight, hoping to make it.</p><p>Something solid slammed into his side and the deer fell right into the rushing black water, waves crashing overhead, filling the deer's lungs. It was cold — so cold. Faintly, he wondered if this was what death felt like as arms snaked around his thrashing body, the predator's teeth piercing into flesh — swallowing him further into the black void as he stared up at the surface. A singular set of glowing eyes stared right back through the fray — rippled and distorted. The deer tried to swim up, hooves — no hands, hands trying to reach for help, but the grasp around his waist kept tugging him farther down. The fangs in his neck bearing weight upon Jack, forcing him further and further into the vast body of shadows. He felt so tired, so empty — at a loss of himself and his surroundings. Fingers dug into fabric as his eyes closed and he gave up.</p><p>Jack woke gripping sheets with sweat littering his brow as he fought to slow down his breathing, his racing heart.</p><p>The dream might be an utter mess of images and meanings, but even he could understand some of it the more he stared at the ceiling — wide eyes taking in every detail in a feverish way. The majority pointed to the fact he was afraid. Of what exactly, Jack was beginning to figure that out. <em>The shadowy monsters must have been wolves and the thing that dragged me down was not one of them</em>. It felt human, solid and strong, but still human in physique.</p><p><em>They hunt animals, not unlike wolves. </em>Jacob's words seeped into Jack's mind and he realized what his subconscious was trying to tell him. The person was a vampire. He could never see a face, never truly see arms but felt them. Felt fangs. <em>Edward</em>.</p><p>
  <em>What am I doing?</em>
</p><p>Jack threw the blanket off as if it stung him and sat up, bare feet hitting the floor. He needed a distraction, anything to ease the lingering dream. He felt slimy and decided that a shower was in order. It could do the trick, maybe. Jack grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and made his way to the bathroom. He undid the drawstring from his pants, letting layers of clothes pool to the floor, and stepping into the steaming water. With his head tilted back, he allowed warmth to envelop him, a stark difference to the cold he had fallen into within the dream, and let himself think.</p><p>If Edward is truly a vampire then there were only two options that seemed practical. The first was to take his advice: to be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. To cancel the plans next Saturday, to go back to ignoring him. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between them in the one class where they were forced together. To tell Edward to leave him alone — and mean it this time.</p><p>A part of him praised the idea, rooting him on to take the high ground, while another scowled at Jack, rejecting it. So he skipped on to the next option — the least practical of the two.</p><p>He could do nothing different. After all, if Edward was something... sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt him so far. In fact, Jack would be a dent in Tyler's fender if the other hadn't acted so quickly. <em>So quickly</em>, Jack argued with himself, <em>that it might have been sheer reflexes</em>. But if it was a reflex to save lives, to save him, how bad could Edward be truly?</p><p>There was one thing Jack was sure of, if he was sure of anything, was that the dark Edward in his dream last night was a reflection brought on by fear — fear of the story Jacob told him hours ago, and not Edward himself.</p><p>With that, Jack knew at that moment he had his answer. He didn't know if there ever was a choice, not really. Not when considering his own desires. Not to mention, he was already in too deep. Now that Jack knew so much he couldn't simply do nothing about it. <em>Pretend it doesn't exist? Yeah, right — easier said than done</em>. This had become his frightening secret because when he thought of Edward, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, he wanted nothing more than to see him.</p><p>Of course, the whole 'would he even like me in that way' made a full circle in Jack's mind. From an outside perspective, the guy was a magnet for women. They flocked to him, batting eyelashes and biting lips, and more than once Jack has been on the glaring side of a few stray jealous eyes. And that was another thing, he noticed, Edward had never accepted any of those girls. Did that mean anything in regards to sexuality preferences or simply cause he is… otherworldly? Did Edward not pursue anyone because of what he is physically or mentally?</p><p><em>The only way to find out is to bring it up</em>. Personal conversation was not exactly Jack's forte, though, not at all. <em>Ugh, why can't my life be simple? I was supposed to have a normal life here. Not… not whatever this has become.</em></p><p>Jack scrubbed shampoo into his hair a little harshly. As if he could scrub himself clean of any foul thoughts. Because for him, making decisions was the painful part, the part he agonized over. It was not easy to entirely say 'fuck it' and just power through something potentially awkward and nerve-wracking, after all.</p><p>Yet, once Jack had calmed down enough, he realized this decision was ridiculously easy to live with. <em><strong>Dangerously easy</strong></em>. Jack just needed to confront Edward and ask. <em>Just rip it off like a bandaid already peeling at the corners, Jack, you can do this</em>.</p><p>With that resolute thought, the day went by rather quiet, productive — Jack finished his paper before eight. Charlie came home with a large catch, and he made a mental note to pick up a book of recipes for fish while he was in Seattle next week. The chills that flashed up his spine whenever he thought of that trip were no different than the ones he'd felt before taking that walk with Jacob Black. They should be different, Jack thought. <em>I should be afraid — I know I should be</em>, but Jack couldn't feel the right kind of fear.</p><p>Jack slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from beginning his day so early, and sleeping so poorly the night before. He woke, for the second time since arriving in Forks, to the bright yellow light of a sunny day. It sort of reminded him of him as he walked to the window, stunned to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and opened the window — surprised even further when it opened silently, without sticking, not having opened it in who knows how many years — and sucked in the relatively dry air. It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. It was very unlike Forks that it made Jack ponder what today would bring with it.</p><p>Charlie was finishing breakfast when he came downstairs dressed for school, beanie in hand. His dad, after freeing his hands, brushed palms together before rotating an arm across the other than pulled a hand out of the other's open fist.</p><p>'<em>Nice day out,'</em> he commented, still silently chewing his last bite of food.</p><p>Jack bobbed a fist in agreement with a grin, '<em>Yeah.' </em>Though he enjoyed cloudy skies and rain, it was nice to see the sun flourishing for a bit of a change.</p><p>Charlie smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When his dad smiled like that, it was easier to see why his parents had jumped too quickly into an early marriage. Most of the young romantic he'd been in those days had faded before Jack really knew him, but he could see a little of the man who had run away with Renée when she was just two years older than he was now. It was nice.</p><p>Jack ate breakfast contentedly, watching the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in the back window. It wasn't long before Charlie called out a goodbye at the door. He watched the cruiser drive off as he hesitated on his way out the door himself, jacket still on despite the sunny weather. It would be tempting fate to leave it home.</p><p>He was one of the first ones to school; Jack hadn't even checked the clock in his hurry to get there— to confront Edward. He parked and headed toward the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still a little damp but ignored it for the most part. His homework was done — the product of a slow social life — but there were a few Trig problems he wasn't sure about so he took out his book to check it over while passing the time.</p><p>"Jack!" he heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike.</p><p>He looked around to realize that the school had become populated while he'd been sitting there, focused on his work. Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn't be over sixty. Mike was coming toward him in khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt, waving.</p><p>"Hey," Jack called, sitting back in an attempt to be more welcoming.</p><p>Mike came to sit by him, the tidy spikes of his hair shining golden in the light, with a grin stretching across his face.</p><p>"I never noticed before, but your hair has red in it," he commented, staring up at the bit of fringe that always stuck out of the beanie. "Not that I've ever seen much of it. Not without a beanie covering it."</p><p>"Only in the sun." Jack became just a little uncomfortable as the other stared, a part of hoping he wouldn't question why he was still wearing it when others were sporting shorts. "And I like this beanie, not just for winter purposes." Fashion could always be used as a logical reason, no doubt.</p><p>"Great day, isn't it?"</p><p>Jack hummed, not exactly amazed by the topic but not surprised by it either. Where Mike went the mention of weather followed. "Nice to have the sun out, yeah," Jack agreed.</p><p>"What did you do yesterday?" His tone was just a bit too proprietary.</p><p>"I mostly worked on my essay." Jack didn't add that he was finished with it.</p><p>Mike hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah —that's due Thursday, right?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Thought it was Wednesday, actually."</p><p>"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good... What are you writing yours on?"</p><p>"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."</p><p>He stared at Jack like the guy just spoke in pig Latin.</p><p>"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," Mike said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."</p><p>"Oh," Jack was taken off guard.</p><p><em>Go out? Like friends go out or… go out — go out?</em> Neither of which seemed appealing to Jack<em>. </em>Mike was a good looking guy, he'd give him that, but he wasn't ready for that sort of… commitment, let alone the fact he wasn't exactly his 'cup of tea'. Apparently bi-polar vampires were.</p><p>
  <em>Why can't I ever have a pleasant conversation with Mike anymore without it getting awkward?</em>
</p><p>"Guess we could hang out at my place." A part of him hoping that by 'go out' meaning two buds enjoying some bro-time together and not the latter of possibilities.</p><p>"No, I meant —" Mike fumbled for the right words before just coming out with it in one fell swoop. "I was hoping for a date actually. We could go to dinner or something." He smiled at Jack hopefully while, on the inside, the same man was sinking into a pit of dread.</p><p>"Mike..." Jack hated being put on the spot. He was happy there wasn't anyone in earshot, which could also be why the other was being so forward all of a sudden. "I don't think that would be the best idea."</p><p>
  <em>Clearly, did last Saturday's conversation not matter to him?</em>
</p><p>His face fell. "Why?" yet his gaze remained guarded. Jack's thoughts flickered to Edward, wondering if that's where Mike's thoughts were as well.</p><p>"I think…" Jack gave a tired sigh, knowing this would hurt the other's feelings. "I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings."</p><p>Mike was bewildered, obviously not thinking in that direction at all. "Jessica?"</p><p>"Really, man, are you that blind?" Jack closed his book and stood up, stuffing them into his bag. "She likes you and you are taking her to the dance. I shouldn't… we shouldn't do anything to cause problems with that." It was just asking for the spotlight or some deity to rain drama on to their heads.</p><p>"Wait — you're not exactly deflecting the concept of a guy asking you out."</p><p>Jack felt his fingers twitch. "No… I'm not, but that's not the point." It wasn't meant to be the point. "You being with Jessica, not me, is."</p><p>"Oh," he exhaled — clearly dazed or upset, or a multitude of things Jack couldn't decipher with how Mike's gaze fell to the ground beneath the bench. He took advantage of that, however, to make an escape.</p><p>"It's time for class, and I can't be late." — <em>again.</em></p><p>Luckily Mike didn't protest.</p><p>They walked in awkward silence to building three, and Mike's expression was distracted. Jack just hoped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction. After all, he all but defined the fact like some bullet point essay that he wasn't interested in dating the other.</p><p>When Jack saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. Apparently her, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance and talked of nothing but the event on the way to Spanish. She even continued as if without an interruption when class finally ended, five minutes late, and they were on their way to lunch. Jack was far too lost in his own anticipation to notice much of what she said, though. He was painfully eager to see not just Edward but all the Cullens — to compare them with the new suspicions that plagued his mind.</p><p>As he crossed the threshold of the cafeteria, Jack felt the first true tingle of fear slither down his spine and settle in his stomach. <em>Would they be able to know what I'm thinking?</em> And then a different feeling jolted through him — <em>what exactly are their abilities?</em> Well, besides speed, strength, and inhuman good looks. Some movies and books ticked off powers like a never-ending list. Mind reading, shapeshifting, flying, hypnosis, superhuman senses, and so on and so forth. <em>And sometimes Edward did act like he could hear things without words being spoken</em>.</p><p>As was Jack's routine by now, he glanced first toward the Cullens' table to only realize it was empty. With dwindling hope of finally confronting Edward, his eyes scoured the rest of the cafeteria, hoping to find the other alone, waiting for him. The place was nearly filled — Spanish had made them late — but there was no sign of Edward or any of his family. A theory hit Jack like a brick as dread piled up upon the rubble; <em>Do they already know?</em></p><p>Jack shambled along behind Jessica, not bothering to pretend to listen anymore. His thoughts completely immersed in the possibilities that the Cullens could have found out and left town.</p><p>They were late enough that everyone was already at the usual table, and Jack avoided the empty chair next to Mike in favor of one by Angela. He vaguely noticed that Mike held the chair out politely for Jessica, and that her face lit up in response. <em>Good.</em></p><p>Angela asked a few quiet questions about the Macbeth paper, which he answered as naturally as he could. She, too, spoke about the shopping outing, and somehow — in the midst of half paying attention, Jack found himself agreeing to chaperone. Why? Even he didn't quite understand it. It wasn't like he was some woman in need of a dress or even going to the event.</p><p>Jack realized he'd been holding on to a last shred of hope when he entered Biology, saw the empty seat, and felt a new wave of disappointment.</p><p>The rest of the day passed slowly, quietly. Especially when considering how Jack had given himself a whole power talk yesterday, and now? Now he couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>In Gym, they had a lecture on the rules of badminton, the next torture they had lined up for Jack. But at least it meant he got to sit and listen instead of stumbling around on the court. The best part was the coach didn't finish, so he got another day off tomorrow. Never mind that the day after they would arm him with a racket before unleashing Jack on the rest of the class.</p><p>Jack was glad to leave campus. A part of him happy about the loss of a confrontation, a most likely awkward and potentially dangerous incident. Another part of him let down that it would have to wait for a different day. <em>So much for ripping it off like a bandaid</em>.</p><p>Right after Jack walked in the door of Charlie's house, Jessica called to cancel their plans. Jack was happy that Mike had asked her out to dinner — he really was relieved that he finally seemed to be catching on — but then she announced the fact she rescheduled the shopping trip for tomorrow night.</p><p>Which left him with little in the way of distractions regarding tonight. He had fish marinating for dinner, with a salad and bread leftover from the night before, so there was nothing to do there. Jack focused a half-hour on homework, but then he was done with that, too. So he checked his email, reading the backlog of letters from his mother, and noticing how they slowly became less and less as they progressed to the present. Jack sighed and typed a quick response.</p><p>
  <em>Mom,</em>
</p><p><em>Sorry, I've been out. I went to the beach with some friends and I had to write a paper.<br/></em><em>I know, excuses — excuses. But hey, it's sunny outside today and kind of reminds me of home, of you. I miss you, mom. </em><br/>I hope traveling around with Phil has been exciting and keep me updated if the team wins, okay? Love you,</p><p>— <em>Jay.</em></p><p>Jack decided to kill an hour with non-school-related reading. He had a small collection of books that came with him to Forks, the most noticeable being a volume of 'The World of Lore' by Aaron Mahnke. He selected the one on 'Monstrous Creatures' and headed to the backyard, grabbing a ragged old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs on his way down.</p><p>Outside in Charlie's small, square yard he folded the quilt in half and laid it down within reach of the trees' shadows on the thick lawn that would always be slightly wet, no matter how long the sun shone. He sprawled out on his side, resting a chin in a palm secured by an elbow, and flipped through the different short stories hidden in the book, trying to decide which would occupy his mind the most thoroughly.</p><p>The stories were mainly filled with superstitions, relics of an unenlightened age, of old wives' tales passed down through generations. And yet, no matter how wary and jaded most have become, as individuals of as a society, a part of us as humans have remained fascinated by such tales. Tales of werewolves and wendigos, poltergeists and vampires, angry elves and vengeful spirits — being a few.</p><p>And Jack's favorites were about spirits. No, surprisingly, not vampires, but ghosts.</p><p>They have always amazed him. The mere concept of an apparition, of loved ones staying behind, not an easy one to glance over for Jack. Why did they stay behind? Perhaps their death was too sudden. Or they felt their lives were unfinished — that they had unfinished business to do. And when they haunt, is it in the same order? Are they living out a cycled life as if they didn't even know they were dead? Allowing years, decades even, to pass them without acknowledging it? It would explain why some believed to see Victorian-era ghosts meandering around. Or were they aware of it? That would also explain why some felt or seen things being manipulated. Of keys going missing to only reappear later. Of whispering words just within ear reach yet incomprehensible.</p><p>The breeze shifted, ruffling the edges of pages against Jack's finger, he focused again on the heat that warmed legs beneath denim, and his mind began to drift…</p><p>Vampires were considered undead. Not entirely unlike ghouls, which were a branch of zombies. To which zombies were reanimated loved ones. Ghosts, in a sense, laid among the outskirts of that group. There but not exactly seen. Floating among people's thoughts, memories.</p><p>Many believed vampires to have no soul, thus no spirit – no humanity. They acted on their own desires, their own ambitions. Strong, bloodthirsty, and manipulative beings who prey on a species they've outgrown, evolved from. Many thought them damned, demonic, a curse. That they brought sickness and death, and in a sense, it was true.</p><p><em>They're civilized — They don't feed on humans.</em> Jacob's words grounded Jack from a spiraling dark concept. He needed to remind himself that not everything written in a book or movie script didn't mean anything when regarding the real thing...</p><p>Pale, cold to the touch, strong, fast, and shifting eye colors. They don't eat human food – none that Jack has ever seen – yet they walk in the daylight.</p><p>
  <em>What else was different?</em>
</p><p>The next thing Jack was conscious of was the sound of Charlie's cruiser turning onto the bricks of the driveway. He sat up in surprise, realizing the light was gone, behind the trees, and had fallen asleep. He looked around, muddled, with the sudden feeling of not being alone.</p><p>"Charlie?" His voice carried, but Jack could hear a door slamming in front of the house.</p><p>Jack jumped up, foolishly edgy, gathering the now-damp quilt and his book with furrowed brows. It wasn't entirely unlike him to be paranoid, but this was ridiculous. He strolled inside to see Charlie hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots.</p><p>"Sorry," Jack spoke while rubbing his fist in a circle against his chest, signing while speaking out loud. "I completely forgot to finish dinner."</p><p>"Ah," Charlie waved off the apology, his own hands curving through the air. <em>'Don't worry about it,'</em> Then he spoke the last bit while crashing out on the couch, "I wanted to catch the score on the game, anyway."</p><p>They watched while eating the fish dinner. There wasn't much on – not that he particularly enjoyed, anyway. Sports were never really his thing, but he knew his dad did so he watched along with him. It didn't help that his mind, not yet tired it seemed, continued to stray away from the screen. Charlie seemed happy, though, to be doing something together. And it felt good, despite Jack's current state of mind.</p><p>"Dad," he spoke up during a commercial, "Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to tag along." It was still weird to consider why on earth they wanted that. "Mind if I go with them?"</p><p>Charlie looked over at Jack, "Jessica Stanley?"</p><p>"And Angela Weber."</p><p>"Those are some pretty girls." He started with then became confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"</p><p>"No, but I'm helping them pick the right dress, and probably offer some constructive criticism while I'm at it, I guess." Now that Jack thought it over, it probably had something to do with having a guys opinion. If he liked it then their dates might too.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's alright." He seemed to muse it over. "It's a school night, though."</p><p>"I think we're leaving right after school, so I should be back at a decent time." Not that Jack figured he'd stay for the entire duration.</p><p>"Jack," Charlie seemed to be gearing up for something and it made Jack tense. "Is there… anything you want to tell me? It might be your old mans intuition talkin' but something feels off." He shifted his body more to face his son. "You know you can tell me anything, kiddo."</p><p>He knew that. Any good parent did such things for their kids. It was parenting 101, but Jack wasn't prepared for this kind of potential chat. The whole 'I'm gay' speech and 'might be crushing hard on a supernatural guy – Oh and Billy's son might be a werewolf,' didn't seem like the best of thing to say right now. And maybe never. Not entirely, anyway.</p><p>"You're right, dad. I've had a lot on my mind recently." It wasn't like Jack couldn't say anything, though. "But don't worry too much. It's just school and social life stuff."</p><p>Charlie ignored the fact his game was back on. Instead, his hands lifted and dipped, brushing his chin and pointing to Jack.</p><p>
  <em>'Is it because you're deaf?'</em>
</p><p>Jack instantly shook his head before repeating his father from earlier.</p><p><em>'Don't worry about it,'</em> and tacked on an additional. <em>'I'm fine.'</em> For extra measure.</p><p>Finally, Charlie looked away after giving his boy an affectionate pat on the shoulder with a mumbled, "If you say so. Just know I'm here for you."</p><p>It was sunny again in the morning — something Jack was beginning to get tired of, and dressed for the warmer weather. Well, sort of, he discarded his jacket for a simple black sweater, the sleeves rolled up but kept his beanie in place.</p><p>When Jack made it to school it was evident the silver Volvo, or any of the Cullens' cars, were still missing. He hurried to English with worry swirling in his gut, arriving breathless, but subdued, before the final bell.</p><p>It was the same as yesterday – they were simply gone. Not just Edward, but the whole family.</p><p>With the Port Angeles scheme back on again for tonight, it was no surprise the girls were chatting about it. The news made Lauren adamantly point out the fact she apparently had other obligations. Though it didn't seem like Jessica's proposal for her to join was all that hopeful.</p><p>In the end, Jack was just anxious to get out of town. Hoping distracting himself, even if it meant entertaining some girls, would stop him from glancing over his shoulder, thinking he'd see Edward appear out of the blue in the way he always did.</p><p>After school, Jessica followed Jack home in her old white Mercury so that he could ditch his school luggage and truck. She swapped controls over to him, becoming the definition of a chauffeur at this point, but tried to level his mood to a form of excitement.</p><p>Getting out of town for a bit could do him some good, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've officially made a playlist for this fanfic. Check it out if you'd like:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmvDqo1UQBgcrVPDGj8zoN7B90wKeGBnV</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Port Angeles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!!! This chapter has some homophobic actions, hate crime, etc</p><p>Two chapters in one weekend? And it is the long-awaited scene where Edward swoops and saves Bella from a group of guys being foul human beings. Except now it's Jack. Maybe you've already assumed how this scene might play out differently with him or maybe not. Either way, consider leaving a comment to tell me your thoughts so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"<em>I dance with demons—</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Conceal this double life</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No rhyme or reason—</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>For the war behind these eyes"</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>They made it to Port Angeles by four. It had been a while since he'd been out with such a small group of friends, it was invigorating. Music rumbled on the car stereo, filling it, but not enough to completely drown out the chatter as they drove. Jessica went on about boys — nothing new there, but she did mention that her dinner with Mike had gone very well. A part of her was hoping that by Saturday night, they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage. Jack smiled to himself, pleased. Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but Jack interrupted with a question of his own, sparing her which earned him a grateful glance his way.</p><p>Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. However, Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess gave direction, pointing which way and that way, as Jack drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.</p><p>The dance was titled as semi-formal, which none of them knew exactly what that meant, but both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when Jack told them he'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.</p><p>"Didn't you ever go with a girlfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously as they walked through the front doors of the store.</p><p>"Really," Jack tried to convince her, not wanting to confess his dancing problems again. "I've never had a girlfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."</p><p>"Why not?" she looked at him curiously, a glint of something he had caught days ago when he left to sit with Edward making a reappearance.</p><p>"Uh, well. Honestly?" Jessica gave a nod. "No one asked me."</p><p>She looked skeptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded me. Her words were hinting that <em>she </em>had asked him without verballing mentioning it, "and you told them no." They were in the juniors' section now, scanning the racks for dress-up clothes.</p><p>"Well, maybe it just wasn't the right person," Angela amended quietly. Jack smiled softly at the pointed mention of 'person' and not a female pronoun.</p><p>"Yeah, probably." He agreed.</p><p>The dress selection wasn't large, but both girls found a few things to try on. Jack just sat on a low chair inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to occupy his thoughts. There wasn't much he could offer them in this vein. Sure, he had helped his mom out a few times when she asked if something looked good on her — giving her a confidence boost before going on a date with Phil. Otherwise, comfortable and casual outfits were his specialty.</p><p>Jess was torn between two dresses — one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Jack encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. So he complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and more manageable than similar trips he had taken with his mom, Jack realized. <em>I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.</em></p><p>They headed over to shoes and accessories next. While they tried things on, Jack merely watched and critiqued, the best he could, anyway. A look at his worn sneakers and abused boots could inform anyone that he wasn't a shoe consultant. As for accessories? Ha — do beanies and armbands really count? Their night high was wearing off little by little as they moved along. It didn't help that Jack's mind had started to wander from shopping — who could blame him — and back to a particular mysterious pale figure.</p><p>"Angela?" Jack began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels — she was thrilled to have a date tall enough that she could wear high heels at all it seemed. Luckily, Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter, and they were alone.</p><p>"Mm?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.</p><p>Jack chickened out. "I like those." came out instead.</p><p>"I think I'll get them - though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.</p><p>"Oh, go for it, and hey — they're on sale," he encouraged, knowing products on sale always did the trick for Renée. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.</p><p>Jack chewed on the inside of his cheek before trying again. "Um, Angela..." She looked up curiously.</p><p>"Is it normal for the... Cullens—" he kept his eyes on the shoes"—to be out of school often?" and failed miserably in the attempt to sound nonchalant.</p><p>"Yeah, when the weather is good. They apparently go backpacking all the time — even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy," she told him quietly, examining her shoes, too. She didn't ask one question, let alone the hundreds that Jessica would have unleashed. Jack was beginning to really appreciate Angela's existence.</p><p>"Oh." He let the subject drop — or would have if she didn't look up at him with such a soft, open expression.</p><p>"Can I ask you something in return?" Jack's brow furrowed but not at the anticipation, more for the fact she had whispered that. Out of reflex to understand her clearly, he stepped a little closer and tilted his head to offer his ear directly.</p><p>"It would be wrong for me to say no at this point," he teased. Yet, deep down, Jack felt his stomach drop a little as Angela obliged by leaning in. Her words instantly confirmed his hypothesis of what the other wanted to ask.</p><p>"I know it's… not my place to assume," she began, hushed and — worried? "But, I've seen the way you look at Edward — and believe me, there's no shame in that since so many have done the same." she paused, Jack could hear her take in a breath and on reflex, he swallowed a lump in his throat. "You like him, right?"</p><p>He went to face her, his cheeks warm and eyes already afraid to meet hers, but a hand on his shoulder kept him still. "Don't answer," It was firm words, yet the grasp on his shoulder offered a comforting squeeze before dropping. "Just know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk."</p><p>Jessica returned at that moment, completely oblivious as she raved on about a rhinestone she found in the jewelry section. When she was busy leaning down to pick up a matching set of silver shoes to show them, Jack gave a quick mouthed 'thank you' and Angela smiled back.</p><p>They planned to grab some grub at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as they'd expected — especially for Jack, which he can honestly say it wasn't that bad to have endured. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay. They didn't exactly offer him to join, it was more implied, but Jack told them he would meet them at the restaurant in an hour. Instead, he wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with him, but Jack encouraged them to have fun — they didn't know how preoccupied he could get when surrounded by books; it was him honestly giving them a chance to escape boredom. They walked off to the car chattering happily, and Jack headed in the direction Jess pointed out when he mentioned books.</p><p>He had no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. Jack didn't plan even to go inside. Through the glass, he could see a fifty-year-old woman with long, gray hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties, smiling welcomingly from behind the counter. <em>Damn this kind heart of mine</em>, Jack internally grumbled as he folded in and stepped through the door.</p><p>The woman's aged voice warmly welcomed him as he stepped through the small shelves and up to her desk. He didn't have anything in mind at first, eyes roaming the small assortments displayed — of Wicca charms and scented candles, then something sparked his curiosity. It was a tiny little charm, no bigger than his thumb, and stood tall and durable despite its small stature.</p><p>"A fan of wolves, dear?" she asked kindly as slightly shaky fingers reached out to pick up the wooden charm and offer it closer to Jack. It's midnight black fur and pure white eyes met him straight on.</p><p>"A little," he found himself mumbling.</p><p>"They are truly fascinating creatures — in real life and in lore," she placed it down on the counter as she continued. "On one hand, they can represent chaos and destruction—"</p><p>"—Like Fenrir," Jack interrupted, then instantly looked bashful for doing so. "Sorry." The old lady merely smiled at him, showing no signs of negativity. Possibly even proud that the boy in front of her, even though still so young, had read such material.</p><p>"Yes, just like Fenrir. While on the other hand, they can also represent bravery, loyalty, protection, and wisdom. It is said that the Quileute,—" The mention of Jacob's tribe made Jack look up into a set of wise, tired eyes. "—the native tribe here, are the guardians of this land."</p><p>"Do you…" he searched for any deception, "really believe that?" his curiosity outweighing the nervousness swirling inside. The woman hummed with some form of understanding as she peered down at the statue again in contemplation.</p><p>"I'd like to believe that we have such strong beings looking over us, yes." She finally said before she slid the charm a little closer to him. "Here, take it — free of charge." And the warm smile felt smothering. Jack instantly floundered and moved to push it back at her but she made him pause with an aged chuckle, the noise just as welcoming and warm. "You wouldn't deny this old lady, would you?"</p><p>"I don't — I shouldn't —"</p><p>"—It seems to have called for you, dear." She simply said as if that explained everything. "It wishes to go home with you." Jack really doubted the wooden miniature statue could talk, but as she peered at him he could tell she was determined to believe her own words.</p><p>He grabbed the charm and in that instant, she placed a wrinkly hand upon his. "Let it protect you." Then she let go and Jack noticed a thin black string nestled around the figure. Long enough to be a necklace or to wrap around his wrist a couple of times.</p><p>"Thank you," he breathed out. A part of him not sure how he should feel right now. The gesture was kind. "I will."</p><p>The goodbye was equally as friendly as he walked in, and soon Jack found himself meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic. He could only hope he was heading in the right direction to downtown, not paying as much attention as he probably should; Too caught up in how a tiny-little-thing could metaphorically feel so heavy in his pocket. All the while, Jacob's story about cold-ones and shapeshifters clouded in his mind. So when he looked up and saw someone's silver Volvo parked along the street, he was surprised. </p><p>
  <em>Edward's here?</em>
</p><p>Jack stepped in its direction, moving along in a southerly direction, then stopped. What if it was him? Did he want to see Jack? <em>Would I be intruding on something? Could the whole family be here? </em></p><p>He turned toward some vacant glass-fronted shops, seeing his own faint reflection staring back: Beanie, sweater, dark worn jeans, and sneakers. He looked like someone who should be either dragging a skateboard along beside him or holding himself up under a reading lamp, studying to enroll in college. Not exactly Edward material.</p><p>He watched his face scrunch up and quickly dismissed the pained expression, forcing it to be natural. Then Jack pointed to his diluted, distorted self and rose a peace sign to his forehead. The action swift, self-deprecating in a way, but it was how he felt; '<em>Idiot.'</em></p><p>Jack still had too much time to go looking for Jess and Angela, and he definitely needed to get his mood in hand before meeting back up with them. He fiddled with the wolf, rolling it back and forth between fingers a couple of times while taking some calming breaths, then he continued around a corner.</p><p>He crossed another road, purposely putting distance between him and the Volvo, and realized he was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic Jack had been following earlier was heading north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. He decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks to try his luck on a different street. He was still determined to reach the boardwalk eventually.</p><p>A group of four men turned around the corner he was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. <em>Drunks?</em> As they approached him, Jack realized they weren't that much older than him. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms — clearly having a night out on the town. He guided his feet to the inside of the sidewalk to give them room, not wanting to bump or raddle anyone.</p><p>The closer he got the more he could faintly smell alcohol in the air and notice a few stumbling into each other.</p><p>Right as they moved to pass, one stumbled right in Jack's direction and he froze up, eyes going wide as the body rocked against him. Hands gript his shoulders to steady themselves and a throaty laugh spluttered out.</p><p>"Hey, thanks, man." His words slurred a little and Jack's mind reeled at the puff of hot air fanning too close for comfort. It smelled horrible.</p><p>"No— no problem." They hung in that pose for too long, and Jack felt his body tense even more as the other pushed off him, eyes wracking over him in a hazy manner.</p><p>"'No — no problem,' he said — you guy's heard him stu—stutter, right?" the drunk laughed again, his words mocking. All the while, Jack tried not to look like a nervous child in front of the group. "Get a look at this guy," he then said while opening his arms, body tittering a little before holding its ground.</p><p>Jack must have been staring too long, too afraid to break eye contact— to be honest, but another pal in the group took it as something else. He was taller, a bit broader, and leaned around his drunk friend to push Jack further back. It was evident that this guy's mood was not as jokingly.</p><p>"What you starin' at, huh, boy?"</p><p>"No—nothing," Jack stuttered out again, his body resting against a fire hydrant. "I wasn't—"</p><p>"Shut up, Fag!" Those big hands made a swipe at his sweater, and Jack shifted back more, officially stumbling over the hydrant and flat on his ass in the road. His heart raced.</p><p>"Look, I'm not— I don't want trouble." Jack managed to get out as he continued to scoot on palms and jeans, still too scared to look away.</p><p>The noise that left the man's nose was a distasteful scoff. "Trash like you shouldn't exist." his voice dripped with disdain. Jack gript his shaking hands into a fist against the hard pavement. Pride, hate, and a multitude of anger swimming into the pool of fear. Yet, he knew fighting him or a whole group would be unrealistic, unwise. And as the three of them seem to sober a little and step up behind the towering man, Jack knew they would support him over morals.</p><p>"What's this? Do you want to fight?" The thought of it seemed to excite the guy. If this was a movie, Jack could picture the other popping his knuckles and rolling his neck to prepare for a one-sided beat down — a cocky demeanor rolling off in waves.</p><p>Jack shifted his weight and stood, legs a little wobbly at first but he braced himself. He wasn't going out without taking someone with him. It was the best he could do to not come out the only one damaged.</p><p>Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk and building a wide berth — a sturdy wall now forced between the group and him. The passenger door flung open just a few feet from Jack's startled frame.</p><p>"Get in," a furious voice commanded.</p><p>It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear began to evaporate, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over him — even before he was off the street — as soon as Jack heard his voice. He jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut.</p><p>It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and Jack could barely see Edward's face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he guided the car to face north, accelerating too quickly, and swerving toward the stunned men on the street in its wake. Jack caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as the Volvo straightened out and sped toward the harbor.</p><p>"Put on your seat belt," Edward commanded, and Jack realized he was clutching the seat with both hands. Quickly obeying, he tugged the strap across himself and heard the snap of the belt connecting loudly within the darkness. They took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause.</p><p>Jack didn't know if he should feel more afraid of being in this car or on the sidewalk with a bunch of drunks.</p><p>"Can you please slow down," his voice was strained. "They are miles away now."Not entirely concerned about where they were going, where Edward was taking him, but that at this speed — seat belt or no seat belt — Jack would die if they crashed.</p><p>Edward's fingers clenched the wheel, but they were beginning to slow down at last. Still not the speed limit, though, Jack noticed as a sign with '45' written in big, bold letters flew by too fast. He turned to catch the other's attention again, planning on encouraging him to slow further but ended up staring at his face when street lamps began to fan over them. Still, flawless features, but the expression there didn't belong. It carved an angry scowl on the statue's lips, as if fighting back a full-blown sneer — teeth and all, as brows knotted up lines on what would be a clear flat plane of skin. Edward looked like he could kill someone.</p><p>"You okay?" The question was basically pointless to ask, but it seemed appropriate.</p><p>"No," the reply curt, tone livid.</p><p>Jack sat in silence, watching while those blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop, parking on the side of the highway. He glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything besides the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. <em>When did we leave town?</em></p><p>"Jack?" Edward drew in the teen's attention, voice tight, controlled yet on the verge of snapping.</p><p>"Yes?" His own voice rough, scratchy. As if Jack gurgled rocks. He tried to clear his throat quietly.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Edward still didn't look at him, but the fury was still painted on display.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Distract me, please," he ordered.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>He exhaled sharply.</p><p>"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," Edward clarified, closing eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger.</p><p>"Um." Jack wracked his brain for something trivial; his own thoughts not very clear yet. "Mike asked me on a date yesterday. Don't know why he keeps trying. He isn't exactly my type."</p><p>He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Which part? Why he keeps asking me or why he isn't my type?" Jack pushed his head back against the firm curved seat, just now noticing his beanie was gone. <em>I must have lost it during all the chaos.</em> "I don't know why he keeps trying to go out with me when he has Jessica — it baffles me, and as for why he isn't my type? Well, he's blond for one. Oh, and sporty." Jack continued to babble on, immersing himself in the one-sided monologue.</p><p>"Sports and I don't mix well. Not to mention he is a flirt naturally. I couldn't date a guy who'd probably entrance another without even realizing it. Not to mention he is a social butterfly, and I'm… I'm not. I prefer my books and quiet life. Sure, I hang out with a group in school, but they do all the talking, and that's how I like it. Like right now," Jack shifted to face Edward, noticing the hand had dropped and that gaze was now downcasted. "It's white noise for me. It makes me feel a part of something but not a necessary tool to keep the machine going."</p><p>Edward sighed and finally lifted his eyes to Jack's.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"A little, but not entirely."</p><p>Jack waited, but Edward didn't speak again. Instead, the other leaned his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car, face rigid but not murderous anymore.</p><p>"What's wrong?" It came out more like a whisper.</p><p>"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper," He whispered back as he stared out the window. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those..." He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again. "At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."</p><p>"Oh." The word seemed inadequate, but Jack couldn't think of a better response.</p><p>They sat in silence again. It was past six-thirty by the time Jack glanced at the glowing clock. The car wasn't on, but the tilted key in the ignition still had the battery operating.</p><p>"Jessica and Angela will be worried," he murmured. "I was supposed to meet them."</p><p>Edward started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. They were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. He parallel-parked against the curb in a space Jack would have thought much too small for the Volvo, but it still slid in effortlessly in one try. He looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela were just leaving, pacing anxiously away down the sidewalk.</p><p>"How did you know where... ?" Jack began, but then he just shook his head. Supernatural beings probably had supernatural reasons. He heard the door open and turned to see Edward getting out.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked while stepping out as well, talking over the car's hood.</p><p>"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but those eyes were hard as he slammed the door. He walked around to Jack's side, stepping up onto the walkway.</p><p>Edward spoke before he could. "Might as well stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into those..." He didn't have to finish his words; the thoughts were mutual.</p><p>Jack swiveled on his heels to face the retreating backs, not even comprehending the fact he was still hatless. That his hearing aids could be seen if given the right angle.</p><p>"Jess! Angela!" He yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back over, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who took up space next to him.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.</p><p>"I got lost," Jack admitted sheepishly. "And then I conveniently ran into Edward."</p><p>"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. Jack could see from their staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.</p><p>"Er... yeah, sure." Jessica breathed.</p><p>"Um, actually, Jack, we already ate while we were waiting — sorry," Angela confessed. Though, the look she offered Jack seemed to have a second message hidden within.</p><p>
  <em>Is she trying to get us alone? At a restaurant no less! No, no, no, that's way too close to resembling a date.</em>
</p><p>"That's fine — I'm not hungry." he shrugged, trying to blow it off casually.</p><p>"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Jack home tonight? That way, you won't have to wait while he eats."</p><p>"Uh, no problem, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from Jack's expression whether that was what he wanted. It wasn't entirely ideal, but it did open up a window for Jack to ask questions.</p><p>"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which he could see a little ways away, parked across First Street. As they got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. Jack waited for them to drive away before turning to face Edward.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not hungry," he insisted.</p><p>"Humor me."</p><p>Edward walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. Jack walked past him into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.</p><p>The restaurant wasn't crowded — it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was female, and Jack recognized the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. He was surprised by how much that bothered him, but not entirely shocked at the same time. She was tall, petite but well-framed, and unnaturally blonde.</p><p>"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not, Jack still heard it. He saw her eyes flicker to him and then away, a mix of satisfaction that it appeared two friends were out dining — which helped that suspicion with the space Edward kept between them, and something curious. She led them both to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dining floor.</p><p><em>Great… </em>crowds, chatter, the clanking of silver wear, and laughter ringing clear. <em>I won't be able to hear a damn thing clearly in here.</em></p><p>Jack was about to sit, but Edward shook his head.</p><p>"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host.</p><p>"Sure." She sounded as surprised as Jack. She turned and led them around a partition to a small ring of booths - all of them empty. "How's this?"</p><p>"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.</p><p>"Um—" The host shook her head, blinking."—your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.</p><p>"You really shouldn't do that to people," Jack playfully criticized. "It's hardly fair."</p><p>"Do what?" Edward smirked, well aware.</p><p>"Dazzle them like that. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now and trying to figure out which way would successfully get her arms around you."</p><p>Edward pretended to appear confused, no longer joking, and Jack saw right through it.</p><p>"Oh, come on," he said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on others, right?"</p><p>He tilted his head to one side, gaze lit with curiosity. "You think I dazzle people?"</p><p>"What? You haven't noticed?" The question came off absurd. As if Jack couldn't believe he had to play along. "Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"</p><p>Edward ignored the questions. "Do I dazzle you?"</p><p>Jack felt the tip of his ears burn. "Once or twice," he admitted.</p><p>And then the server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.</p><p>"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you two to drink?"</p><p>He looked at Jack expectantly. <em>Was this how dates worked? </em>It certainly felt like one.</p><p>"I'll have a Sprite?" It sounded like a question.</p><p>"Two Sprites," Edward tacked on.</p><p>"I'll be right back with that," she assured Edward with another unnecessary smile, but he didn't see it. Instead, he was watching Jack.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Those eyes stayed fixed on his face. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine," he replied, surprised by the intensity.</p><p>"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold... ?"</p><p>"Should I?"</p><p>Edward chuckled at the puzzled tone in Jack's voice.</p><p>"Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." His face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile.</p><p>"Not to potentially disappoint, but I doubt that will happen," he said after a short pause. "I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things."</p><p>"Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."</p><p>Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to Jack as she placed them on the table.</p><p>"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.</p><p>"Jack?" he asked instead and said person watched the girl turn unwillingly toward him.</p><p>He picked the first thing he saw on the menu. "Um... I'll have the Meatball Spaghetti."</p><p>Good job, Jack, <em>how original.</em></p><p>"And you?" She turned back to Edward with a smile.</p><p>"Nothing for me," he said.</p><p>
  <em>Of course not.</em>
</p><p>"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.</p><p>"Drink," he ordered as the waitress dragged her feet away.</p><p>Jack mused the thought of denying the order but decided against it. He slid the clear glass over and took a sip of the soda, and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty he was. Jack realized he had finished the whole thing when another glass was pushed toward him.</p><p>"Thanks," he muttered, now slowly taking a sip. The cold from the icy soda was radiating through his chest and cooling his throat.</p><p>"Are you cold?"</p><p>"It's just the Sprite," he explained, shivering again. "I forgot to mention no ice." Typically, Jack didn't mind the cold; cold weather, snow, cool winds, a brush of vampire skin — but ice in his drinks is where he drew the line.</p><p>"Don't you have a jacket?" His voice was disapproving. "I've never seen you without it till tonight."</p><p>"Yeah," he was missing the jacket if Jack was being honest. "The weather was nice today so I left without it."</p><p>Before he could even finish, Edward was shrugging out of his jacket. Jack suddenly realized that he had never once noticed what he was wearing — not just tonight, but ever. Not really. He just couldn't seem to look away from those eyes and face most of the time. It made him notice now, focusing. The jacket was a light beige leather; underneath he wore an ivory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was.</p><p>Jack broke his gaze as the coat was handed over, a little ashamed to be ogling Edward when the guy was sitting <em>right </em>there.</p><p>"Thanks," he said again, sliding arms into the jacket. It was a little big but not too roomy and cold — the way a jacket felt in the morning, hanging in the drafty hallway, before being worn. It smelled amazing, though. Absentmindedly Jack inhaled, trying to identify the scent. It didn't smell like cologne, not exactly. <em>Pine trees?</em> It was homey, like warmly-lit candles, yet nature-like.</p><p>Jack shoved the sleeves up his arms like he often did his sweater but left the front unzipped.</p><p>"That color blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching Jack, and he was just surprised that Edward noticed the subtle hue; It was just black to him, to most people, but with the right light it could appear a deep dark blue. He looked down, flushing a small degree, at even being complimented.</p><p>Edward pushed the bread basket toward Jack.</p><p>"Really, I'm not going into shock," he protested in return.</p><p>"You should be — a normal person would be. You don't even look shaken." It seemed to unsettle Edward, Jack noticed as those eyes stared at him. He saw how light they were tonight under the fake glowing fixtures, lighter than he'd ever seen them. Golden butterscotch.</p><p>
  <em>One of my favorite hard candies.</em>
</p><p>"Being harassed back there wasn't my first rodeo," Jack mumbled, feeling obligated, to tell the truth to the guy who rescued him. "Though," his fingers broke off a piece of bread. "Probably the most potentially violent one so far." He bit into the bread.</p><p>Back in Phoenix where the city bustled with a bigger population of diversity, it wasn't too common but it still occurred; hateful glances, religious people spewing how he'll go to hell, a few classmates giving him a wider berth in hallways.</p><p>That confession, however, seemed to only displease Edward more; his alabaster brow furrowed. He shook his head, frowning.</p><p>"Doesn't matter," he murmured to himself. Without a beanie and busy tables, Jack could hear without straining too much. It was nice.</p><p>Jack measured the other's expression, wondered when it would be okay to start questioning him.</p><p>"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are lighter," he commented, trying to distract Edward from whatever thought that had left him frowning and somber.</p><p>He stared at Jack, stunned. "What?"</p><p>"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black," he went on. "And I have a theory about that."</p><p>Those eyes narrowed. "More theories?"</p><p>"Mm-hm." Jack chewed on a small bite of the bread again, trying to look indifferent.</p><p>"I hope you were more creative this time... or are you still stealing from comic books?" His faint smile was mocking; his eyes were still tight, however. Defensive? <em>Trying to distract me are you, Edward?</em></p><p>Jack sighed. "Well, no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it on my own, either," he confessed.</p><p>"And?" Edward prompted.</p><p>But then the waitress strode around the partition with the food. Jack realized they'd been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table— again, because they both straightened up as she approached. She set the dish in front of Jack and turned quickly to Edward.</p><p>"Did you change your mind by chance?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" Jack just might be imagining the double meaning in those words.</p><p>"No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice." He gestured with a long white hand to the empty cups in between them.</p><p>"Sure." She removed the empty glasses and walked away.</p><p>"You were saying?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you about it in the car. If..." Jack paused.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised that there are conditions?" He raised one eyebrow, his voice ominous. Jack rolled his eyes in jest.</p><p>"I <em>do </em>have a few questions, of course."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The waitress was back with two more Sprites. She sat them down without a word this time and left again. Jack guessed even she could plainly take an unspoken hint.</p><p>He took a sip.</p><p>"Well, go ahead," he pushed, his voice still hard.</p><p>"Careful, I still have that one owed question from days ago I could ask instead." Jack teased without much heat in the words, appearing the most relaxed and casual of the two despite just being a victim of homophobic hate crime.</p><p>Edward didn't comment, quietly waiting for the verdict.</p><p>Jack started with the most undemanding. Or so he thought. "Why are you in Port Angeles?"</p><p>The other instantly looked down, folding large hands together slowly on the table. Those eyes flickered up at Jack from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Next."</p><p>Jack deadpanned with a piece of bread inches from his lips. His hand dropped, the food forgotten."But that's the easiest one."</p><p>"Not happening. Next," Edward wasn't budging.</p><p>Jack looked down, frustrated. He unraveled the silverware, picked up a fork, and carefully began to intertwine sauce coated noodles. He chewed slowly, gaze still on the table, while he thought. The food was good. Jack swallowed and took another sip of Sprite and lifted his chin.</p><p>"Alright, then." he glared at Edward and continued slowly. "Let's say, hypothetically, of course, that... someone... could know what people are thinking— read minds, you know — with a few exceptions."</p><p>"Just one exception," he corrected, "hypothetically," he added.</p><p>"All right." Edward was playing along, and that seemed to open the metaphorical doors further. Yet Jack tried to stay casual, socially indifferent.</p><p>"How does that work? What are the limitations? How would... that someone... find someone else at exactly the right time? How would they know someone was in trouble?"</p><p>"Hypothetically?" he asked.</p><p>Jack nodded.</p><p>"Well, if... that someone had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." Edward shook his head, rolling eyes even — the action almost silly on such a handsome face. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know." It appeared that he was done toying the line, Jack realized.</p><p>"We were speaking of a hypothetical case." he reminded the other a tad with a faint frown. Dogging on Jack about getting in trouble soured the mood a little.</p><p>Yet Edward laughed, gaze warm, and body language relaxing.</p><p>"Yes, we were," he agreed. "But that was as plain to see as peering through a window, Jack. I knew what you were getting at."</p><p>So maybe Jack wasn't being as vague as he could have been, but he wanted answers. Dancing around them wasn't going to get them.</p><p>Edward seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His gaze locked with Jacks, and he guessed Edward was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell him the truth.</p><p>"You can trust me, you know," he murmured before lifting his hands, signing the rest. '<em>We can sign if you prefer privacy.'</em> It wasn't like anyone could see very well from where they sat.</p><p>Edward's fingers twitched and lifted up. '<em>I don't know if I have a choice anymore.' </em>he stilled for a moment then his fingers dipped, '<em>I was wrong'</em>.</p><p>Jack repeated the last words with furrowed brows. He finished with putting a palm on the back of his hand before lifting both up, facing upward and swaying side to side. '<em>Wrong on what?'</em></p><p>This time he spoke but it was just above a whisper. "You're much more observant than I gave you credit for." That made Jack smirk, but not in a cocking manner.</p><p>'<em>I thought you were always right.'</em> he signed.</p><p>Edward gave a small smile. "I used to be." He shook his head again and the smile was gone. "I was wrong about you on one other thing, as well. You're not a magnet for accidents — that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."</p><p>Jack's expression fell as well. "And you put yourself into that category?" he guessed.</p><p>The other's face turned cold, expressionless. "Unequivocally."</p><p>He stretched his hand across the table — ignoring Edward when the man tried to pull back and touched the back of his hand shyly with fingertips. Of course, his skin was cold and hard, like a stone. This was far more intimate, Jack knew that, but it helped get his next words across the other's palpably dark opinion.</p><p>"Thank you." His voice was soft but filled with gratitude. "That's twice now you've saved me."</p><p>Edward's face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"</p><p>Jack scowled but nodded. The hand beneath moved out from Jack's gentle touch, placing both of his under the table. But Edward still leaned toward him.</p><p>"I followed you to Port Angeles," he admitted, speaking in a rush. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." He paused. Jack wondered if it should bother him that he was following him or the fact Edward kept bringing up his faults; instead, Jack felt a strange surge of pleasure. Edward stared, maybe wondering why the other's lips were curving into an involuntary smile.</p><p>"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?" Jack speculated, distracting himself. "I doubt the Reaper much likes souls slipping between his fingers."</p><p>"That wasn't the first time," Edward said, voice almost entirely gone. Jack stared at him in amazement, but he was looking down. <em>'Your number was up the first time I met you.' </em>He signed as if he couldn't speak it out loud.</p><p>Jack felt a spasm of fear at his words and the abrupt memory of that violent black glare the first day... <em>He wanted to kill me that day</em>. The coherent realization like a cloudless sky. <em>That disgusted look on his face was him smelling my blood</em>. The pieces fit little by little. <em>I was a temptation to him, but he also saved me just days later.</em> No, Edward might have wanted to kill him then, but he made up for it by now. <em>Was being friendly with me, being somewhat socially nice, a part of that plan?</em> Jack felt a sense of sadness at that. He was over here crushing on Edward and the same guy could just be trying to fix a wrong that never happened.</p><p><em>That's okay</em>, he lied to himself. Jack could understand. He would.</p><p>By the time Edward looked up to read his eyes, there was no trace of fear in them. "You remember?" he asked his angel's face grave.</p><p>"Yes." Jack was calm.</p><p>"And yet here you sit." There was a trace of disbelief in his voice; he raised one eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, here I sit... because of you." he paused. "Because somehow you knew how to find me today... ?" Jack prompted.</p><p>Edward pressed his lips together, staring at him through narrowed eyes, deciding again. Then they flashed down to a barely touched plate, and then back up.</p><p>"You eat, I'll talk," he bargained.</p><p>Jack quickly scooped up a nice size meatball and popped it in his mouth, obliging that deal.</p><p>"It's harder than it should be — keeping track of you. Usually, I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." He looked anxious and Jack realized he had frozen. He made himself swallow, then forked up noodles and went back to eating. Not saying a single word.</p><p>"I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not carefully — like I said, only you could find trouble in Port Angeles — and at first I didn't notice when you took off on your own. Then, when I realized that you weren't with her anymore, I went looking for you at the bookstore I saw in her head. I could tell that you went in but didn't stay long and that you'd gone south... and I knew you would have to turn around soon. So I was just waiting for you, randomly searching through the thoughts of people on the street — to see if anyone had noticed you so I would know where you were. I had no reason to be worried... but I was strangely anxious..." He was lost in thought, staring past Jack, seeing things the other couldn't imagine.</p><p><em>Was it like a picture book or movie?</em> <em>Or are they fragmented thoughts and memories wavering in and out like a spider's web?</em></p><p>Edward's voice drew him back in. "I started to drive in circles, still... listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then —" He stopped, clenching his teeth together in sudden fury. Though there was an effort to calm himself.</p><p>"Then what?" Jack whispered. Edward continued to stare over his head, immersed in what he could only perceive to be how he was found.</p><p>"I heard what they were thinking," he growled, an upper lip curling slightly back over his teeth. "I saw your face in his mind as you stared up from the street." He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, his hand covering his eyes. The movement was so swift it startled Jack.</p><p>"It was very... hard — you can't imagine just how hard — for me to simply take you away, and leave them... <em>alive</em>." His voice was muffled by his arm. "I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them," he admitted in a whisper.</p><p>Jack sat quietly, dazed with incoherent thoughts. His own hands were folded in his lap, forgetting the meal entirely now, and leaning weakly against the seat. Edward still had his face in his hand, and still looked like a sorrowful beautifully crafted statue.</p><p>Finally, when Edward looked up, that gaze sought out Jack's, and they were full of questions.</p><p>"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.</p><p>Jack nodded as he swallowed.</p><p>The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. <em>Or watching.</em></p><p>"How are we doing?" she asked Edward.</p><p>"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rougher, still reflecting the strain of the conversation. It seemed to muddle her. He looked up, waiting.</p><p>"S—sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.</p><p>There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her.</p><p>"No change." He smiled and Jack saw right through the fake pleasantries, wondering how he could have ever felt jealousy before. Then he stood up, and Jack followed his lead.</p><p>She smiled invitingly at Edward again. "You have a nice evening."</p><p>He didn't look away from Jack as he thanked her. Making a point to always include him in the conversation, the action honestly sweet, while tethering on embarrassing. Not that Jack would ever voice that out loud. However, he still gave the tinest smile of gratitude.</p><p>Edward walked close beside him to the door, still careful not to touch Jack. Once outside he opened the passenger door, holding it for him, and shutting it softly afterward. Jack watched Edward walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, by how graceful he was — a predator's grace. He probably should have been used to that by now, but with the new information provided, he simply wasn't.</p><p>Then again, he had a feeling Edward wasn't the kind of person anyone could get used to.</p><p>Once inside the car, he started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold, but was warm in Edward's jacket, his own body heat doing its job under the layer of leather.</p><p>The other pulled out through the traffic, without even a glance, and flipped around to head toward the freeway at a speed that wouldn't get them pulled over.</p><p>"Now," he said significantly, "it's <em>your </em>turn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unraveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a chapter a day early. =)<br/>And no promises, but I might double-post this weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Sometimes I get the feeling the more that I know —</em>
  <br/>
  <em>the more the pain starts to grow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then it starts to feel like I’m losing control—</em>
  <br/>
  <em>with every new thing I know”</em>
</p><hr/><p>The buildings blurred past, along with signs and small clusters of people wandering home. The night grew late and less populated as the Volvo broke away from the town and down the sleek black highway.</p><p>It was time for Jack to talk, to follow through with his bargain, but his mind was still heavy with its own questions. He wanted to know everything that Edward would be willing to share, and he blamed it on his desire for knowledge. Something that had always been with him since he was a little kid fingering the pages of book two grades thicker than he ought to read.</p><p>Jack glanced at Edward, his lips moving before his brain could stop it, "Can I ask you one more thing?"</p><p>Edward accelerated down the quiet street just a little faster — there was no traffic, no stop signs or traffic lights to slow him down. In the silence that followed, Edward sighed.</p><p>"I thought we were past all the evasiveness," Jack quietly pushed, tone a little teasing while testing just how far he could metaphorically wade into the chilly water.</p><p>Edward almost smiled. "Fine. Just one," he agreed. Jack instantly jumped at the opportunity.</p><p>"How does it work — the whole mind-reading thing? Can you read anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? And what about your family, can they all do it?" Jack really wanted to know if he was right. It always seemed like Edward's 'person reading' skills were a bit unnatural, supernatural.</p><p>"That's more than one," he pointed out, and Jack simply gazed at him, waiting patiently — eager to know.</p><p>"No, it's just me." Edward began softly. "And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's 'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles." He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum — a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking becomes clear."</p><p>Jack watched Edward closely and how his expression pinched a little and eyes wandered further out into the distance, thinking on how to express his ability clearly. It amazed him that he was even right — that Edward did read minds! It made a lot of sense. The way he had looked up the first day toward his table, to Jessica, as if she had yelled out to him without speaking. And the day Jack sat with him, how Edward was able to look over his shoulder and chuckle at things that he couldn't hear. Assume things without a doubt.</p><p>"Most of the time I tune it all out," Edward continued. "It can be distracting, overwhelming. I'm sure you can imagine. And when I do it's easier to seem normal." he frowned then as he said the words. "At least, when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."</p><p>"And… you can't hear mine?" Jack guessed, putting two and two together from that one day in biology. The day Edward mentioned him being difficult to read. "Why do you think you can't hear me?"</p><p>His gaze left the road entirely to look at Jack, eyes enigmatic.</p><p>"I don't know," he murmured. "The only guess I have is that maybe your mind works differently." Jack bit the inside of his cheek as he stared back, already having a theory for that.</p><p>"Do you think…" he paused, not exactly wanting to suggest it. "It could be because of my hearing issue?" It's far fetched. The concept was downright ridiculous — but, however, what if it held some truth?</p><p>Jack had lost it so long ago that the voice in his head didn't always sound right. It had aged up with him; the hearing aids helping him to know how his voice sounds, instead of still being a little eight-year-old boy. Or some mix of how'd he could remember Charlie's voice at that age. Yet, still, it wasn't entirely his own.</p><p>Jack was lucky to have still, roughly estimating, twenty percent of his hearing.</p><p>Edward's gaze flicked to the exposed ear and simply shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I've met many over the years with the same disability and had no problem." Jack's shoulders relaxed a little at that. It really had bothered him.</p><p>"Then… what?"</p><p>"The way I see it is it's the same way a radio might work. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency, and I'm only getting FM." He grinned then, suddenly amused, and Jack gave a quiet snort.</p><p>"Funny — but I can't help but feel… I don't know, a little bit like a freak because of it." The concept ate at Jack more than it should — probably because the other had never met a human who he couldn't read, and here Jack was — a strange mystery facing off with an even stranger creature.</p><p>"I hear voices in my mind, and you're worried that you're the freak," Edward laughed again, the noise such a light trickle. "Don't worry; it's just a theory..." Then his eyes locked back to the road, lips pulled down a little — serious once more. "Which brings us back to you and your theories."</p><p>Jack sighed. <em>How to begin?</em></p><p>"Aren't we past all the evasions now?" he reminded Jack softly.</p><p><em>Using my words against me, are we? </em>Sassy Edward was beginning to grow on him.</p><p>Jack looked away from the other's face for the first time, trying to find the words as he fumbled with the wolf charm now inside Edward's jacket pocket. It seemed to anchor him and offer Jack something physical to grasp when his mentality wavered.</p><p>"I won't laugh," Edward promised, gently urging.</p><p>"I'm more afraid that you'll be angry." There's always a chance that Jack's next words could irk Edward. Especially once the mention of a particular tribe came up, which it likely will with the direction his mind was going.</p><p>"Is it that bad?"</p><p>"Well, maybe — possibly. I like to prepare just in case."</p><p>Edward waited while Jack pulled out his empty hands, busying himself by idly toying with fingers — the sleeve of the jacket — noticing that he should trim his nails — anything so he didn't have to see the other expression.</p><p>"Go ahead then," His voice was calm. "I'll try to keep my temper restrained."</p><p>"I don't know how to start," Jack admitted after another second of silence.</p><p>"Why don't you start at the beginning... you said you didn't come up with this on your own."</p><p>"No, I didn't. Not entirely, anyway."</p><p>"What got you started then? A book? A movie?" Edward probed.</p><p>"Kind of but not exactly. It happened on Saturday, at the beach." Jack shifted his gaze to the glove box, tracing the almost nonexistent lines along the surface with his eyes. "I ran into an old family friend — Jacob Black. His dad and my dad have been friends since, well, since before Jake and I were babies."</p><p>Edward stayed quiet. Most likely waiting for the part that should 'anger' him.</p><p>"His dad is one of the Quileute elders." Jack still didn't look over at did, however, catch a glimpse out of the corner of his vision, noticing the hands on the wheel and how they seemed to clench tighter. "We went for a walk, and he was telling me some old legends — trying to scare me, I think. He told me one in particular that seemed to..." Jack hesitated but then sighed out, "It seemed to make everything click into place."</p><p>"And?" he finally spoke, urging him to say the words lingering on the other's tongue.</p><p>"The story was about cold-ones — vampires."</p><p>"And you immediately thought of me?" Voice still as calm as ever, but maybe that was what scared Jack the most. The calm before the storm.</p><p>"No. He... mentioned your family directly."</p><p>He was silent, staring at the road now, and Jack felt the sudden need to fill in the silence — to defend his friend.</p><p>"Jacob thought it was a silly superstition," The words fumbled out quickly. "He didn't expect me to think anything of it. To realize the significance of some old tribal wise tale," It didn't seem like enough; however, Jack had to confess. "To be honest, I'm the one who initiated the conversation. I asked him to tell me."</p><p>"Why?" it seemed laced with accused stupidity.</p><p>
  <em>I'll figure it out eventually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you wouldn't.</em>
</p><p>"Lauren said something about you. An older boy from the tribe overheard the family name being mentioned and said that the Cullen family didn't come to the reservation, only it didn't—" Jack clenched his hands. "— It sounded like he meant something different by it. So, I got Jacob alone and told him I wanted to know more."</p><p>Edward startled Jack by laughing, which made him glare up at the other. He was laughing, breaking his promise, but his eyes were fierce, staring ahead.</p><p>"And how did you exactly manage that?" he asked.</p><p>"He didn't want to tell me at first, mentioning it was some family secret, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."</p><p>Edward practically scoffed, "And you accused me of dazzling people."</p><p>"It wasn't like that! I didn't flirt with him," Jack quickly shot out, feeling his cheeks burn, not liking the accusation. He looked away from Edward again to glare out the window into the flying night.</p><p>"What did you do after that?" Edward asked after a minute passed. Jack allowed another minute before answering.</p><p>"It all added up after that — the little things that I noticed..." his voice was quiet, expression easing into a blank one while trees flashed by. "Pale, cold to the touch, strong and fast," Jack ticked off his mental list. "Your eyes changing colors, not eating human food, and the fact you purposely skipped biology class the day they were testing blood types."</p><p>"And did that convince you?" His voice sounded barely audible, the question tittering on a statement.</p><p>"...Yes." Jack looked away from the blurry black shapes and toward Edward's equally dark face. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"</p><p>"And if I am, does that not scare you?" he still didn't look at Jack, determined actually to watch the road despite not needing to minutes ago. It felt as if they were driving faster now, speeding along curved roads.</p><p>"Sure, it does." Edward's jaw clenched. The only telltale sign that the answer affected him that Jack could see. "I would consider myself crazy if it didn't. You stopped a van from crushing me, Edward." he continued to look at the other as if his eyes were begging for the man to look at him instead of the asphalt. "I'm aware of how deadly you might be because of that, but yet you saved my life, time and time again. Either this is a lengthy cat and mouse game or — as the tribe legend explained, you don't feed on humans anymore but animals, and thus I'm not on the menu."</p><p>A hard, mocking edge entered Edward's voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human!"<br/><br/>"No, not really." </p><p>Then Edward fell silent, his expression forming into a bleak and cold mask — distancing himself.</p><p>"You're angry," Jack sighed. "But of what exactly, I'm unsure. Would you have preferred I wasn't scared?"</p><p>"No," he said instantly, but his tone was as hard as his face. "I'd rather know what you're thinking."</p><p>Jack took a moment to breathe, to figure out where to take this conversation, and went with his gut. "Does it really matter if I'm afraid or not? The world is full of people who don't have an excuse to be a monster — unlike you and your family." He felt a need to defend something he didn't truly understand, but that didn't stop him. "Sometimes humans, without supernatural reasonings, kill and slaughter innocent beings."<br/><br/>"I am curious about something." he continued after another pause. Edward glanced at Jack, finally, though the action was as quick as a blink.</p><p>"Not surprising, when are you not?"</p><p>He ignored Edward's cold comment. "How old are you?"</p><p>"Seventeen," he answered promptly, too quickly. Just as before, it felt rehearsed.</p><p>"And how long have you been seventeen?" Jack prodded, not willing to take the lie.</p><p>Then those lips twitched. "...A while," he admitted at last.</p><p>"Okay," he was pleased that Edward was still being honest with him. Those eyes stared him down, again, much as they had before, when Edward was worried the other would go into shock. Jack smiled slightly in encouragement, wanting honesty, and watched as Edward frowned in return — still wanting distance, safety.</p><p>"Okay, we'll keep this simple and quick." Edward looked unamused but didn't decline Jack either so he continued. "How can you come out during the daytime?"</p><p>He chuckled, a thin dry sound compared to an actual laugh. "That's a myth." Jack mentally noted to ask for more details on that later, not wanting to push Edward too far.</p><p>"How about coffins. Do you sleep in them?"</p><p>"Another myth." He hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "...I don't sleep."</p><p>It took him a minute to absorb that. "Not at all, really?" The idea of never sleeping, especially for a vampire — an immortal being, must make 'living' seem like a literal eternity. <em>Just how much would that weigh someone's mind down? </em>To never have that break, that mental rest, that sleep offered.</p><p>"Never," Edward said, his voice nearly inaudible. He turned to look at Jack with a wistful expression. Those golden eyes held him in their grasp, making his train of thought go haywire for a moment. Jack couldn't look away until Edward did.</p><p>"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." His voice was hard again, jaw clenching.</p><p>Jack blinked. "You're talking about the blood part, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes, are you not concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"And that's thanks to your friend too, is it?" His voice was bleak. "Don't you wish to know if I've consumed human blood? If I ever messed up and took a life? If I still want..."</p><p>Jack could only imagine what he wanted to say even if Edward's words died off. "I'm not going to assume what life you must have lived when you first turned, Edward. I'm not. It's not my place, but I do have theories of how it might have gone and I strongly doubt that no humans were harmed in the process. I bet —" his eyes fell to his lap at his next words. "— that many have died, actually."</p><p>"Then you understand that I am dangerous and this is why I told you to stay away," Edward said instantly, flatly. "We're usually very good at what we do, but sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."</p><p>Jack didn't comment on that, knowing very well now the danger he could be in when alone — truly alone, with Edward.</p><p>They were both silent for a while as the car purred and the dark scenery outside blurred by in a haze of shadowy shapes. Jack was beginning to realize this might be the last time he spoke to Edward. That the other would again try to distance himself and the thought was painful for some reason. A reason that Jack couldn't quite understand why. <em>Have I fallen for him that hard?</em> The same guy that gave him whiplash and mood swings like a kid going through puberty. <em>Body, you are ridiculous and confusing.</em></p><p>Jack searched for Edward's gaze again, seeking for anything to make the growing dread leave. "Mind telling me more?" he asked softly, almost desperately. He wanted to know so much — more than any books or movies could offer — anything to postpone the enviable.</p><p>Edward looked at him quickly, startled by the change in Jack's tone. "What more do you want to know?"</p><p>"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," he suggested, voice still tinged with a need — a desire to understand.</p><p>"I don't want to be a monster." the answer came out very low, simple. Jack figured as much but it was good to be told out loud.</p><p>"Animal blood isn't enough, is it?"</p><p>Edward paused then sighed. "We compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger — or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. For the most part." His tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult to handle."</p><p>"Is it very difficult for you now?" Jack asked. He had to know.</p><p>Edward looked stiff, rigid, as if not even breathing. "Yes."</p><p>"But you're not hungry now," Jack said confidently — stating, not asking.</p><p>Warm honey eyes flicked back to Jack, squinted with something like agitation. "And why do you think that?"</p><p>"Your eyes. I told you I had a theory, didn't I? I've noticed you are… worse when you're hungry — when your eyes are black."</p><p>His posture relaxed just an inch, a finger tapping the wheel instead of trying to squeeze the life out of an inanimate object. "You are observant, aren't you?" the question tailed by a soft laugh. As if Edward couldn't believe this was happening, that he ever doubted the teen sitting in his passenger seat staring at him with such curiosity. Not disgust or complete fear, but wonderment.</p><p>Jack didn't answer; he just listened to the sound of the other's laugh, committing it to memory.</p><p>"Were you hunting this weekend?" he asked when it was quiet again, still not wanting that heavy silence to build a wall between them.</p><p>"Yes." Edward paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say more. "I didn't want to leave, but it was... necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."</p><p>"Why didn't you want to leave?"</p><p>"It makes me... anxious... to be away from you." His eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be making Jack's bones turn to jelly. Gone was the fierce cold creature trying to scare him away, and in its place was a young tired-looking man — wary but willing. "I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And after what happened tonight, I'm surprised that you did make it through a whole weekend unscathed." He shook his head, and then seemed to remember something. "Well, not totally unscathed."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your hands," he reminded Jack who quickly looked down at his palms, at the almost-healed scrapes across the heels of his hands. <em>Those eyes miss nothing.</em></p><p>"I fell," Jack sighed, recalling that night in the woods following the backs of friends. How he had rushed to keep up, forgoing caution, and hitting his knees as he stumbled.</p><p>"That's what I thought." Edward's lips curved up at the corners. "I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse - and that possibility tormented me the entire time I was away. It was a very long three days. I really got on Emmett's nerves." He smiled ruefully at me.</p><p>"Three days? You returned early?"</p><p>"Yes, on Sunday."</p><p>"Then why weren't any of you in school?" Jack felt a slither of frustration, at how the disappointment had silently ate at him those days.</p><p>"Well, you asked if the sun hurts me, and it doesn't — but I can't go out in the sunlight — at least, not directly."</p><p>"Oh?" Jack looked away in thought, his brain already trying to figure out why on reflex.</p><p>"I'll explain someday," Edward promised without going into further detail. That only made Jack's lips twitch with a need to dig further, but he didn't. Instead, he let his mind land on the next available thought.</p><p>"You could have told me you were leaving for a few days."</p><p>Edward was puzzled. "Yes," he slowly admitted. "But I knew you were safe."</p><p>"And I didn't know where you were. I —" Jack hesitated, dropping his eyes. The other could express such things as being worried about him, but here Jack was feeling his throat squeeze. Explaining how much Edward's absence had really bothered him feeling too heavy to unlodge without difficulty.</p><p>"What?" His velvety voice was compelling, warm. He recognized that soft tone and bit the inside of his cheek; Edward was trying to dazzle his way through the answer. Jack just didn't know if it was a subconscious habit to fall back on, like a trained muscle to use, or deliberate.</p><p>"Stop that," his voice was strained, almost pushing through his teeth as he stared at his clenched fingers upon his lap. When Jack looked back to Edward, who indeed fell quiet, the expression on his face with a subtle look of shock. Jack swallowed the lump down. "Let me tell you without you… using your abilities."</p><p>"I didn't like it."Jack continued with a little more volume. "Not seeing you, I mean." Grey eyes searched the others. "It made me anxious, too." A blush warmed his cheeks while a weight applied pressure along his chest, forcing his gaze back down.</p><p>Edward was quiet for a moment before a groan quietly slipped. The noise drew Jack's gaze up to see a pained expression. "This is wrong."</p><p>Jack couldn't understand his response. It could apply to so many things brought up in the hours they've spent. Reflexively it brought up one major fear that rolled around beneath Jack's skin constantly. <em>Wrong? Wrong how? Me?</em> Was Edward implying that their feelings toward one another was wrong? <em>Is he… grossed out by the idea of liking me? </em></p><p>Let it be known that Jack truly overthinks things.</p><p>"Was it something I… said?" his voice was a mumbled mess, afraid of the answer.</p><p>"Don't you see, Jack?" Edward instantly spoke, sounding more confident. "It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a wholly other thing for you to be so involved." He turned his anguished eyes to the road, his words flowing almost too fast for Jack to understand. "I don't want to hear that you feel that way." His voice was low but urgent. Edward's words cut him. "It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Jack, and you know that now."</p><p>"No." Jack tried very hard to sound just as confident, but the simple word wavered.</p><p>"I'm serious," he growled, determined to not let the teen persuade him otherwise.</p><p>"So am I. I told you, you're not a bad guy. Yes," he sighed. "You are a vampire that could be dangerous. Yes, I am aware of that danger, but you… Edward, you… I don't think you would ever want to truly hurt me. I don't want to be sca—"</p><p>"—No, don't dare to finish that." Edward's voice whipped out, low and harsh, cutting. "Never say <em>that</em>."</p><p>Jack bit his lip and was glad the other couldn't know how much that really stung. He stared out at the road on reflex, not wanting to meet the eyes that may be barring down at him with such vivid anger — or could it be desperation?</p><p>Edward was driving too fast now. <em>Eager to get rid of me, probably.</em></p><p>"...What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice still raw. Jack just shook his head, not sure if he could speak. Despite feeling the other's gaze on his face, Jack kept his own on the racing treeline.</p><p>"Are you… upset?" He sounded appalled. Jack hadn't realized the moisture in his eyes had become that evident. He quickly closed his eyes while taking an unsteady breath, trying to steady the emotions threatening to ruin their last moment together.</p><p>"No," He finally got out, but his voice cracked.</p><p>Jack saw Edward reach toward him hesitantly with his right hand, but then he stopped and placed it slowly back on the steering wheel.</p><p>"I'm sorry." His voice burned with regret. Jack knew he wasn't just apologizing for the words that had upset him, it was too heavy and laced with layers of guilt.</p><p>The darkness slipped by them in silence.</p><p>"Tell me something," he asked after another minute, and Jack could hear him struggle to use a lighter tone. The silence apparently ate away at Edward as much as it did him.</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"What were you thinking tonight, just before I came around the corner? I couldn't understand your expression — you didn't look that scared, you looked like you were concentrating very hard on something."</p><p>"Oh, that?" Jack leaned his head back, closing his eyes again as he thought back to staring at a group of men. How his heart hammered in his chest and fingers shook with too many emotions to contain. He wanted to run, wanted to fight, and wanted to be invisible all at the same time.</p><p>"I was trying to remember how to incapacitate an attacker. I wasn't going down without leaving my mark on them." Willingly stating his silly thoughts made Jack chuckle dryly. "An eye for an eye, you know?"</p><p>"You were going to fight them?" This seemed to upset him. "Didn't you think about running?"</p><p>"I fall down a lot when I run," he admitted.</p><p>"What about screaming for help?" Jack pursed his lips in thought, almost too bashful to admit that never crossed his mind. Edward shook his head. "You were right — I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive."</p><p>"I'm starting to think the Grim Reaper might have a crush on me." The joke meant to be light but laughter never came.</p><p>Jack sighed as he noticed they were slowing, passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken less than thirty minutes.</p><p>"Is this it?" Jack muttered, not looking at the other. "Will we go back to ignoring each other?"</p><p>The answer took a moment to come, but when it did Jack felt a shiver run up his spine. "No, I told you I can't stay away anymore."</p><p>He turned to Edward, searching that face for more. More what he didn't know for sure. "Will I see you tomorrow then?"</p><p>"Yes, I have a paper due, too." He smiled, though small it wasn't thinned. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."</p><p>It was silly, after everything they'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through his stomach. It made Jack unable to speak.</p><p>Too soon they were in front of Charlie's house. The lights were still on, the truck in its place, and everything utterly normal. It was like waking from a dream. Edward stopped the car, but Jack didn't move to step out. Instead, he slowly pulled the jacket off, and handed it back to Edward.</p><p>Jack hesitated, his hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment. He wanted to ask what this meant for them. So much had been expressed tonight, feelings openly discussed, secrets shared. It felt like something more had blossomed and Jack wanted to know for sure.</p><p>"Jack?" he asked in a different tone — serious, but hesitant.</p><p>"Yes?" he turned back to Edward slowly, fighting back the eagerness hovering on the outskirts.</p><p>"Will you promise me something?"</p><p>"Like what?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Don't go into the woods alone."</p><p>Jack stared at him, confused by the sudden odd request. "Why? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Edward frowned and his eyes were tight as he stared past the other out the window.</p><p>"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."</p><p>Jack shuddered slightly at the sudden bleakness in his voice but was relieved. This, at least, was an easy promise to honor. "Okay."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," Edward sighed, and he knew the other wanted him to leave now.</p><p>"Tomorrow, then." Jack opened the door unwillingly.</p><p>"And Jack?" he turned and Edward was leaning toward him, that pale glorious face just inches from Jack's. His heart stopped beating.</p><p>"Sleep well," he said, breath fanning across Jack's face, stunning him. It was the same exquisite scent that had clung to the jacket but in a more concentrated form. Jack blinked, thoroughly dazed before leaning away.</p><p>He was unable to move until his brain had somewhat unscrambled itself. Then Jack stepped out of the car awkwardly, having to use the frame for support. He swore Edward had chuckled, but the sound was too quiet for him to be certain.</p><p>Edward waited until Jack had reached the front door before driving off. Jack glanced back to see taillights disappearing then reached for the key mechanically, unlocked the door to step inside.</p><p>Charlie called from the living room. "Jack?"</p><p>"Yeah, Dad, it's me." He rounded the corner to see his dad watching a baseball game.</p><p>"You're home early."</p><p>"Am I?" Jack was surprised, gaze glancing over to a clock across the way just as Charlie spoke again.</p><p>"It's not even eight yet. Did the girls find what they were looking for alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Jack's head was spinning as he tried to remember all the way back to the clothing store. It felt days ago. "They both found what they were lookin' for."</p><p>"Hey," He looked back at his dad, realizing Charlie had twisted around to see him. The expression on his face was worried. "You alright, kiddo?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah — I'm just tired. It must have drained me more than I thought."</p><p>"Well, maybe you should go lie down." Charlie sounded concerned, and Jack wondered what his own face looked like.</p><p>"You're probably right, yeah. Night, dad."</p><p>"Night, kiddo."</p><p>Jack walked up the stairs slowly, a heavy stupor clouding his mind. He went through the motions of getting ready for bed without paying much attention to what was happening. It wasn't until in the shower — the water too hot, burning skin — that Jack realized how much his body ached. He stood in the shower, too tired to move and letting it seep into his bones, until the hot water began to run out.</p><p>He stepped out, wrapping himself securely in a towel. Jack dressed for bed swiftly once in his room and climbed under the blanket, curling up. His mind still swirled dizzily, full of images he couldn't understand, and some he fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as Jack fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.</p><p>About three things became absolutely positive in that swirling mind. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him — and though he didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for his blood. And third, Edward was stealing his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Interrogations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ready for some actual flirtation? I know I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>"You got me talkin' in my sleep<br/>I don't wanna come back down<br/>I don't wanna touch the ground<br/>Pacific ocean dug so deep<br/>Hypnotic takin' over me</em></strong> <strong> <em>"</em> </strong></p>
<hr/>
<p>It was very hard, in the morning, for Jack to argue with the part of him that was sure last night was a dream. Logic wasn't on his side nor was common sense. He clung to the parts that couldn't have been imagined — like the feel of rough asphalt on palms as fear rushed through his body, and the smell that lingered on a leather coat that wrapped around him. Jack was sure he could never have dreamed that up on his own, not entirely.</p>
<p>It was foggy and dark outside, absolutely perfect. Jack dressed in heavy clothes, remembering he didn't have a beanie. Further proof that the memory was real. If not a little panic-inducing all on its own. His room was now a complete mess as he tried to turn every surface over, searching for any other beanie he could have left here during a visit.</p>
<p>He found nothing.</p>
<p>When he got downstairs, Charlie was gone again which made him realize he was running late. Jack swallowed a granola bar in three bites, chased it down with a glass of water, and then hurried out the door.</p>
<p>It was unusually foggy; the air was almost smoky with it. The mist was ice cold where it clung to the exposed skin on his face and neck. Jack couldn't wait to see if a storm would come from this as he peered up at the dense clouds. It was such a thick fog that he was a few feet down the driveway before realizing there was a car in it: a silver car. His heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time.</p>
<p>Jack didn't see where he came from, but suddenly he was there, pulling the passenger door open.</p>
<p>'<em>Would you like to ride with me today?'</em> Edward signed, amused by the expression he caught on Jack's face. The way it was asked left an opportunity to be denied. A noticeable sign that the other was really giving Jack a choice and part of Edward seemed to hope for that.</p>
<p>Jack stepped closer, hood up, and a bag slung over a shoulder. '<em>Sure, thanks.'</em> His movement slow, trying to keep his actions calm. As Jack stepped into the warm car, he noticed a simple black beanie resting over the dashboard in front of the passenger seat. The door closed behind him, and, sooner than should be possible, Edward was sitting inside and starting the car.</p>
<p>"I brought a beanie for you. I wasn't sure if you had a spare." His voice was guarded, Jack noticed. "Looks like I might have been right." he continued when Jack pulled down the hood, revealing the absence of maroon.</p>
<p>"Yeah… I planned to buy a new one after school," He fingered the material, lifting it up and giving it a testing stretch. It smelled just like the jacket had. "Thank you." It really meant a lot that the other even considered it. Jack tugged it on and it fit perfectly over his ears, even offering some room in the back.</p>
<p>"You're welcome." his voice was so low Jack wasn't sure if Edward meant for him to hear how warm and gentle it sounded.</p>
<p>They drove through the fog-shrouded streets, always a little too fast, feeling awkward. He was, at least. Last night all the walls were down... almost all of them, and now it seemed like a veil of uncertainty had separated them.</p>
<p>Jack didn't know if they were still being as candid today. It left him tongue-tied, uncertain on what to say. Thankfully, he didn't have to.</p>
<p>Edward turned toward Jack, lips lifted in a sly smirk. "What, no twenty questions today?"</p>
<p>"Miss them already? I'm sure I can come up with something." He teased Edward as the unease started to seep away.</p>
<p>"I'm more in it for your reactions." He looked like he was joking, but Jack couldn't be sure.</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"Mm," he hummed for a moment. "You take everything so coolly — it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking." And for a guy who could hear everyone's thoughts, but not his, that must really frustrate him Jack realized.</p>
<p>"I always tell you what I'm thinking." He said honestly. Even if some of the more… embarrassing things stayed in the shadows.</p>
<p>"You edit," he accused.</p>
<p>"Not very much." Jack swiftly defended himself.</p>
<p>"Enough to drive me insane."</p>
<p>"You don't want to hear the unedited version, trust me," Jack mumbled, almost whispered. As soon as the words were out, he regretted them. The pain and shame in his voice were very faint; so Jack could only hope Edward hadn't noticed it.</p>
<p>The vampire didn't respond, and Jack wondered if he had ruined the mood. The other's face was unreadable as they drove into the school parking lot. That's when something occurred to him belatedly.</p>
<p>"Where's the rest of your family?" he asked, remembering that his car was usually full.</p>
<p>"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Um, wow," Jack breathed. "If she has that, why have we never seen it before?"</p>
<p>"As I said, it's ostentatious. We try to blend in."</p>
<p>"Hate to break it to you, but you guys are doing a poor job of that." Jack laughed and shook his head as they got out of the car. They weren't late thanks to Edward's lunatic driving. In fact, there was even spare time. "So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"</p>
<p>"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now." Edward met him at the front of the car, staying very close to Jack's side as they walked onto campus. Apart of him wanted to close that little distance, to reach out and touch cool skin, while another part wanted to step further away. Afraid of what could come of it if anyone else saw — if Edward didn't like it.</p>
<p>"Why do you have cars like that at all?" Jack wondered aloud instead of worrying about such things. "If you're trying to obtain some form of normalcy"</p>
<p>"An indulgence," he admitted with an impish smile. "We all like to drive fast. It's only natural given our… lifestyle."</p>
<p>"Figures," Jack muttered under his breath. With how fluidly they all seemed to move, he was beginning to assume that regular human speed was daunting to them. Why jog a marathon when you can run the whole distance in minutes, after all.</p>
<p>Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Jessica was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. Eager to ask questions per usual.</p>
<p>"Hey," Jack said when they were a few feet away. "Waiting for me?"</p>
<p>"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely. It wasn't really his fault that his voice was so irresistible. Or what his eyes were capable of.</p>
<p>"Er... hi." She shifted her wide eyes to Jack, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I was going to walk with you, but I guess I'll see you in Trig." She gave him a meaningful look, and Jack suppressed a sigh. What on earth was he going to tell her?</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you then."</p>
<p>She walked away, only pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at them.</p>
<p>"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured, speaking Jack's thoughts loudly.</p>
<p>"Thought you couldn't read my mind." Jack cocked a brow, fighting another smile.</p>
<p>"I can't," he said, startled. Then understanding brightened his eyes. "I, however, can read hers — she'll be waiting to ambush you in class."</p>
<p>Jack groaned while digging hands into his jacket. He knew it was bound to happen, but being told of the certainty didn't help anything.</p>
<p>"So what are you going to tell her?"</p>
<p>"Not sure yet." he chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. "You could help me out, though. What does she want to know?"</p>
<p>Edward shook his head, grinning wickedly. "That's not very fair."</p>
<p>"Oh? Is that where you draw the line?" Jack tilted his head and absentmindedly gave the other a nudge with his shoulder. "And here I thought you not sharing what you know was unfair."</p>
<p>Edward didn't comment on the close proximity. Instead, he deliberated for a moment as they walked. He didn't speak up again until they stopped outside the door to Jack's first class.</p>
<p>"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said.</p>
<p>Jack froze up, eyes glued to the ground. <em>Jessica, the gossip queen of Forks, suspects us dating?</em> That wasn't good. Especially when he didn't even know how that made Edward feel. Or how the rest of the population would react.</p>
<p>"That sounds… bad?" he tried to keep his expression casual. On the inside, he was drowning. People were passing them on their way to class, probably staring, and now Jack was hyper-aware of their eyes.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Edward seemed to contemplate something, and Jack's heart spluttered hyperactively with a wild assortment of theories. <em>What would he say? </em>"I suppose you could say yes to the first... if you don't mind — it's easier than any other explanation."</p>
<p>"Easier?" Jack quickly muttered out the second his gaze looked up at Edward's, completely baffled. "How would we, two guys, publicly dating in a small-town high school full of drama and nosey children easier than denying?"</p>
<p>Then the words settled in his own ears, "Wait… you would date me?" Jack's voice barely audible at the realization, eyes wide and blood pumping a little faster.</p>
<p>"No, I don't mind the concept," Edward confirmed gently, noticing how startled the other was. "Do you?"</p>
<p>"Me?" Jack looked away, anywhere else — the wall, a tree, the ground — then at those eyes barring down on him. "... I don't know. Would it be fake?" He had to ask. Jack didn't want to come out publicly if it was all make-believe. His feelings for Edward were real, he could feel it, but if it was one-sided it would destroy him.</p>
<p>"... No," His low voice eased throughout Jack's entire being, hesitant to admit it but certain of itself. Fingers brushed Jack's hair, the action startling the teen enough to look up at Edward on reflex.</p>
<p><em>When did he get so close?</em> It felt like there were inches between their bodies when once there were feet.</p>
<p>"And as for her other question…" Edward continued, a little louder. "Well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." One side of his mouth pulled up into what was beginning to become Jack's favorite uneven smile. He couldn't catch his breath soon enough to respond to that remark as the other simply turned and walked away.</p>
<p>"I'll see you at lunch," Edward called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at Jack.</p>
<p>He hurried into class, flushed, and irritated. Edward had thrown him for an entire loop, a full one-eighty degree spiral. Now Jack was even more worried about what to say to Jessica. He sat in his usual seat, slamming the bag down in aggravation before his knee went into a jittery bounce.</p>
<p><em>What happened to asking someone out normally?</em> This was spontaneous, sudden, and exactly Edward; unusual and new.</p>
<p>"Mornin'," Mike said from the seat next to Jack. "How was Port Angeles? Hopefully, the girls didn't drive you up the wall."</p>
<p>"It was..." There was no honest way to sum it up; normal at first, frightening in the middle, and a damn dream-like scene at the end. "alright," he finished lamely. "And Jessica found a knockout dress for you."</p>
<p>"Oh? Can't wait to see it." Mike seemed to look off in wonder, probably imagining something that showed a little more skin. "And did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked suddenly, eyes brightening as they landed on Jack again.</p>
<p>"She said she had a really good time," he assured the other, glad for the direction the conversation turned.</p>
<p>"She did?" he asked eagerly.</p>
<p>"Definitely. I'm sensing second base if you play your cards right."</p>
<p>Mr. Mason called the class to order then, asking everyone to turn in their papers. English and then Government passed in a blur, while Jack worried about how to explain things to Jessica and agonized over whether Edward would really be listening to what he had to say. Completely ignoring the fact they were dating now. Not ready to analyze that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn mind-reading vampires.</em>
</p>
<p>The fog had almost dissolved by the end of the second hour, but the day was still dark with low, oppressing clouds. Jack smiled up at the sky as a gentle rumble coursed throughout the sky.</p>
<p>Edward was right, of course. When he walked into Trig Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation, and Jack reluctantly went to sit by her. All while trying to convince himself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"Okay, I know something is up. Spill it, Jack!" she commanded before he was even in the seat.</p>
<p>"Shh, quietly be demanding, would you?" He commented while leaning back in the seat. "Besides, what do you even want to know?"</p>
<p>"What happened last night?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Straight to the point, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>"He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home."</p>
<p>She glared at Jack, her expression stiff with skepticism. "Friends go Dutch, not pay for it all." Jack's fingers, hidden away inside pockets, squeezed with anxiety.</p>
<p>"Was it like a date," she continued smoothly. "Did you two schedule it or something?"</p>
<p>Jack hadn't thought of that. "No —"</p>
<p>"—No what? Not a date or not planned?" she excitedly interrupted.</p>
<p>"I was very surprised to see him there." Jack tried to explain slowly. "And I don't think it was meant to seem like a date, Jess."</p>
<p>Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in Jack's voice.</p>
<p>"But he picked you up for school today?" she probed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was a surprise, too. I, uh..." Jack rolled his mind around for something logical. "I lost my beanie last night and he let me borrow his."</p>
<p>She tilted her head, eyeing the black beanie as much as the other's face. "So are you going out again?"</p>
<p>"He offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because he thinks my truck isn't up to it. Does that count?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, then, yes."</p>
<p>"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen is hitting on you."</p>
<p>"I know," he agreed with soft wonderment too.</p>
<p>"That explains a lot, actually." She muttered to herself then quickly added an explanation when Jack eyed her. "The whole never giving girls the time of day, thing."</p>
<p>"Oh…" he guessed that would be a good excuse for it, yeah. "He might not be entirely gay, you don't know." Why Jack felt the need to defend Edward's potentially unclear sexuality was lost to him, but he did.</p>
<p>"What about you? Where does this leave you, Jack Swan?" She said his name like a detective questioning a suspect. "Is this the real reason you told me no when I asked you to the dance?"</p>
<p>Jack suddenly felt the need to transform into an ostrich and hide his head in the ground. Instead, he slipped further into his chair, chin dipping beneath the collar of his jacket some.</p>
<p>"Well, sort of. Jess… I'm not really comfortable—"</p>
<p>"—Jack," she cut him off, body leaning over the gap. "Edward Cullen is very openly showing you attention, which is entirely unlike him before you arrived, and something tells me he isn't too bothered by the prospect." Her chin was high where Jack's felt low, her voice low but stern, while his was muffled and tight. "You do like him, right?"</p>
<p>"I'm — I don't… it's not—"</p>
<p>"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward him like she was stopping traffic. "Have you two kissed?"</p>
<p>"No," Jack's cheeks burned, shushing her again. "It's not like that..."</p>
<p><em>It wasn't, right? </em>She looked disappointed.</p>
<p>"Do you think Saturday... ?" She raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I really doubt it." The discontent in his voice was poorly disguised.</p>
<p>"What did you talk about?" She pushed for more information in a whisper. Class had started but Mr. Varner wasn't paying close attention and we weren't the only ones still talking.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Jess, lots of stuff was discussed," he whispered back. "We talked about the English essay a little." A very, very little. Edward did mention it in passing.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Jack," she started to beg. "Give me some details. You're killing me."</p>
<p>Jack silently amused the thought of actually strangling her for being so nosey, but it vanished quickly and without real venom. He just had to remind himself that this was normal for a girl. Especially one so knee-deep in high school drama.</p>
<p>"Well... okay, I've got one." It couldn't hurt to mention a little bit of detail. "You should have seen the waitress flirting with him — it was over the top." He reconsidered the scene that played out and didn't mention the slight jealousy that had surfaced at the time. "But he didn't pay any attention to her."</p>
<p>If Edward was indeed tuning in, let him make what he could of that.</p>
<p>"That's a good sign," she nodded. "Was she pretty?"</p>
<p>"Very — and probably two or three years older."</p>
<p>"Even better. He must like you." she slyly commented and Jack shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>"I don't know, it's hard to tell. He's very cryptic." Her hawk-like ears noticed he didn't entirely deny the notion and continued penetrating her friends' defenses.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.</p>
<p>"Why?" Jack was shocked, but she didn't understand the reaction.</p>
<p>"He's so... intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She made a face, probably remembering this morning or last night when he'd turned the overwhelming force of those eyes on her.</p>
<p>"To top it off, he is unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica shrugged as if this excused any flaws. Which, in her book, it probably did.</p>
<p>Jack frowned slightly, "There's a lot more to him than that." A person's looks aren't everything.</p>
<p>"Really? Like what?"</p>
<p>He instantly wished he said nothing. Almost as much as Jack was hoping Edward had been kidding about listening in.</p>
<p>"I can't explain it right… I'm shit at words, Jess. I'm no poet, but he's even more unbelievable behind the face." The vampire who wanted to be good — who ran around saving people's lives so he wouldn't be seen as a monster…</p>
<p>"Is that possible?" She giggled.</p>
<p>Jack ignored her, trying to look like he was paying attention to Mr. Varner now as he stared ahead.</p>
<p>"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.</p>
<p>"Yes," he said curtly, wanting the subject to drop now.</p>
<p>"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged.</p>
<p>"Dammit, Jess, yes," he blurted under his breath, blushing madly. He hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts. "Now will you drop it?" Jack wasn't cut out for this much interrogation.</p>
<p>Yet Jessica wasn't done and apparently had enough with the single syllable answers too. "How much do you like him?"</p>
<p>"Jess, I swear…" He hissed, jaw clenching.</p>
<p>"Just this and I'll stop." He sighed, eyes closing.</p>
<p>How much did he really like Edward? His voice, every subtle cool touch, and the way those eyes bore into him flashing behind eyelids. It Made Jack's chest squeeze and stomach twirl. A mix of nervousness and attraction dancing to the beat of a fast thumping heartbeat.</p>
<p>"Too much," he whispered back. "More than he likes me I suspect. But I don't see how I can help that." he sighed, one blush blending into the next.</p>
<p>Then, thankfully, Mr. Varner called Jessica for an answer. She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and as soon as the bell rang, Jack took evasive action.</p>
<p>"In English, Mike asked me if you said anything about Monday night," he told her.</p>
<p>"You're kidding! What did you say?!" she gasped, completely sidetracked.</p>
<p>"I told him you said you had a lot of fun — he looked pleased."</p>
<p>"Tell me exactly what he said, and your exact answer!"</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the walk dissecting sentence structures and most of Spanish on a minute description of Mike's facial expressions. Jack wouldn't have helped draw it out for as long as he did if he wasn't worried about the subject returning to him.</p>
<p>And then the bell rang for lunch. As Jack jumped up out of his seat, shoving books roughly in his bag, Jessica eyed him.</p>
<p>"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" she guessed.</p>
<p>"I don't think so." He couldn't be sure that Edward wouldn't disappear inconveniently again.</p>
<p>But outside the door to their Spanish class, leaning against the wall — looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to — Edward was waiting. Jessica took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed.</p>
<p>"See you later." Her voice was thick with implications and Jack decided that he'd turn off the ringer on his cell.</p>
<p>"Hello." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. He had been listening, it was obvious.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Jack couldn't think of anything else to say, and Edward didn't speak — biding time, he presumed — so it was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. Walking with Edward through the crowded lunchtime rush was a lot like Jack's first day here; everyone stared.</p>
<p>Edward led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to Jack's face every few seconds, their expression speculative. It seemed to him that irritation was winning out over amusement as the dominant emotion in the other's face. It made Jack fidget nervously with the zipper on his jacket.</p>
<p>He stepped up to the counter and filled a tray with food.</p>
<p>"That's quite a lot of food going to waste," Jack objected.</p>
<p>Edward shook his head, stepping forward to buy the food.</p>
<p>"Half of it is for you, of course."</p>
<p>He led the way to the same place they had sat that one time before. From the other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at them in astonishment then potential disgust. Edward seemed oblivious.</p>
<p>"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward the teen.</p>
<p>"I'm curious," Jack started while picking up an apple, turning it around in his hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"</p>
<p>"You're always curious." He grimaced, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Then with a glare stationed on Jack, holding the gaze, Edward lifted a slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. Jack watched, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked condescendingly.</p>
<p>Jack wrinkled his nose, quickly understanding and knowing how that felt. "I did once... it's very unpleasant," he admitted. Falling off a swing set back in elementary came back to his mind. He wanted to look cool like the other kids, and fly off — except he didn't land on his feet but stumbled and ate dirt because of it.</p>
<p>Edward chuckled. "I suppose I'm not surprised." Something over Jack's shoulder seemed to catch his attention, per usual.</p>
<p>"Jessica's analyzing everything I do," he began to explain without being asked. "She'll break it down for you later." Edward pushed the rest of the pizza toward him. The mention of Jessica brought a hint of his former irritation back.</p>
<p>Jack put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza, looking away, having a feeling the other was about to start.</p>
<p>"So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked casually.</p>
<p>"You really didn't notice?"</p>
<p>"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."</p>
<p>"Poor girl." Jack mused half-heartedly.</p>
<p>"Something you said to Jessica... well, it bothers me." Edward refused to be distracted. His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under those lashes with a troubled look.</p>
<p>"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," Jack reminded him, trying to keep the conversation light. It didn't seem to be working.</p>
<p>"I warned you I would be listening."</p>
<p>"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."</p>
<p>"You did," he agreed, but his voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking — everything. I just wish... that you wouldn't be thinking about some things."</p>
<p>Jack scowled. "That's quite a distinction."</p>
<p>"But that's not really the point at the moment."</p>
<p>"Then what is?" They were inclined toward each other across the table now. Edward had his large white hands folded under his chin; Jack leaned forward, his right hand resting against his chin. He had to remind himself that they were in a crowded lunchroom, with probably many curious eyes on them. It was too easy to get wrapped up in their own private, tense little bubble.</p>
<p>"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" Edward murmured, leaning closer as he spoke, those dark golden eyes piercing straight into Jack.</p>
<p>He tried to remember how to exhale, how to breathe in general. <em>What are you getting at exactly?</em></p>
<p>"You're doing it again," Jack muttered instead of voicing his thoughts.</p>
<p>Edward's eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"</p>
<p>"Dazzling me," He admitted, trying to concentrate and not be affected.</p>
<p>"Oh." He frowned, gaze falling and glancing over the table while blinking.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault," Jack sighed. "I'm starting to think you can't help it."</p>
<p>Edward didn't clarify it, instead, he kept them both on topic. "Are you going to answer the question?" It made Jack look down as well, his free hand drawing lazy invisible circles into the table.</p>
<p>"...Yes."</p>
<p>"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He was irritated again.</p>
<p>"Yes, I really think that." Jack kept his gaze down as the silence dragged on, too stubborn to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at the other's expression.</p>
<p>Finally, Edward spoke, voice velvety soft. "You're wrong."</p>
<p>Jack's head shot up, ready to angrily say otherwise, only to pause as their gaze met. Edward's eyes were soft and entirely settled on his opinion. He truly believed what he had said.</p>
<p>"You don't know that," Jack disagreed in a whisper, shaking his head in doubt, although his heart throbbed at the words. He wanted so badly to believe them.</p>
<p>"What makes you think so?" His liquid topaz eyes were penetrating — trying futilely, Jack assumed, to lift the truth straight from his mind.</p>
<p>He stared back, struggling to think clearly in spite of it all, to find some way to explain himself. As Jack searched for the words, he could see Edward getting impatient; frustrated by the silence. It became more evident as he started to scowl. Jack lifted his free hand from the table and held up one finger.</p>
<p>"Let me think," he insisted, he needed to word it right. Edward's expression cleared some, now that he was satisfied that Jack was planning to answer.</p>
<p>A minute passed and Jack dropped both hands on the table. He stared at them, twisting and untwisting fingers as he finally spoke. "Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes..." he hesitated. "I can't be sure — I don't know how to read minds — but sometimes it seems like you mean something else when you're talking." That was the best he could sum up the sensation of anguish that Edward's words triggered in him at times.</p>
<p>Like in the car ride home last night. How it had felt like it could have easily been a goodbye.</p>
<p>"Perceptive," Edward whispered and there was the anguish again, surfacing as he confirmed Jack's fear. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though," he began to explain, but then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"</p>
<p>"Well, look at me," Jack said, unnecessarily as he was already staring. "I'm absolutely ordinary — well, except for drawing attention to bad things, like all the near-death experiences. I'm also… disabled." He muttered the last word, his hearing aids weighing heavy in his ears at being mentioned. "Then look at you," Jack waved his hand toward him and all his bewildering perfection. "You could easily have any girl on your arm."</p>
<p><em>Not some lousy guy like me</em>, Jack silently added.</p>
<p>Edward's brow creased angrily for a moment, then smoothed as his gaze took on a knowing look. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled quietly, "but you didn't hear what every human girl in this school was thinking on your first day. Or the following days when a certain blond boy was thinking."</p>
<p>Jack blinked, astonished. "I don't believe it..." he mumbled.</p>
<p>"Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary."</p>
<p>The embarrassment was much stronger than the pleasure coursing through Jack at the look that came into Edward's eyes when he said this.</p>
<p>"But I'm not the one saying goodbye," Jack pointed out.</p>
<p>"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" — Edward shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought— "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."</p>
<p>Jack glared. "And you don't think I would do the same?"</p>
<p>"You'd never have to make the choice."</p>
<p>Abruptly, his unpredictable mood shifted again; a mischievous, devastating smile rearranged those features. "Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence."</p>
<p>"No one has tried to do away with me today," Jack reminded him, grateful for the lighter subject. He didn't want the other to talk about goodbyes anymore.</p>
<p>"Yet," he added.</p>
<p>"Yet," Jack agreed; he would have argued, but now he just wanted Edward to be expecting disasters.</p>
<p>"I have another question for you." The other's face was still casual.</p>
<p>"Shoot."</p>
<p>"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"</p>
<p>Jack made a face at the memory. "And if I did?"</p>
<p>"Hm, what if I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" Edward asked, his lips lifting a little into a sly smile.</p>
<p>"... probably," Jack admitted. "Coming out as gay at a dance, of all things, is not what I'd deem the best coming out story."</p>
<p>"Okay, let me reword it," Edward mused. "If you were in the open, would you have denied my proposal?" Sometimes he spoke in a way that didn't fit modern conversations, and Jack was beginning to find it highly attractive. He quickly pushed that sudden thought away.</p>
<p>"Then, yes, I suppose. However," Jack looked away a little shyly. "I would probably find some way to cancel to save you the trouble."</p>
<p>Edward was puzzled. "Why would it be troublesome?" Then it seemed to dawn on him. "Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"</p>
<p>"Felt that might be obvious at this point."</p>
<p>"That wouldn't be a problem." He was very confident. "It's all in the leading." Edward could see that Jack was about to protest, and he cut me off. "But you never told me — are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"</p>
<p>Jack eyed him curiously. "I'm open to alternatives, but I do have a favor to ask."</p>
<p>Edward looked wary, as he always did when the other asked an open-ended question. "I should've expected that. What is it this time?"</p>
<p>"I'd like to drive."</p>
<p>He frowned. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Well, mostly because when I told my dad I was going to Seattle, he specifically asked if I was going alone and, at the time, I was. If he asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think he will ask again, and leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. And also," Jack smiled a little. "Your driving frightens me."</p>
<p>This made Edward roll his eyes. "Of all the things about me that would frighten you, you worry about my driving." He shook his head in disgust, but then his eyes were serious again. "Shouldn't you inform your father that you're spending the day with me?" There was an undercurrent to his question that Jack didn't understand.</p>
<p>He was right, Jack supposed. It could be seen as two friends hanging out. There would be no reason for Charlie to suspect anything more, right?</p>
<p>"I'll consider informing him." Jack nodded along, agreeing to his own words. "Where are we going, anyway?"</p>
<p>"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye... and you can stay with me if you'd like to." Again, Edward was leaving the choice up to Jack.</p>
<p>"Hmm, that would allow us time to talk about things privately again. Like the whole sun thing." Unraveling more of the unknown made Jack bubble a little with excitement.</p>
<p>"Yes." He smiled and then paused. "But if you don't want to be... alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you might find in a city that size."</p>
<p>Jack stared at Edward long enough that the other lifted a brow in question. "What, you know I have a right to worry."</p>
<p>"No, it's not that," he smirked, leaning a little over the table, forearms bracing his weight. "Sometimes you slip up and talk… differently."</p>
<p>Edward blinked, "Oh… I'll work on it." Hearing that made Jack shake his head.</p>
<p>"Don't, I like it." He didn't know why his mouth continued to work when his brain was firing warning signs. "It's attractive." At the look of Edward staring at him intensified, Jack felt his cheeks burn. He leaned away quickly, breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>"Forget I said that." <em>Holy hell, that was embarrassing.</em></p>
<p>Edward didn't comment further but Jack felt he wouldn't let it go so simply either.</p>
<p>"Let's talk about something else," Jack suggested as his hands shoved themselves into his pocket, defenses up again.</p>
<p>"What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked, still eyeing him with a hint of curiosity.</p>
<p>He glanced around them, making sure they were well out of anyone's hearing. As Jack cast his gaze around the room, he caught the eyes of Edward's sister, Alice, staring at him. The others were looking toward Edward. He joined their line of sight, settling back on Edward, and Jack asked the first thing that came to mind.</p>
<p>"Where did you go hunting?"</p>
<p>"We went to Goat Rocks." Edward supplied.</p>
<p>Jack blinked. "Isn't that place commonly frequented by bears?"</p>
<p>He stared at him as if Jack was missing something very obvious. It clicked.</p>
<p>"Wait, bears?" he sat up a little taller, and Edward smirked. "Are you trying to hint that you guys fought a bear?"</p>
<p>He nodded and watched Jack's face with enjoyment as the info slowly sank in.</p>
<p>"Bears?" He repeated with difficulty, mind already trying to imagine how that worked. He doubted the hunted like any regular human hunter. No guns or knives or crossbows. "Is this the point I joke about hunting something with '<em>bear' </em>hands?"</p>
<p>Edward chuckled lightly with a shake of his head. "Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was a little offhand, but his eyes were scrutinizing Jack's reaction. All while the teen tried to pull himself together.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," He glanced at the broad vampire across the way. "I can kind of see that." Then looked back to Edward. "So," He said after a moment, taking that time to sip his Sprite. "Mind me asking what's your favorite?"</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval. "Mountain lion."</p>
<p>"Ah," Jack said in a politely disinterested tone, looking for his soda again. It seemed like a touchy subject and a bit sad at the time. Killing animals, but that was nature at its finest, simplest form. The circle of life and all that.</p>
<p>"Of course," Edward spoke up again, his tone mirrored Jack's, "We have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators — ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" He smiled teasingly.</p>
<p>"Where indeed," he tried to jest back.</p>
<p>"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season — they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." Edward smiled at some remembered joke and Jack listened attentively, wishing he could see that while also knowing he'd probably shouldn't at the same time.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, 'cause there's nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," He agreed, nodding.</p>
<p>Edward snickered, shaking his head. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please."</p>
<p>"I'm trying to picture it — but I can't," Jack admitted without pausing. "I doubt either of you need regular weapons but I'm trying to imagine how one would take such a large creature down without them."</p>
<p>"Oh, we have weapons." He flashed his bright, albeit dull teeth in a brief, threatening smile. Jack fought back a shiver before it could expose him — unexpectedly Edward's action had sent a wave of pleasure through him and it shocked Jack. That was supposed to be frightening, not a turn on.</p>
<p>Luckily Edward didn't seem to notice and continued explaining, "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."</p>
<p>Jack couldn't stop the need to peek across the cafeteria toward Emmett again, grateful that he wasn't looking their way. This time he didn't just briefly mark the other off as 'big'. Instead, he eyed the thick bands of muscle that wrapped his arms and torso. Imagining them taut and menacing as they overpowered a large predator.</p>
<p>Edward followed the teens' gaze and chuckled. Jack turned back to him, eyeing how the light gray knit V-neck shirt clung to his perfectly muscled chest.</p>
<p>"Are you like a bear, too?" He asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>"More like the lion, or so they tell me," he said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative."</p>
<p>Jack tried to hide the smile fighting to the surface, feeling it wouldn't be appropriate given Edward's tone.</p>
<p>"Perhaps," he repeated, but his mind was filled with opposing images that Jack couldn't merge together, not entirely. "I might have to see to really understand."</p>
<p>"Not happening." Edward's face turned even whiter than usual, and his eyes were suddenly furious. Jack leaned back, stunned and — although he'd never admitted it to him — frightened by the reaction. Edward leaned back as well, folding arms across his chest tightly.</p>
<p>"Do you think I'd be scared?" Jack asked when he could control the waver in his voice.</p>
<p>To be honest, seeing such a scene unfold in front of him could be too much. It wasn't like a simple gunshot and the animal fell, motionless. Jack's mind was imagining blood, lots of it, with broken limbs and a torn out throat because he didn't know how else to mentally picture it.</p>
<p>"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," he said, voice cutting. "You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."</p>
<p>Jack had a feeling their minds were not exactly imagining the same image. What truly stopped Edward from doing such a thing was still uncertain, but Jack was beginning to think it had to do with him. <em>A fear that I'd see him as a monster</em>, Jack guessed. It wasn't entirely because of the bear, the danger he'd be put into, it was seeing Edward be unnatural. It couldn't hurt to ask, though, to be certain.</p>
<p>"Then, why not?" Jack pressed, trying to ignore the other's clearly upset expression.</p>
<p>Edward glared at him for a long minute before cutting their gaze to the body of students, or lack thereof.</p>
<p>"Later," he finally said. He was on his feet in one lithe movement. "We're going to be late."</p>
<p>Jack glanced around, startled to see that he was right and the cafeteria was nearly vacant. When he was with Edward, the time and the place were such a muddled blur that he completely lost track of both. Jack jumped up, grabbing his bag from the back of the chair.</p>
<p>"Later, then," he agreed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't forget.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I am very surprised by the amount of continuous support for this story. I know it isn't entirely original, so it shocks me that I have over 10 bookmarks, over 50 kudos, and almost 20 comments! Thank you all so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"<em>And I know —</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Times like these, you just take it slow</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fall asleep in the pillows</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He's got my heart in a chokehold</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And there he goes —</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Heart that pounds like a stereo"</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Everyone watched them as they walked together to their lab table. Jack noticed that Edward no longer angled the chair to sit as far from him as the desk would allow. Instead, he sat quite close beside him, their arms almost touching. He didn't know exactly what that meant for them, but he didn't mind it either.</p><p>Mr. Banner backed into the room then — what superb timing the man had, honestly — pulling a tall metal frame on wheels that held a heavy-looking, outdated TV and VCR. A movie day apparently — the lift in the class atmosphere was almost tangible.</p><p>Mr. Banner shoved the tape into the reluctant VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the lights.</p><p>And then, as the room went black, Jack was suddenly hyper-aware that Edward was sitting less than an inch from him. He was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through his body, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of the guy than he already was. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch Edward, to feel that cool skin once again, just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed Jack. To fight the urge, he crossed his arms tightly.</p><p><em>I'm losing my mind. </em>This was not the time or place. Even if the lights are out and everyone's attention is elsewhere.</p><p>The opening credits began, lighting the room by a token amount. Jack's eyes, of their own accord, flickered to Edward. He smiled a little upon realizing their posture were identical, fists clenched underneath arms, right down to the eyes, peering sideways at Jack. Edward even mirrored the smile as their gazes met.</p><p>Jack looked away as a moment of shyness fluttered under his ribs. He felt dizzy. <em>This is absolutely ridiculous.</em> A guy, no vampire, sort of — kind of, in a sense — is now his boyfriend and he felt like he didn't know what to do with it.</p><p>The hour seemed very long compared to usual. Jack couldn't concentrate on the movie — the subject of the film completely escaping him, and he tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the electric current that seemed to be originating from somewhere in Edward's body never slackened. Occasionally Jack would permit himself a quick glance in the other's direction to swiftly look away again. The overpowering craving to touch Edward also refused to fade, and Jack crushed his fists safely against ribs until fingers were aching with the effort.</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped him when Mr. Banner flicked the lights back on at the end of class, and Edward chuckled beside him.</p><p>"Well, that was interesting," he murmured, voice dark and his eyes lit with caution.</p><p>
  <em>If one could call that interesting. More like awkward as all hell.</em>
</p><p>"Umm," was all Jack was able to respond.</p><p>"Shall we?" he asked, rising fluidly.</p><p>Jack almost groaned. It was time for Gym. He stood with care, worried his balance might have been affected by the strange new intensity between them, and from sitting so stiffly.</p><p>Edward walked the other to his next class in silence and paused at the door; Jack turned to say goodbye, but the expression that met him gave him pause — the look was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch Edward flared as strong as before. Jack's words froze in his throat, lodged there as he watched slender fingers lift.</p><p>It was hesitant, some form of conflict raging within those eyes, and then swiftly they brushed the length of Jack's cheekbone. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail left on the skin was alarmingly warm — like he'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet.</p><p>"Your beanie…" he muttered under his breath as Jack felt the gentlest of tugs, not even realizing the bottom of his ears were exposed until they were covered again.</p><p>Then Edward turned without another word and strode quickly away from him.</p><p>Jack walked into the gym, lightheaded. He drifted to the locker room, changing in a trancelike state, only vaguely aware that there were other people nearby. Reality didn't fully set in until Jack was handed a racket. It wasn't heavy, yet it felt very unsafe in his hand. He could see a few of the other kids in class eyeing him just as furtively. Coach Clapp ordered everyone to pair up into teams.</p><p>Mercifully, some vestiges of Mike's chivalry still survived; he came to stand beside Jack without hesitation.</p><p>"Mind being teams?"</p><p>"Not at all. Thanks, Mike." Jack grimaced apologetically. "You didn't have to, you know."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll keep out of your way." He grinned while taking a playful step away.</p><p>It didn't go as smoothly from that point on. Jack somehow managed to hit himself in the head with the racket and clip Mike's shoulder on the same swing. He spent the rest of the hour in the back corner of the court, the racket held safely behind his back. Despite being handicapped by Jack, Mike was pretty good; he won three games out of four single-handedly and gave his friend an unearned high five when the coach finally blew the whistle.</p><p>"So," he said as they walked off the court.</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"You and Cullen, huh?" he asked, his tone rebellious but hushed. Jack instantly threw up his metaphorical walls.</p><p>"That's none of your business, Mike," he warned, internally cursing Jessica straight to the fiery pits of Hades if this was indeed her fault.</p><p>"...I don't like it," he muttered anyway.</p><p>"You don't have to," Jack muttered coldly.</p><p>"He looks at you like... like you're something to eat," Mike continued, ignoring the other.</p><p>Jack choked back the hysteria that threatened to explode but pushed out a sense of calm instead — forcibly attempting to manage a chuckle in the end. Mike glowered at him, clearly not pleased with the response, and quickly left the locker room.</p><p>He dressed quickly, ignoring any other looks from anybody else, avoiding any further conversations. Instead, he thought of other things. He wondered if Edward would be waiting, or if he should meet him at the car. <em>What if his family is there? </em>Jack felt a wave of real terror. <em>Do they know that I know?</em> It's probably not a good thing if he did, right?</p><p>By the time Jack walked out of the gym, he had just about decided to walk straight home without even looking toward the parking lot. But his worries were unnecessary. Edward was waiting, leaning casually against the side of the gym, his breathtaking face untroubled now. As he walked to Edward's side, Jack felt a peculiar sense of ease.</p><p>"Hey, you waited for me?" he slightly smiled.</p><p>"Yeah," The answering smile was brilliant. "How was Gym?"</p><p>Jack's face fell a tiny bit. "Could've been better."</p><p>"Oh?" His eyes shifted their focus slightly, looking over the other's shoulder and narrowing. Jack glanced behind him to see Mike's back walking away.</p><p>"What?" he quietly demanded.</p><p>Edward's eyes slid back to his, still tight. "Newton's getting on my nerves."</p><p>"Welcome to the club," Jack rolled his eyes. "We meet this Sunday to discuss logo designs." Edward chuckled a little at that but seemed to be holding something back.</p><p>"What?" He eyed the slightly taller vampire suspiciously.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just… how's the head?" he asked innocently. Jack bulked for a moment, stunned. Edward read Mike's dumb thoughts and must have seen his equally stupid attempt at playing sports.</p><p>"No, no, we're not discussing my lack of athletic abilities." He turned quickly, walking away in the general direction of the parking lot. Edward kept up easily, though, falling along beside him in step.</p><p>"You know," He began, a hint of amusement still lingering. "Sports is about maintaining or improving physical ability while providing entertainment to participants."</p><p>"Oh, yes, I'm glad I fulfill at least half of that criteria." A furious embarrassment was threatening to consume Jack now as they drew closer to their destination. Yet, he had to stop a few steps away — for a crowd of people, all boys, were surrounding something and blocking the path.</p><p>Then Jack realized they were surrounding Rosalie's red convertible, no doubt with lust in their eyes. None of them even looked up as Edward slid between them to open his door. Jack climbed quickly inside on the passenger side, also unnoticed.</p><p>"Ostentatious," the vampire muttered, the words from this morning repeating.</p><p>"Very pretentious indeed. What kind of car is that, anyway?" he asked while glancing out the window. He knew it was a red convertible, but that was Jack's limit when it came to cars.</p><p>"An M3."</p><p>"Now repeat that in regular human speech."</p><p>"It's a BMW." He rolled his eyes, not looking at Jack, trying to back out without running over the car enthusiasts.</p><p>"German manufactured, huh?" He knew that much, at least.</p><p>"Are you still upset at my comment?" he asked, shifting the conversation while carefully maneuvering his way out.</p><p>"Mm, maybe."</p><p>He sighed. "Will you forgive me if I apologize?"</p><p>"Who knows until it happens?" Jack quietly joked, no longer feeling too embarrassed for his lack of motor skills. "Of course, you'd have to mean it."</p><p>Edward's eyes were suddenly shrewd. "How about if I mean it, and I agree to let you drive Saturday?" he countered the conditions. Now, that was more than Jack would've considered, and the way Edward liked to drive it was definitely a desirable one.</p><p>He pretended to consider it, however, letting a few seconds tick by before giving a nod. "Deal."</p><p>"Then I'm very sorry I upset you." Those eyes burned with sincerity for a protracted moment — playing havoc with the rhythm of Jack's heart — and then turned playful. "And I'll be on your doorstep bright and early Saturday morning."</p><p>"Sounds good. I'd offer breakfast but we both know you'd prefer sinking teeth into Bambi over a sausage burrito."</p><p>"Very humorous," Edward muttered though the words held very little venom. "Is it my turn to make a pun now?" Jack eyed him while trying to hold back a smirk.</p><p>"Depends on what it is?" The other glanced at him with an arched brow before that gaze darkened a degree that Jack wasn't prepared for as his lips parted to speak.</p><p>"I'd prefer to sink my teeth into you," and that was not what Jack expected to hear. They stared at one another for a little too long, heat flaming up his neck and ears — a flutter of arousal slipping down his spine before their staring contest broke.</p><p>"We, uh…" Jack bit the inside of his cheek, fighting back the reaction. "We need to work on your joking skills." It was very clear, at least to him, that the 'pun' needed some work.</p><p>Edward stopped the car and Jack looked up, surprised — of course, they were already at his house, parked behind the truck. When he looked back, the vampire was still staring at him, measuring with his eyes.</p><p>"Too much?" he asked in that muttering way that had Jack leaning in closer.</p><p>"No, no, it's okay. Just… didn't expect that from you." and honestly he didn't. It could have easily been perceived as dangerous, even, but Jack's body had instantly imaged something way dirtier. Where that came from, he didn't even know. He never had a sexual fascination with vampires before until, apparently, now.</p><p>"Anyway, don't think I forgot," Jack changed the topic to something more understandable. "You still need to explain who I can't see you hunt."</p><p>Edward seemed solemn at hearing that, but Jack also thought he saw a trace of humor deep in those eyes.</p><p>"The very concept of you being there... while we hunted. It's..." His jaw tightened, muscle-flexing noticeably as he struggled for the right words.</p><p>Jack sighed, "It would be that bad, huh?"</p><p>He spoke from between clenched teeth. "Extremely."</p><p>"And because that is... ?"</p><p>Edward took a deep breath and stared through the windshield at the thick, rolling clouds that seemed to press down, almost within reach.</p><p>"When we hunt," he spoke slowly, unwillingly, "we give ourselves over to our senses... govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way..." He shook his head, still gazing morosely at the heavy clouds.</p><p>Jack kept his expression firmly under control, expecting the swift flash of eyes to judge his reaction that soon followed. He made sure his face gave nothing away.</p><p>But when their eyes held, and the silence deepened — something changed. Flickers of the electricity Jack felt this afternoon began to charge the atmosphere as Edward gazed unrelentingly into his eyes. It wasn't until his head started to swim that Jack realized he wasn't breathing. He drew in a jagged breath as quietly as possible.</p><p>"Jack, I think you should go inside now." His low voice was rough, his eyes on the clouds again.</p><p>Jack opened the door, and the arctic draft that burst into the car helped clear his head. Afraid he might stumble on woozy legs, he stepped carefully out of the car and shut the door behind him without looking back. The whir of the automatic window unrolling made him turn.</p><p>"Oh, Jack?" Edward called after him, his voice more even now. He leaned toward the open window with a faint smile on his lips.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>He lifted his hands, signing his next words; '<em>Tomorrow it's my turn.'</em></p><p>Jack's brows furrowed and without a second thought, signed a reply. '<em>Your turn to what?'</em></p><p>He smiled wider, flashing his gleaming teeth. "To ask questions." He answered verbally, amusement lacing within those words.</p><p>And then he was gone, the car speeding down the street and disappearing around the corner before Jack could even collect his thoughts. He smiled while walking to the house. It was clear Edward was planning to see him tomorrow if nothing else, which made Jack feel like a swooning girl.</p><p>That night Edward starred in his dreams, as usual. However, the climate of his unconsciousness had changed. It thrilled with the same electricity that had charged the afternoon. Gone was the forest and never-ending hallway. In its place was a fuzzy, unfocused haze that resembled a bedroom — then it would morph into another room, and another. All warm, cozy, bright. There were no shadows swirling around to threaten him into a black pit of fear.</p><p>In this dream, cool fingers brushed skin, dark honey eyes grazed every inch, and lips — lips just out of reach, teased so alluringly. They'd lift and angle, come mere inches to touching, then pull away only to smile enough to show teeth. Those white perfect teeth flashed fangs and dripped with crimson. It made muscles flex and the air heavy. Fear — it should be fear, but it wasn't. Something else made the blood boil beneath fingertips as fingers gripped fabric and tugged those fangs closer.</p><p>When Jack woke he was still tired as if his dream never allowed him actual rest. He pulled on a simple band shirt then tugged on a dark green hoodie — the fabric thinner than his usual jacket — and dark jeans. Breakfast was the usual, quiet event. Charlie fried eggs for himself while Jack had a bowl of cereal. He wondered if his dad had forgotten about this Saturday. However, Charlie answered the unspoken question as he stood up to take his plate to the sink.</p><p>"About this Saturday..." he began, walking across the kitchen and turning on the faucet.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Are you still set on going to Seattle?" he asked.</p><p>"That was the plan." Jack looked at his father's back, wondering where this was going.</p><p>Charlie squeezed some dish soap onto the plate and swirled it around with the brush. "And you're sure you're not upset about not attending the dance?"</p><p>Jack chuckled as he swirled the spoon around the rim of his bowl. "Yeah, dad. Dances have never been my thing."</p><p>"Didn't you want to ask anyone?" he tried again, attempting to hide the concern by focusing on rinsing the plate.</p><p>Jack sidestepped that unwanted minefield. "It's a girl's choice."</p><p>"Oh." His dad frowned as he dried his plate.</p><p>Jack sympathized with him. It must be a hard thing, to be a father; living in fear that your son would meet a girl he liked, potentially knock her up, but also having to worry that he may never find love. For a Cop, it might even be worse. The potential worry of his son's future where it might consist of putting misplaced attention toward drugs or alcohol to ignore the loneliness.</p><p><em>I wonder what he'd really think if he knew the truth</em>, Jack thought, feeling the weight on his chest. A heavy reminder of keeping something away from his father. If Charlie had even the slightest inkling of exactly what his son liked. Not just men, either, but a vampire... <em>Yeah, maybe someday but definitely not right now.</em></p><p>Charlie left then, with a goodbye wave, and Jack went upstairs to brush his teeth and gather school books. When the cruiser pulled away, only a few seconds passed before he peeked out the window to see a silver car already there, waiting. Jack bounded down the stairs and out the front door, wondering how long this bizarre routine would continue. Doubting it would last long. A being who can live forever was bound to lose interest in him at some point, right? Yet, he never wanted it to end.</p><p>Edward waited in the car, not appearing to watch as Jack shut the door behind him without bothering to lock the dead-bolt. He walked to the car, pausing briefly before opening the door and stepping in. The other was smiling, relaxed — and, as usual, perfect and handsome to an excruciating degree.</p><p>Pale fingers brushed chin before folding over another arm, '<em>Good morning.' </em>Then they curled and unfolded at his chest, pointing to Jack with lifted brows. '<em>How are you?'</em> Those eyes roamed over Jack's face as if his question was something more than simple courtesy.</p><p>Jack instantly felt his lips pull into a smile. Having this connection with Edward did funny things to him, but he couldn't deny it — even if simple phrases — how it made him happy.</p><p>'<em>Fine, thank you.' </em>He signed back. Although, honestly, Jack was much more than fine when Edward was near him.</p><p>The other's gaze lingered on the circles under the teen's eyes. "You look…" his voice lingered in the silence before signing, '<em>tired.'</em></p><p>Jack snorted lightly, holding back a chuckle. "Restless sleep," he confessed, verbally, automatically looking out the window for some measure of cover — to hide the dark marks from view.</p><p>"Neither could I," Edward teased as he started the engine. Jack was becoming used to the quiet purr, the feel of the vibration in the seat. Of course, the comment didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>Jack chuckled lightly. "Ironic to hear you say such things now." He took a glance at the other before quickly looking back outside, a smile still present. "When considering that, I'm sure I slept much better than you."</p><p>"I'd wager you did."</p><p>"So what did you do last night?" Jack asked without thinking, just wanting conversation.</p><p>It was Edward's turn to chuckle then. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions, remember?"</p><p>"Oh, that's right." Jack gave the vampire his full attention, shifting his body to face him more. "What do you want to know?" his forehead creased, curious. He couldn't imagine anything about himself that would be in any way interesting to Edward.</p><p>"What's your favorite color?" came the simple question, surprising Jack on just how mundane it was.</p><p>"Um, at this moment…" he pondered for a few seconds, "I'd say green."</p><p>Edward snorted, dropping the serious expression. "Why green?"</p><p>"For a lot of reasons." Jack began as grey eyes watched the forest crawl by, letting himself think out loud. "Green can symbolize many things — like spring, energy, life. The grass and trees right after it rain is one of my favorite things to emerge myself in. The way it looks and smells… inviting, fresh — calm."</p><p>He seemed fascinated by Jack's almost poetic thoughts before a contemplative look crossed his face, considered for a moment while staring at the side profile of the very human male in his car — how his gaze watched the world blur by as if fascinated by the simple notion.</p><p>"You're right," Edward decided, soft but serious again. "Green can be calming." He reached over the center console then, swiftly, but somehow still hesitantly, to brush fingers against Jack's own knuckles. It drew the teen to look at their hands, startled by the cool touch — maybe — but didn't jolt away, which was a good sign. Then those very eyes were on Edward, questioning.</p><p>"But, I think I prefer grey." He watched as Jack stared, appearing lost by such a random comment, and Edward didn't blame him.</p><p>Grey could be considered such a negative color, dull and depressing, and neutral about life — often to the point of being indifferent. But, to Edward, it held much more than a simple black and white outlook. It could easily represent wisdom and gentleness among the fact grey eyes were deemed rare. And as he stared at a set looking right back at him, Edward could see a great deal of inner strength swirling within those depths.</p><p>Jack broke the eye contact, cheeks heating up and fingers twitching to fidget beneath coolness. He didn't understand why Edward felt the need to share that, and why — of all the colors — the other would choose a blank one. Not white but not black either, and definitely not vibrant.</p><p>"Interesting choice," he muttered, not looking back at the vampire until they reached the school — not removing the hand beneath Edward's either — until he had turned toward him after pulling into a parking space.</p><p>"What music do you listen to?" Edward suddenly asked, face curious, and Jack pondered the answer.</p><p>With his hearing aids in, he could hear quite a range of music. Without them, though, it had to be loud with a lot of bass. Something that could rumble the speakers and vibrate through his body.</p><p>"It ranges," he began to explain, brows furrowing in thought. "I like everything but explicit rap and those sad, heartbreak country songs." Then he eyed Edward closely. "Most people ask if I can even hear music, let alone what I enjoy."</p><p>Edward's lips lifted into the crooked,knowing smirk. "I've come to realize your range of hearing is far better than what someone else should inform you of. Especially—" he then leaned a little closer, voice a little softer, and oh how Jack could feel his blood pumping faster. "—when there is nothing else around to distract you."</p><p><em>Nothing but you</em>, Jack silently commented.</p><p>And thus the day continued like that for the entire duration. While he walked Jack to English, when he met him after Spanish, all through the lunch hour, Edward questioned him relentlessly about every insignificant detail of the other's existence. Movies he'd liked and hated, the few places he'd been and the many places he wanted to go, and books — endlessly books.</p><p>A subject Jack could talk someone's ear off if given the chance, but Edward showed no sign of boredom or annoyance.</p><p>Frankly, he couldn't remember the last time he'd talked so much. More often than not, he felt too self-conscious, certain he must be boring him or overthinking everything. But the absolute absorption of Edward's face, and the guy's never-ending stream of questions, compelled Jack to continue. Mostly the questions were easy, only a very few triggering shy laughs and easy blushes. But when Jack did flush, it brought on a whole new round of questions.</p><p>Such as the time Edward asked him favorite gemstone, and he blurted out topaz before thinking. Edward had been flinging questions at the teen with such speed that Jack felt he was taking a psychiatric test where one would answer with the first word that comes to mind. Of course, he was sure Edward would have continued down whatever mental list he was following, except for the blush — literally nothing goes missing with those eyes.</p><p>Jack's face reddened because, until very recently, his favorite gemstone was his birthstone; Peridot. It was impossible while staring back into those topaz eyes, not to remember the reason for the switch. And, naturally, Edward wouldn't rest until Jack admitted why he had become embarrassed.</p><p>"Tell me," he finally commanded after persuasion failed — failed only because Jack kept his eyes safely away from that ridiculously handsome face.</p><p>"It's the color of your eyes today," he sighed, surrendering, staring down at hands as they fiddled with the end of his sleeve. "I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx." he'd given more information than necessary in his unwilling honesty.</p><p>He suspected Edward would comment on it, call it silly maybe, but the pause following it was very short.</p><p>"What kinds of dessert do you prefer?" he fired off instead.</p><p>Jack sighed with relief and continued with the psychoanalysis.</p><p>Biology was a complication again. Edward had continued with his quizzing up until Mr. Banner entered the room, dragging the audiovisual frame again. As the teacher approached the light switch, Jack noticed Edward slide his chair slightly farther away from his. It didn't help. As soon as the room was dark, there was the same electric spark, the same restless craving to stretch a hand across the short space and touch cold skin, just like yesterday.</p><p>In a feeble means to ignore it, Jack leaned forward on the table, resting his chin on his folded arms. He fought against the irrational longing that unsettled him as he glared at the TV screen. Not once looking at the other, too afraid that if Edward was looking at him, it would only make self-control that much harder. Jack sincerely tried to pay attention to the movie — really, he did — but at the end of the hour, he had no idea what he'd just seen.</p><p>Mr. Banner turned the lights on, and Jack finally glanced at Edward who was looking at him, those eyes ambivalent. The vampire rose in silence and then stood still, waiting for Jack.</p><p>They walked toward the gym in silence, like yesterday. And, also like yesterday, he looked as if he wanted to touch him, but instead, knuckles grazed Jack's own briefly before Edward turned and walked away.</p><p>Gym passed quickly as he watched Mike's one-man badminton show. The blond didn't speak to Jack today, either in response to his vacant expression or because Mike was still angry about the squabble yesterday. Somewhere, in a corner of his mind, Jack felt bad about that but chose not to concentrate on it for too long.</p><p>He hurried to change afterward and quickly made it out the door, feeling the same release when he saw Edward standing there, a wide smile automatically spreading across Jack's face. The other smiled in reaction before launching into more cross-examination.</p><p>Except the questions were different now, not as easily answered. Edward wanted to know what Jack missed about home, insisting on descriptions of anything he wasn't familiar with which resulted in them sitting outside of the house for hours. The sky darkened and rain plummeted around them in a sudden deluge, white noise wrapping around their discussions comfortably.</p><p>Jack tried to describe impossible things like the scent of creosote — bitter, slightly resinous, but still pleasant — the high, keening sound of the cicadas in July, the feathery barrenness of the trees, the very size of the sky, extending white-blue from horizon to horizon, barely interrupted by the low mountains covered with purple volcanic rock. It wasn't like the lush greenery provide in Washington. It was sparse, with spiny vegetation that often looked half-dead, a beauty that had more to do with the exposed shape of the land, with the shallow bowls of valleys between the craggy hills, and the way they held onto the sun. In the end, Jack found himself using his hands as an attempt to describe it to Edward. And somewhere along the lines speech became nonexistent. As easy as breathing, they fell into a silent discussion with flying fingers and broad gestures. Only chuckles and the occasional groan blending into the downpour outside.</p><p>The quiet probing questions kept Jack talking freely, forgetting, in the dim light of the storm, to be embarrassed for monopolizing the conversation. Finally, Edward paused instead of responding with another question.</p><p>'<em>What? Are you done?'</em> Jack asked in relief.</p><p>Edward smirked, a thumb dipping off his chin. '<em>Not even close, but—'</em> he exaggerated the breakaway of index fingers, '—<em>your father will be home soon.'</em></p><p>"Charlie!" Jack suddenly recalled his existence, sitting up straight, and a bit startled by his own voice as he looked out at the rain-darkened sky. He turned back to Edward, brows knitting as his index finger tapped his wrist. '<em>What time is it?' </em>It looked around the time dinner would be ready which meant his dad would be driving home now.</p><p>"It's twilight," Edward murmured verbally, looking at the western horizon, obscured as it was with clouds. His voice was thoughtful as if his mind were somewhere far away. Jack stared at him as the other gazed unseeingly out the windshield.</p><p>He was still staring when those eyes suddenly shifted back to him.</p><p>"It's the safest time of day for us," he said, answering an unspoken question. "The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way... the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.</p><p>"I like the night sometimes." Jack smiled lightly, choosing to not mention how much he feared complete and utter darkness. "Without the sun going away, we'd never see the stars." Then he frowned. "Not that you see them here much."</p><p>Edward laughed, and the mood abruptly lightened.</p><p>"Charlie will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me Saturday..." He raised one eyebrow.</p><p>"It would be best to introduce you before suddenly disappearing out of town with you." Jack mused the idea, gaze elsewhere. His dad wouldn't think anything fishy about it. Just two dudes being friends, hanging out, being productive teens. <em>So why am I still nervous by the idea of it?</em></p><p>Jack mentally shrugged it off and offered Edward another smile. "Wanna come in to wait?"</p><p>Sure they were <em>technically </em>dating, close friends watching them thought that anyway, but if they kept their distance when Charlie was around, he shouldn't. His father wasn't aware of his son's sexuality, that Jack could tell anyway.</p><p>"Sure," Edward said softly, hand already on the door handle.</p><p>"So," Jack gathered his books, getting ready to step outside as well. "Is it my turn tomorrow, then?"</p><p>"Certainly not!" His face was teasingly outraged. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"</p><p>Jack chuckled, his shoulders shaking at little while his face felt warm all over again. "Seriously, Edward, what more is there to know?"</p><p>"You'll find out tomorrow." He turned the handle and got as far as a foot out the door before freezing. "Not good," he muttered.</p><p>"What?" Jack was surprised to see that the other's jaw was clenched, his eyes disturbed and back completely rigid.</p><p>Edward glanced at him for a brief second. "Another complication," he said glumly then swiftly brought his leg back inside and flung the door shut.</p><p>The flash of headlights through the rain caught Jack's attention as a dark car pulled up to the curb just a few feet away, facing them. It wasn't a car he recognized and instantly made him apprehensive. If Edward was acting like something really bothered him, then it must be something bad Jack summarized.</p><p>"Charlie's around the corner," Edward warned, staring through the downpour at the other vehicle.</p><p>"You're not coming?" It was a stupid question, Jack knew it before it even left his lips, but it was almost like he was afraid to lose the protection. The protection Edward's closeness brought.</p><p>"No, I can't stay after all," He didn't look at the teen, eyes still preoccupied with the dark windshield mere feet away.</p><p>"Oh…" Jack breathed out before pushing his door open. The rain was louder as it bounced off the ground, car roof, and beanie. "See you tomorrow then." And the single nod he received from Edward was the only response before he shut the door.</p><p>Jack tried to make out the shapes in the front seat of the other car, but it was too dark. He could see Edward illuminated in the glare of the new car's headlights; he was still staring ahead, gaze locked on something or someone Jack couldn't see. His expression was a strange mix of frustration and defiance.</p><p>Then he revved the engine, and the tires squealed against the wet pavement. The Volvo was out of sight in seconds.</p><p>"Hey, Jay," called a familiar, husky voice from the driver's side of the little black car.</p><p>"Jacob?" He asked, squinting through the rain. Just then, Charlie's cruiser swung around the corner, lights shining on the occupants of the car in front of his house.</p><p>Jacob was already climbing out, his wide grin visible even through the darkness. In the passenger seat was a much older man, a heavyset man with a memorable face — a face with creases running through the russet skin like an old leather jacket. And the surprisingly familiar eyes, black eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the broad face they were set in, were unreadable with emotion; shock, fear, disgust? This was Jacob's father, Billy Black, and he was staring at Jack, scrutinizing his face, so Jack smiled tentatively at the old man. Then his nostrils flared and Jack's smile faded.</p><p>Another complication, Edward had said. <em>Just what kind exactly?</em></p><p>Billy continued to stare at him with intense, anxious eyes which made Jack groan internally. Had he recognized Edward so easily? Could he smell the difference between humans and vampires? It was already very evident that Billy believed every inch of the tribal legends — even if his son didn't — which meant he also believed Jack's life to be in danger.</p><p>The answer was clear in Billy's eyes. Yes. <strong><em>Yes, he did.</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Promises and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone, I hope you are down for a long chapter. I'm talking over 10,000 words long, the longest update so far, actually. Brace yourself; some scenes are a little identical while others are.. well, not so much. And forgive me if you enjoy a few aspects of the vampire lore in the saga — I understand favoring fandoms — but I'm not that big of a fan for two significant things: sparkling skin and having no fangs. So, I promise I won't alter too much, yet those two things will just have to be different for my own vampire loving sanity. I hope you understand and still enjoy this update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>"Should I stay or should I go?<br/>I've gotta chase — I've gotta know.<br/>Staying high, but feeling low<br/>You're on fire, and I see smoke<br/>You're closing up — I'm opening<br/>You're giving up, and I'm giving in"</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he got out of the car.</p><p>Jack turned toward the house, beckoning to Jacob while ducking under the porch. He heard his dad greeting them loudly behind him.</p><p>"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake," he said disapprovingly.</p><p>"We get permits early on the rez," Jacob said while Jack unlocked the door and flicked on the porch light.</p><p>"Sure you do," Charlie laughed.</p><p>"I have to get around somehow, right?" Jack recognized Billy's resonant voice easily, despite the years. The sound of it made him feel suddenly younger, a child.</p><p>Jack went inside, leaving the door open behind him and turning on lights. Then he stood in the door, watching anxiously as Charlie and Jacob helped Billy out of the car and into a wheelchair.</p><p>He backed out of the way as the three of them hurried in, shaking off the rain.</p><p>"This is a surprise," Charlie was saying.</p><p>"It's been too long," Billy agreed. "Though I hope it's not a bad time." His dark eyes flashed up to Jack again, expression unreadable.</p><p>"No, it's great. I was just getting ready to settle down for the game. Are you two staying for it?"</p><p>Jacob grinned with a tilt of his head. "I think that's the plan — our TV broke last week."</p><p>Billy made a face at his son. "And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Jack again," he added. Jacob playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Jay mentioned that I should visit more often," His gaze shifted to Jack's as if wanting to clarify that it was still okay if he did.</p><p>"Yeah," he nodded before throwing an arm over the other's shoulders. "It's about time you showed up too. Hey," Jack turned toward the kitchen, eager to escape Billy's searching gaze. "You hungry?"</p><p>"Naw, we ate just before we came," Jacob answered.</p><p>"How about you, dad?" He called over his shoulder while dragging the taller teen with him around the corner anyway.</p><p>"Sure," came the reply, his voice moving in the direction of the front room and the TV. Jack could hear Billy's chair follow.</p><p>He released his hold on Jacob and busied himself with making grilled cheese sandwiches. It didn't take too long before the other spoke.</p><p>"So, how are things?" he asked.</p><p>"Pretty good." Jack smiled lightly down at the sizzling pan, and it was right for the most part. "How about you? Did you finish your car?"</p><p>"No, not yet." Jacob frowned. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one." He pointed with his thumb in the direction of the front yard.</p><p>"Still looking for that master cylinder for the rabbit, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a sly one." He grinned then shifted his weight on the counter, so he was leaning on it, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. "By the way, is something wrong with the truck?"</p><p>Jack eyed him for a moment, confused by the sudden question, then it dawned on him. "No, it's still kickin'. I've just been carpooling with someone from school. Helps with gas mileage, you know?"</p><p>"Oh, I get that." Jacob's voice was thoughtful. "I didn't recognize the driver, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here."</p><p>Jack nodded noncommittally, keeping his gaze down as he flipped the sandwiches to make sure it didn't fly out of the pan or burn it.</p><p>"Though, my dad seemed to know him from somewhere."</p><p>"Possibly?" he mused softly. "Although, I don't think he or his siblings socialize much. Probably one of the reasons we get along. Oh—" Jack pointed toward the cupboard over by the sink. "—can you hand me some plates, Jake?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He got the plates in silence, and Jack hoped the other would let the subject drop for now. At least while their dads' were in the living room. He really didn't want to imagine Billy potentially chewing out Jacob if he caught on to Jack knowing too much.</p><p>"So who was it?" he still asked, setting two plates on the counter.</p><p>Jack sighed in defeat and lowered his voice to be as subtle as possible, just in case. "Edward Cullen."</p><p>To his surprise, Jacob laughed. He glanced up at the teen in the midst of depositing the sandwiches on the plats, fighting an urge to swat at him to be quiet.</p><p>"Guess that explains it, then," he said. "I wondered why my dad was acting so strange."</p><p>"Exactly," Jack continued to say softly, eyes darting in the direction where he knew Billy and Charlie currently sat hidden away by a wall. "We both know he doesn't like the Cullens."</p><p>"Superstitious old man," Jacob muttered under his breath.</p><p>"You don't think he'd say anything to my dad, though, right?" he couldn't help asking, the words coming out in a low rush.</p><p>Jacob stared at Jack for a moment, and he couldn't read the expression in those dark eyes. "Eh, I doubt it," he finally answered with a half shrug. "I think Charlie chewed him out pretty well last time. They haven't spoken much since and tonight is sort of a reunion, I think. I doubt he'd bring it up again."</p><p>"Oh, makes sense." Especially if Billy wanted to keep the secret, which seemed like he did.</p><p>Jack carried the food out to Charlie before going up to his room with Jacob. It was fun catching up again. Even if he had a lot of homework that was going undone.</p><p>"Oh, what's this?" Jack looked across the room from the bed at the question, seeing the small charm hanging from the teen's hand. "I didn't think you were into wolves." Jack uncrossed his legs, leaving the now empty plate where it lay, and stepped over to Jacob.</p><p>"I mean, I've got nothing against them, and I am a sucker for wildlife in general," his voice was light as his fingers reached out to take the wolf charm. Jack hadn't worn it often, and for the past week or so, it had been sitting on the desk. His gaze shifted to meet Jacob's with a thoughtful expression. "Jake, can I be serious with you for a moment?"</p><p>The other's brow furrowed, possibly with concern, but he also offered a soft smile. "Yeah, always. Is something wrong?" The mood in the air was leaning toward somber. It was nice how quickly Jacob was willing to take a situation seriously even though Jack didn't mean for it to become this quiet.</p><p>"No, not really. It's about the tribal legends, and I know—" Jack waved off the skeptical look forming on the other's face. "—I know you don't believe in it all, but pretend you do for right now, okay?"</p><p>"Oh-kay," he slowly voiced the sound out while pulling the chair away from the desk, turning it around and sitting on it backward. "What about it, Jay?"</p><p>Jack sat down on the end of the bed, elbows on knees and hands hanging loosely between them. What he wanted to say was leaning toward silly, he knew that, but the thought had popped up too many times to ignore. Especially after finding out what Edward indeed was, and that was thanks to Jacob, after all. Now the thought had resurfaced when the vampire had acted so strangely with their arrival. Same with Billy Black. Jack lifted his gaze to match his friends, looking away from the charm. He wanted this to come across seriously, even if they were treating it hypothetical.</p><p>"Okay, so… I know this is going to sound funny coming from me, and I understand how you think about the whole tribal tales, but if anything supernatural happens to you, will you tell me?" He didn't know how the shifter stuff worked — didn't know if it even still existed — if it was in their bloodline, coming of age thing, or one of those physical needs to be bitten scenarios.</p><p>Jacob was silent for a moment, probably trying to figure out how to respond, but eventually, he seemed to deflate against the chair. "Yeah, I'd tell you." The confirmation settled some worry lingering inside Jack.</p><p>"Good," He chuckled lightly. "Because if you started sprouting fur and getting a compulsive condition toward howling at the moon, I'd want to know if you were okay." He laughed more when Jacob rolled his eyes, the somber mood lifting.</p><p>"You are ridiculous."</p><p>"What's new?"</p><p>Jacob's gaze shifted toward the window suddenly, long black strains partially covering a hazy eye. "Jay," he seemed to breathe the name, and it made Jack well aware the conversation might not be over. "If something was happening to you… you'd tell me too, right?"</p><p>He should have expected that. Honestly, it was a typical rule of thumb with friends sharing secrets, but Jack knew he couldn't merely share something so serious when it wasn't his to tell. Yet, in a sense, Jacob already knew and just didn't really believe in it. What would be the harm of voicing his own opinion then? It would be up to his friend to decide what to do with it.</p><p>"Of course," Jacob looked at him again, silent curiosity in the expression staring back at him. "Matter of fact, " Jack continued quietly. "I think your family stories have some truth to them. I believe the Cullen's might actually be vampires."</p><p>He could tell Jacob wanted to react differently. Maybe even roll his eyes, but he didn't. Instead, the teen huffed lightly. "If they are, then why are you hanging out with one? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"</p><p>"Anything can be considered dangerous," Jack quickly supplied, indifferent. "Besides, even you said they were civilized."</p><p>"I did, yeah, but that's just a story, Jay. What you are considering is — if real, anyway, could be a lot more life-threatening." Then something seemed to spark within those dark orbs, brows furrowing again as lips thinned. "Wait, you're not… are you trying…" he seemed to struggle with the words. It dawned on Jack what he was possibly trying to get out.</p><p>He sat up straight, eyes wide. "Whoa, hold on a sec'. It isn't like that—" Jacob couldn't honestly think that of him, right? "—I'm not hoping to become a vampire or something."</p><p><em>Right? </em>Sure, being a vampire had its perks. Live forever, have all the time in the world to learn all sorts of skills, and maybe — just maybe — he'd even have his hearing back along with all those heightened senses. However, like everything else, it has to have cons along with those pros. Indeed, something would be hard to live with. <em>Like the lack of sleeping,</em> Jack internally groaned. <em>Oh, how I'd miss sleeping</em>.</p><p>Jacob let out a sigh, the subtle motion of defeated shoulders pulling Jack out of his thoughts, "Alright, cause if you suddenly sprouted fangs with a compulsion for blood, I'd want to know if it was safe to be around you."</p><p>It was kind of funny but sweet that he used a similar phrase back at Jack. It lightened the mood again as they both chuckled softly. It also reassured him that, just in case something serious like that happened to either of them, they'd still have each other's back.</p><p>"I promise," Jack leaned across the distance, pinky out. Jacob met him halfway and curled his own around the extended joint. The action was childish, but it brought smiles to both their faces.</p><p>"Promise." He agreed, and they both shook on it.</p><p>The conversation from that point on bled into memory lane. They recalled times when they were young, of stupid stunts that typically ended up with Jack bruised or scrapped up. It was fun, though, Finally, after what felt like a few hours, the game ended and everyone got ready to depart.</p><p>"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm not sure when we'll take another trip," Jack didn't think it would be anytime soon. "Maybe during the summer?"</p><p>"That was fun, Charlie," Billy spoke up then.</p><p>"Come up for the next game, yeah?" Charlie encouraged.</p><p>"Sure, sure," the older man agreed. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes shifted to Jack's, and his smile disappeared. "And you take care, Jack," he added seriously.</p><p>"Yeah, will do," he muttered, looking away before heading for the stairs after giving his own farewells while Charlie waved from the doorway.</p><p>"Wait, Jack," his dad called out, making Jack pause a few steps up the stairs. Charlie was relaxed, still grinning from the unexpected visit. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?"</p><p>"Good." Jack hesitated, searching for details he could safely share. "Even my badminton team won all four games."</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know you could play badminton."</p><p>"Well, actually, I can't, but my partner is really good," he admitted.</p><p>"Oh, who is it?" he asked with token interest.</p><p>"Mike Newton."</p><p>"I think you mentioned him once." Charlie seemed to perk up a little. "Nice family." He mused for a minute. "I'm glad you are making good friends."</p><p>Not like Jack really saw him as the best of friends. Sure, Mike could be kind and welcoming, but the whole fact the blond seemed to like him was getting a little on his nerves. It made things uncomfortable, awkward. High school life was embarrassing enough without added drama. Then again, Jack didn't have much wiggle room there since he has found himself neck-deep in something supernatural.</p><p>"So," Charlie spoke up again. "I've made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station. The weather's supposed to be real warm. But if you wanted to put your trip off till someone could go with you, I'd stay home. I know I leave you here alone too much."</p><p>"Dad, I've never minded being alone — I'm too much like you." He shook his head with faux disappointment at Charlie, and his father smiled that crinkly-eyed smile in return.</p><p>"Alright, kiddo, get some rest then."</p><p>Jack pushed fingers off his chin and bowed in over his other hand, '<em>Good night.'</em></p><p>His dad repeated the action.</p><p>He slept better that night, too tired to dream again, and when Jack woke to the pearl gray morning, his mood was blissful. The tense evening with Billy and heart-to-heart chat with Jacob seemed harmless enough now. He even caught himself whistling while skipping down the stairs. Of course, Charlie noticed.</p><p>"You're cheerful this morning," his dad commented over breakfast.</p><p>He shrugged. "It's Friday. What teen wouldn't be happy about the weekend?"</p><p>Jack hurried so he would be ready to go the second Charlie left. He had his bag ready, shoes on, teeth brushed, black beanie in place, but even though he rushed to the door as soon as he was sure Charlie would be out of sight, Edward was faster. The vampire was waiting in his shiny car, windows down, engine off.</p><p>Jack didn't hesitate this time, climbing in the passenger side quickly. Edward grinned that crooked smile at him, stopping his weak human heart. How he managed to not physically react to the other for so long was a miracle. Jack deserved a trophy.</p><p>'<em>How did you sleep?'</em> he asked, falling quickly into their habit of signing when alone. Jack wondered if Edward had any idea how appealing that was to him.</p><p>His thumb tapped his chest twice as his hand fanned up and down, '<em>Fine. You?'</em></p><p>Pale fingers dipped from his chin, landing in his other palm. '<em>Good.'</em> His smile was amused; Jack felt like he was missing an inside joke.</p><p>His brow quirked up with curiosity, '<em>What did you do?'</em></p><p>Edward grinned while pinching his fingers together twice, '<em>No, today is mine.'</em></p><p>And thus, the questions started up again. Edward wanted to know about people today: more about Renée, her hobbies, what they did in their free time together. And then the one grandmother he'd known, along with the few school friends — embarrassing Jack further when the question about boys he'd dated came up which were nonexistent. Jack was relieved that he'd never really dated anyone so that particular conversation couldn't last long. Edward seemed as surprised as Jessica and Angela by the lack of romantic history.</p><p>"So you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone that made Jack wonder what he was thinking about.</p><p>In truth, he'd flaunted over a few actors, but honestly, who didn't? And there were a few guys in school that he crushed on yet never made any attempt even to try. Any potential thoughts of doing so were null existent when most of the said guys had a girl on their arms ninety percent of the time. And, yes, there was another gay guy in school, but he was a grade above and very noticeably uninterested since he made a point to flaunt the fact he was dating some college student. Besides those points, Jack didn't see a reason for dating yet. It could have been due to some self-esteem issues, sure, or the fact he came out as gay in a very problematic way and never got over it. That being one of the reasons he didn't like sharing his sexuality openly with other students anymore.</p><p>Jack looked away with a slight frown. "Not anyone I could ever see myself with, no."</p><p>Edward's lips pressed together into a hard line, noticeably unhappy with the answer. Why? Jack was uncertain.</p><p>They were in the cafeteria at this point. The day had sped by in the blur that was rapidly becoming routine, and Jack took advantage of the other's brief pause to take a bite of a bagel.</p><p>"I should have let you drive yourself today," he announced, apropos of nothing, while Jack chewed.</p><p>
  <em>Well, if that isn't out of the blue.</em>
</p><p>"Why's that? Did something happen?"</p><p>"No, I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."</p><p>"Oh." Jack blinked, already considering the reasons that might have called for it. It must have come up suddenly, right? " Well, that's alright, I can walk home."</p><p>Edward frowned at the mere suggestion. "I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you."</p><p>"No, really, I don't mind." It wasn't that big of a deal, and it was a pretty straight shot when following the main road.</p><p>The vampire shook his head. "Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition — unless you're afraid someone might steal it." He laughed at the thought.</p><p>"Oh, haha," Jack mused with a playful roll of his eyes. Even he doubted anyone would try to steal his old baby blue truck. "Fine, if you insist." He agreed, pursing his lips.</p><p>Even though if Edward broke into his house, he'd have a hard time finding the keys. Jack was pretty sure they were in the pocket of a pair of jeans he wore Wednesday, and under a pile of clothes in the laundry room. The other seemed to feel the challenge in the consent and smirked, overconfident.</p><p>"So, where are you going?" Jack asked casually, chewing the last portion of his bagel.</p><p>"Hunting," he answered grimly. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can." His face grew morose... and pleading, possibly. "You can always cancel, you know."</p><p>Jack sat back and crossed his arms, staring at those persuasive eyes head-on. The number of times Edward offered something just to turn around and remind him it wasn't necessary to follow through — well if he earned a penny every time he'd have a dollar's worth at this point.</p><p>He sighed slowly, "I'm aware. You don't have to remind me of my free will."</p><p>"Point taken," he murmured bleakly while his eyes seemed to darken in color.</p><p>Jack changed the subject. "What time will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, wanting to know when to expect him.</p><p>"That depends... it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" he offered.</p><p>"Usually, I'd say yes, but I'm kind of looking forward to seeing someone," he joked, purposefully eyeing said somebody with a smirk. Edward huffed lightly at the action.</p><p>"Is that right?"</p><p>"Yup," Jack popped the 'p' and tried to stifle a chuckle. It always felt good to joke around with the usually very serious vampire.</p><p>Edward sighed heavily but also couldn't contain the beginning of a smile. "I guess the same time, as usual, then," he decided. "Will Charlie be there?"</p><p>"No, he'll be out fishing tomorrow." It was oddly convenient, and he wasn't going to second guess how the universe works its magic.</p><p>Neither would he try to understand how a good mood could shift so drastically either when Edward's voice turned sharp. "And if you don't come home, what will he think?"</p><p>"Well, given he is a sheriff and very fond of his son…" Jack looked past the bodies of students without really seeing, actually giving it a thought. "He'd probably do a full manhunt for me. Does that ease your mind?" It said a little sarcastically, a little fed up with the mood swings.</p><p>Edward scowled at him, and Jack frowned back. The other's anger was much more impressive than his, however. So with another heavy sigh, he decided to try and get the conversation back on track.</p><p>"So, what are you hunting tonight?" Jack asked lightly.</p><p>"Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far." He seemed bemused by the human's casual reference to his secret realities.</p><p>"And why Alice this time?" He wondered out loud.</p><p>Edward frowned a little while speaking, "Alice is the most... supportive of what I am doing."</p><p><em>Of us</em>, Jack silently tacked on what Edward didn't want to say openly. Though the question remained with the whole 'I'm dating a human' or 'I'm not just dating a human but of the same sex' variety. Jack wondered which one it was — if not both. He didn't know how old the whole Cullen family was. Nor did he want to pretend to understand their views on dating, ideally, a different species — or in a sense, prey — let along if they approved different sexualities.</p><p>"And the others?" Jack asked timidly, not sure if he even wanted to know the answer. "Where do they stand in the situation?"</p><p>Edward's brow puckered for a brief moment. "Incredulous, for the most part, anyway."</p><p>Jack peeked quickly behind himself at the family. They sat staring off in different directions, exactly the same as the first time he'd seen them. Only now they were four; their beautiful, bronze-haired brother no longer with them, but across from him. Briefly, Jack wondered how that affected things in their dynamic.</p><p>"They don't like me, do they," It wasn't much of a question and more of a stated guess.</p><p>"That's not it," he disagreed, but those eyes were too innocent. "They simply don't understand why I can't leave you alone."</p><p>Jack dropped his gaze to the table. "Neither do I, for that matter."</p><p>Edward shifted his weight, drawing those grey orbs back to him before shaking his head slowly. Even going as far as rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, as if asking for some patience from the Gods, before meeting Jack's gaze again. "I told you — you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."</p><p>Jack glared at him, yet it held very little heat. A part of him was sure Edward was teasing now, not wanting to believe such things. They'd already discussed how he wasn't material for someone that looked like they were carved out of damn marble — flawless. However, another part of him was swirling around his gut as if someone unleashed a thousand butterflies. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, silly, maybe, but not unwanted.</p><p>Edward smiled while deciphering the other's expression. "Having the advantages I do," he murmured, touching his forehead discreetly, "I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you... " He seemed to lean in closer, wanting Jack's full attention. "You never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise."</p><p>Jack breathed in while looking away, eyes wandering back to the Cullen family, embarrassed a little. Those words made him feel like a science experiment to some degree. Some unknown things to push and prod for new discoveries — he knew Edward wanted to find out why he couldn't read his mind, after all. Yet… there could be something else lingering there. How the vampire brushed fingers against his, walked with him, wanted to know everything about his life.</p><p>
  <em>It can't all be because I'm some enigma to him, right?</em>
</p><p>"That part is easy enough to explain," Edward continued. Jack felt the other's gaze on his face but didn't look at him, not yet — too afraid the vampire might be able to read the doubt in his eyes. "But there's more... and it's not so easy to put into word —"</p><p>Jack was still staring at the Cullens while he spoke when suddenly Rosalie, his blond and breathtaking sister, turned to look at him. No, not to look — to glare, with dark, cold eyes. Edward's voice broke off mid-sentence at the sudden intrusion. Jack wanted to look away, but her gaze held him until Edward made an angry noise under his breath. It was the lowest hiss-like-growl Jack had ever heard. Almost sure he had imagined it.</p><p>Rosalie turned her head then, and he was relieved to be free from that cold grasp. Swiftly, he looked back at Edward and knew the vampire could see the confusion and fear that widened his eyes.</p><p>His face was tight as he explained. "I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see... it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly..." He looked down. It only took a second for Jack to realize what he was implying, recalling the conversation about Charlie.</p><p>"If… this between us ends badly and I vanish," he spoke softly, so quietly he was sure only the vampires in the room could hear him between all the other students chatting. "Is that it?"</p><p>Honestly, it made sense. It would jeopardize their livelihood in Forks if someone started pointing fingers to Edward — deeming him some murderer, which would, in turn, potentially lead to someone digging too deeply into their history, their secret.</p><p>"... yes, exactly." He dropped his head into his hands as he had that night in Port Angeles.</p><p>His anguish was plain to see, and Jack yearned to comfort him but knew he had no way of doing so. Cautiously, Jack reached a hand toward him but quickly dropped it to the table, fearing that his touch would only make things worse. He realized slowly that Edward's confirmation should frighten him more. The vampire was basically expressing how little control he felt he had when it came to Jack. Even so, a form of frustration came over him instead of fear — frustration that Rosalie had interrupted whatever Edward was about to say. Jack didn't know how to bring it up again, and the other still had his head in his hands.</p><p>He tried to speak in a normal voice. "I'm guessing it was Alice's suggestion to… hunt, just in case?"</p><p>"Yes." He raised his face; it was pressing for a moment, and then his mood shifted, and he smiled. "I'll be leaving after you head to class. It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology — I don't think I could take any more."</p><p>Jack's gaze cut to Edward's shoulder right when he was about to speak. Alice — her short, inky hair in a halo of spiky disarray around her exquisite, elfin face — was suddenly standing behind her brother's shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness.</p><p>Edward greeted her without looking away from Jack. "Alice."</p><p>"Edward," she answered, her high soprano voice almost as attractive as his.</p><p>"Alice, Jack — Jack, Alice," he introduced them, gesturing casually with his hand, a wry smile on his face.</p><p>"Hello, Jack." Her brilliant obsidian eyes were unreadable, but her smile was friendly. "It's nice to meet you finally."</p><p>Edward flashed a dark look at her. Cautions, perhaps?</p><p>"Hey," Jack murmured a tad shyly, if not downright nervous. It was more comfortable knowing she 'supported' them, whatever that fully entitled, but it was a little unnerving to speak to another Cullen finally.</p><p>"Are you ready?" she asked Edward, which his response was aloof.</p><p>"Nearly. I'll meet you in the car."</p><p>She left without another word; her walk was so fluid, so sinuous that even Jack felt a sharp pang of jealousy for the female population. He looked to Edward again with a raised brow.</p><p>"Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?"</p><p>"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything." He grinned.</p><p>"Have fun, then." Jack nonchalantly replied. As if Edward wasn't about to go feed but, instead, play some sporty competition.</p><p>"I'll try." He still grinned. "And you try to be safe, please."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" He teased the vampire.</p><p>"For you it definitely is." His jaw hardened then. "Promise."</p><p>Jack sighed like a kid getting scolded for stealing some cookies, "Yeah, yeah, I promise to try to be safe," he tapped his chin in thought afterward. "Besides, I'll be doing the laundry tonight — that ought to be fraught with peril."</p><p>"Don't fall in," he mocked.</p><p>"I'll do my best."</p><p>He stood then, and Jack rose, too. "I'll be there in the morning," he promised, smiling that crooked smile. Edward then reached across the table to take the empty tray for Jack before turning to walk away. Jack stared after him until the vampire was gone, quietly muttering that chivalry wasn't quite dead yet it seemed.</p><p>Jack was sorely tempted to ditch the rest of the day, at the very least Gym, but a warning instinct stopped him. He knew better to make a scene now by disappearing suddenly. Especially if tomorrow didn't go over well. He intuitively knew — and sensed Edward did, too — that tomorrow would be pivotal. Their relationship couldn't continue to balance, as it did, on the point of a knife. They would fall off one edge or the other, depending entirely upon his decision, or his instincts. Jack's decision was made, made before he'd ever consciously chosen, and he was committed to seeing it through now. There were things he still wanted to know, to understand better. Honestly, Jack was starting to feel like that one reporter guy in an Anne Rice book; scared but enthralled with the idea to know more. Not to mention, he was definitely falling for Edward — hard, almost unrealistically too.</p><p>Jack wouldn't call it 'love at first sight' cause they differently seemed to dislike each other at first, but it probably lingered on a subcategory of it.</p><p>He went to class, feeling dutiful, and couldn't honestly say what happened in Biology; his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of tomorrow. In Gym, Mike was speaking to him again; bringing up Jack's trip to Seattle. Which he carefully explained that he'd canceled the trip. That seemed to unravel into uncomfortable territory from that point forward.</p><p>"Why? Did you change your mind about the dance?" he asked, perking up just a little.</p><p>"No, I'm still not going to the dance."</p><p>"What are you doing, then?" he asked, too interested.</p><p>Jack's natural urge was to tell Mike to butt out. Instead, he continued to be civil.</p><p>"Laundry, and then I'm going out to do some animal studies since the weather will be nice."</p><p>"Huh?" Mike's face scrunched up. "Animal studies?"</p><p>He gave a shrug. "Yeah, I want to do some life studies. It's been a while." and it honestly had been a long time since Jack sat down with his drawing pad and just sketched wildlife. It was before the move, actually. I should do that again soon, he silently decided.</p><p>"What about Cullen?" The question made Jack deadpan. It wasn't like Mike needed to know that the other would indeed be tagging along to where ever — since Jack still didn't know exactly where they were going.</p><p>Matter of fact, it would probably be best to make sure Mike didn't know Edward would anywhere near him — just in case.</p><p>"Edward," Jack emphasized, "will be gone somewhere for the weekend. Another family outing, I think." The lies came more naturally than usual, Jack noted with surprise. It still didn't sit entirely right with him to even lie, but he felt it was necessary given the situation.</p><p>"Oh." He perked up again, spine a little straighter. "You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway — that would be cool. We'd all dance with you," he promised.</p><p>The mental image of Jessica's face made Jack's tone sharper than necessary.</p><p>"I'm not going to the dance, Mike, okay?"</p><p>"Fine." He sulked again. "I was just offering."</p><p>When the school day had finally ended, Jack walked to the parking lot without enthusiasm. He did not especially want to walk home, but he couldn't see how Edward would have retrieved the truck. Then again, he was starting to believe that nothing was impossible for vampires. The latter instinct proved correct as the blue truck came into focus, sitting in the same space Jack normally parked. He just shook his head, incredulous, before he opened the unlocked door and saw the key in the ignition.</p><p>Jack got in and closed the door, settling in the old gal before turning the ignition. The sound of the truck roaring to life frightened him. He really did become used to the quiet Volvo and the thought made him laugh at himself.</p><p>When Jack got home, the handle of the door was locked, the deadbolt unlocked, just as he'd left it this morning. Inside, he went straight to the laundry room. It looked just the same as he'd left it, too, and dug for his jeans and, after finding them, sat back in thought. Maybe I did hang them up after all.</p><p>Following the same instinct that had prompted him to lie to Mike, Jack called Jessica on the pretense of wishing her luck at the dance. When she offered the same wish for his day with Edward, he told her about the cancellation. She was more disappointed than really necessary for a third-party observer to be. He said goodbye quickly after that.</p><p>Charlie was absent-minded at dinner, worried over something at work, Jack guessed, or maybe a basketball game, or maybe he was just really enjoying the lasagna — it was hard to tell with his dad sometimes.</p><p>"You know, Dad..." he began, breaking into his reverie.</p><p>"What's that, Jack?"</p><p>"I think you're right about Seattle. I think I'll wait until someone else can go with me."</p><p>"Oh," he said, surprised. "Oh, okay. So, do you want me to stay home?"</p><p>"No, don't change your plans. I've got a million things to do... homework, laundry. I think I might wander off in the nearby wood — not too far, "Jack felt the need to tack on. "And draw some wildlife. You go and have fun."</p><p>"Are you sure? You could go with me even."</p><p>Jack shook his head, smiling. "That's okay, Dad. Besides, you're the better fisher in this family and the freezer is getting dangerously low on fish — we're down to a two, maybe three years' supply." he chuckled lightly.</p><p>"You're sure easy to live with, kiddo." his dad smiled fondly.</p><p>"I could say the same thing about you," Jack returned the wholesome praise, the sound of their laughter warm. Sure, Jack felt guilty for deceiving his father. He almost wanted to take Edward's advice and tell Charlie where he would be, but then again, even Jack didn't know.</p><p>After dinner, he folded clothes and moved another load through the dryer. Unfortunately, it was the kind of job that only keeps hands busy. Jack's mind definitely had too much free time, and it was getting out of control. He fluctuated between anticipation and an insidious fear that picked at his resolve. Jack had to keep reminding himself that he'd made his choice, and he wasn't going back on it. Edward wanted him to be safe, reminding him that all the time, so Jack would just hold on to the faith that, in the end, that desire would win out over the others.</p><p>But a tiny voice in the back of his mind worried, wondering how it would hurt if it ended badly. Jack was no idiot to assume it'll be painless or, as some books and movies explained it, some form of ecstasy — some type of high one could ride out until their final breath. That was for those erotic vampire novels and this was real life. So, no, Jack expected the worst if that was the outcome. Even if he didn't know exactly what to expect.</p><p>Jack was relieved when it was late enough to be acceptable for bedtime. He knew he was far too restless to sleep, so he busied himself with getting everything ready for tomorrow. He packed his bag with his drawing pad, just in case — one never knew — and even pulled out clothes. Something he hadn't done since he was a little kid. Lastly, he rifled through his desk and pulled out an old MP3. It wasn't ideal to leave his hearing aids in overnight, they needed to charge, so he just kept one in and put the large headphones on. Somewhere in the middle of a large orchestra piece, brass and strings crescendo into new heights, Jack sank into unconsciousness.</p><p>He woke early, having slept soundly and dreamlessly thanks to wearing his mind out the night before. Jack dressed in a rush, fidgeting with the same dark blue sweater from days ago before pushing the sleeves up his arms as usual. He sneaked a swift look out the window to see that Charlie was already gone. A thin, cottony layer of clouds veiled the sky. They didn't look very lasting.</p><p>Jack ate breakfast without tasting the food, hurrying to clean up when he was done. He felt silly because of all the anxiety but kept pushing that away — not wanting to fall back into those thoughts again. He had just finished putting his hearing aids in and tugging the beanie on when a knock sent his heart thudding against his rib cage.</p><p>He reached the door and opened it gradually to see Edward standing there with a small smile. All the agitation dissolved as soon as Jack looked at his face, calm taking its place.</p><p><em>'Good morning,'</em> his eyes seemed to dance with mirth as his arm folded over the other, signing.</p><p><em>'Morning,'</em> Jack repeated before scanning over the vampire's appearance. He wasn't dressed for the supposed sunny weather. Instead, the other was dressed in a dark grey coat, the fabric hanging open and over a black button-up, with dark blue jeans that sat snug against his frame. He was beginning to expect that maybe vampires didn't feel temperature like humans, not anymore. Either way, the guy looked like a damn runway model as always.</p><p><em>'You look lovely,'</em> Edward signed and Jack became extremely aware of those eyes looking over him. It was only fair, but man he wasn't ready to be looked at like that again. It brought heat straight up his body.</p><p><em>'Thank you,'</em> Jack bashfully looked away, not being able to stand it.</p><p>He took that moment to lock the door behind him while Edward walked toward the truck. He waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand.</p><p><em>'We made a deal,'</em> Jack reminded him smugly, climbing into the driver's seat, and reaching over to unlock the door from inside.<em> 'Where to?'</em> he asked next.</p><p><em>'Seat belt—'</em> Edward signed first, <em>'—I'm nervous already.'</em></p><p>Jack gave him a dirty look but complied. It wasn't unlike him to forgo a seat belt, anyway. Not just because his father was a cop, but also out of the two of them, he felt like the safest driver.</p><p><em>'Where to?'</em> he repeated with a pointed look.</p><p>"Take the one-oh-one north," Edward ordered verbally. Probably not wanting to distract the other's attention with having to pay attention to multiple things while driving.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the vampire, it was surprisingly difficult to concentrate on the road while feeling Edward's gaze on his face — even without signing. Jack compensated by driving more carefully than usual through the still-sleeping town.</p><p>"Were you planning to make it out of Forks before nightfall?"</p><p>"This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather — have some respect," Jack retorted.</p><p>They were soon out of the town limits, where thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses.</p><p>"Turn right on the one-ten," he instructed just as Jack was about to ask. "Now we drive until the pavement ends."</p><p>He could hear a smile in Edward's voice, but Jack was too afraid of driving off the road and proving the vampire right to look over and be sure.</p><p>"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" he wondered.</p><p>"A trail."</p><p>"We're hiking?" Maybe bringing his drawing pad wasn't such a bad idea after all.</p><p>"Is that a problem?" He sounded as if he'd expected as much.</p><p>"Not really, but if you think my truck is slow, well…"</p><p>"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."</p><p>
  <em>Five miles —</em>
</p><p>Jack didn't answer, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself. Five miles of treacherous roots and loose stones? It was as if Edward was trying to twist his ankles or otherwise incapacitate him.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be humiliating.</em>
</p><p>They drove in silence for a while as Jack contemplated the coming horror and how lucky vampires were to have inhuman dexterity.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Edward asked almost impatiently after a few moments.</p><p>Jack hummed in thought, "I wondering exactly where we're going."</p><p>"It's a place I like to visit often." They both glanced out the windows at the thinning clouds after he spoke.</p><p>"Charlie said it would be warm today."</p><p>"And did you tell Charlie what you were up to?" he asked.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?" He seemed cheered by the idea.</p><p>"No, I told her you canceled on me — which is true in a way."</p><p>"Are you telling me no one knows you're with me?" he definitely didn't sound as cheery now. Jack couldn't blame him, if their talk in the cafeteria meant anything, but he also felt the need to protect the vampires.</p><p>"That depends... I assume you told Alice?"</p><p>"That's very helpful, Jack," he snapped.</p><p>Jack clenched his jaw and gave himself a brief moment to blink, gathering his emotions in, before continuing to stare the blacktop down.</p><p>"Are you suicidal?" he demanded when Jack ignored him.</p><p>"You said it might cause trouble for you if things didn't go we—," He wanted to remind him, but his words died off when Edward quickly butted in.</p><p>"—So you're worried about the trouble it might cause me if you don't come home? Is that it?" His voice was still angry, even bitingly sarcastic.</p><p>Jack simply nodded, not looking his way.</p><p>Edward muttered something under his breath, speaking so quickly and quietly that Jack couldn't understand even if he tried.</p><p>They were silent for the rest of the drive and Jack could feel the waves of infuriated disapproval rolling off of the other, and he could think of nothing to say to fix it.</p><p>And then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. He parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, glad for the escape from the confined space. It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks since the day Jack arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. He wasn't prepared for five miles of hiking ahead of him if it was going to be this humid.</p><p>Jack heard Edward's door slam and looked over to see that he'd removed his coat, leaving it within the truck. He was facing away from Jack, into the unbroken forest.</p><p>"This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the teen, obviously still annoyed. He started into the dark forest without waiting for a response.</p><p>"Forgoing the trail are we?" Panic was clear in Jack's voice as he hurried around the truck to catch up to Edward. Not just because he'd be out in the middle of a forest, but because that meant less of an easy means to travel.</p><p>"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it." He turned then, with a mocking smile. "I won't let you get lost."</p><p>Jack stared in awe for a moment. The black button-up shirt had the sleeves folded up tight above forearms, and he wore it with the first few buttons undone so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his upper chest, that perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes.</p><p>He is too perfect, Jack realized with a piercing stab of despair. There was no way this godlike creature could truly desire him, he just wouldn't believe it.</p><p>Edward stared at him, bewildered by the expression on Jack's face. Which in his defense, it probably bordered on pained and wonderment like some twisted painting.</p><p>"Do you want to go home?" he said quietly, a different pain than Jack's saturating his voice, clearly unsure why the teen looked like that.</p><p>Jack shook his head lightly, "No." He walked forward till he was close beside the vampire, "I'm fine."</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked anyway, voice gentle even when prodding.</p><p>And Jack was definitely not about to spill his current thoughts out. Instead, he looked out past Edward to the clustered dense shrubbery. "I'm just — I'm not a great hiker, you know?" he answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient with my slow ass."</p><p>"I can be patient — if I make a great effort." He smiled, capturing and holding Jack's gaze, trying to lift the human out of his sudden, unexplained dejection.</p><p>Jack tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing which only made Edward scrutinize his face more.</p><p>"I'll take you home," This time he spoke like his mind was made up. Jack couldn't tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure. He could tell Edward thought it was fear that upset him, and Jack was grateful again that he was the one person whose mind the vampire couldn't hear.</p><p>Again, he shook his head and made a point to step closer to the treeline. "If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," Jack said jokingly. Edward eyed him, struggling to understand the evident mood swings.</p><p>Though, he gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest regardless.</p><p>It wasn't as hard as Jack feared. The way was mostly flat, and Edward held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for him. When his straight path took them over fallen trees or boulders, he would help Jack when needed, lifting him by the elbow — balancing the human's weight at times, and then releasing him instantly when everything was clear. The cold touch on Jack's skin never failed to make his heart thud erratically. It only made it worse when he knew the vampire must have noticed it, too.</p><p>For the most part, they walked in silence. Occasionally Edward would ask a random question that Jack hadn't gotten to in the past two days of interrogation. He asked about his birthdays and childhood pets — and Jack had to admit that he always seemed to gather stray animals, to the dismay of his mom, of course. After trying to handle an ungodly amount of cats, she had put her foot down, and he'd given up on the whole institution. Edward laughed at that, louder than Jack was used to. The sound bell-like, echoing through the trees to only bounce back to them from the empty woods.</p><p>The hike took them most of the morning, but Edward never showed any sign of impatience — despite the fact Jack knew traveling this slow must have been killing him inside, it would him if he was in the vampire's shoes. The forest spread out around them in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and he would have been nervous that they would never find their way out again if Edward wasn't radiating perfect ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about their direction.</p><p>After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as he'd foretold. For the first time since they'd entered the woods, Jack gave an exaggerated sigh.</p><p>"Are we there yet?" he teased, pretending to scowl.</p><p>"Nearly." He smiled at the change in the human's mood.</p><p>After another hundred yards, Jack could definitely see light in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. He picked up the pace, an eagerness growing with every step. Edward let him lead now, following noiselessly.</p><p>Jack reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place he had ever seen, his fingers itching to pull out his pad and capture it all. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, he could hear the faintest bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. Jack walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. He halfway turned, wanting to catch Edward's gaze, but the vampire wasn't behind him.</p><p>He spun around, searching for him with a sudden alarm. Finally, Jack spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow where he had walked out from earlier, watching with cautious eyes. Only then did Jack remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from his mind — the enigma of Edward and the sun, which the vampire had promised to illustrate for him today.</p><p>Jack took a step toward him, eyes alight with curiosity. Edward's eyes were wary, reluctant. Jack swallowed the distance between them a little more before suddenly being told to stop by hands being held up in warning, which made him hesitate, rocking back onto heels.</p><p>Edward seemed to take a deep breath, preparing himself, then stuck his bare forearm into the bright glow of the midday sun.</p><p>It didn't happen quickly and at first, Jack didn't know what he was supposed to look for. Then, the longer his arm stuck out, he could see the skin start to crack — almost black marks branching out and breaking the perfectly stone-like surface. Steam literally started to lift off which quickly formed into smoke as from fingers up to the shadow line itself burst into flame.</p><p>Jack gasped in shock, his feet instantly kicking off the ground to reach Edward as quickly as possible just as the vampire hissed and pulled his arm back. He had to swiftly skid to a halt, though, when an angry guttural growl-like noise ushered him to stop. Edward was holding his arm close to his chest, body slightly slouched, but those piercing dark eyes and clenched teeth — teeth that held elongated fangs — glared him down...</p><p>He appeased the vampire by taking a cautionary step back, hands up in that placating way to try and calm some wild beast.</p><p>"I thought," Jack breathed out with worry. "I thought you said the sun didn't affect you."</p><p>Edward turned partially away, hiding his arm still, and set his gaze elsewhere as his features slowly softened. After a moment passed he finally spoke with some strain, "Direct sun for an extended amount of time can cause damage."</p><p>"You couldn't have just told me that?" Jack pressed, his voice still laced with concern. "Edward, you… it wasn't necessary to show me if it was going to hurt you."</p><p>"It's fine," his voice was balanced again. And when Edward faced Jack once more, his arm was completely unblemished. "See? I heal quickly."</p><p>Hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that he would disappear or yank away, Jack reached out one finger and stroked the back of a pale hand. He marveled again at the perfect texture, satin-smooth, cool as stone with not even a hint of the damage. When Jack looked up again, Edward's eyes were staring directly into his, no longer dark with threat but, instead, they were that light Butterscotch color fresh from feeding.</p><p>"Are you more scared of me now?" he asked almost playfully, but Jack could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.</p><p>"No more than usual."</p><p>He smiled at that; dull teeth appearing.</p><p>Jack inched closer, stretched out his whole hand now to trace the contours of Edward's forearm with fingertips. "Do you mind?" he asked as a second thought.</p><p>"No," the other said while closing his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed. It made Jack want to know when he reacted that way, but he kept questions on the back of his tongue for now.</p><p>Instead, he lightly trailed a hand over the perfect muscles, following the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at his elbow right before the sleeve hid the rest away. With his other hand, Jack reached to turn the handover. Upon realizing what the human wished for, Edward flipped his palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of his. It startled Jack; fingers freezing inches away.</p><p>"Sorry," he murmured. Jack looked up in time to see those golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be myself with you." Hearing that made him shiver internally with a sense of pride and pleasure.</p><p>Jack lifted Edward's hand closer to his face as if he looked close enough he could see what had marred his skin moments ago.</p><p>"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered, catching the other's attention again. Jack looked to see those eyes watching him, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."</p><p>"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."</p><p>"Must be a hard life, but you didn't tell me."</p><p>"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking..." Jack hesitated.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I was wishing that I could believe that this is real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."</p><p>"I don't want you to be afraid." Edward's voice was just a soft murmur. He heard what the vampire couldn't truthfully say, that Jack didn't need to be afraid, that there was nothing to fear.</p><p>"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."</p><p>So quickly that Jack missed his movement, Edward had pulled him further into the shadows, that angel-like face only a few inches from his. Jack might have — should have —flinched away from the unexpected closeness, but he was unable to move, too mesmerized.</p><p>"What are you afraid of, then?" he whispered intently.</p><p>But Jack couldn't answer. He could smell the cool breath brushing across his face — the same smell that had once coated his beanie and the tan leather jacket. The sweet, delicious, scent made Jack's mouth water. It was unlike anything else. Instinctively, unthinkingly, he leaned closer, inhaling.</p><p>And Edward was gone, his hand ripped from Jack's. In the time it took the teen's eyes to focus, the vampire was twenty feet away, standing at the opposite side of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree. He stared with eyes dark in the shadows, expression unreadable.</p><p>Jack could feel the hurt and shock on his face. His empty hands stung.</p><p>"I'm... sorry... Edward," he whispered, knowing the other could hear it.</p><p><em>'Give me a moment,'</em> he signed in response and Jack stood very still, waiting.</p><p>After ten incredibly long seconds, Edward walked back, slowly for him no doubt. He stopped, still several feet away, and sank against a tree. His eyes never left Jack's while taking two deep breaths before smiling apologetically.</p><p>"I am so very sorry." He slowly spoke.</p><p>Jack nodded once. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins was still rushing a little too fast from all the sudden action. It appeared that Edward could tell, maybe even smell and hear that from where he stood, and his smile turned mockingly.</p><p>"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" Unexpectedly, he was pushed off, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second.</p><p>"As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly.</p><p>He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two-foot-thick branch from the trunk of the spruce. He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree across the meadow, which shook and trembled at the blow.</p><p>And he was in front of Jack again, standing two feet away, still as a stone.</p><p>"As if you could fight me off," he said gently, almost deadly.</p><p>Jack stood without moving, more frightened of Edward than he had ever been. He'd never seen the other so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. The vampire had never been less human... or more breathtaking. Even if Jack felt like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.</p><p>Edward's lovely eyes seem to glow with rash excitement. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. His expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.</p><p>"Don't be afraid," he murmured, his velvet voice unintentionally seductive. "I promise..." He hesitated. "I swear not to hurt you." He seemed more concerned with convincing himself than Jack.</p><p>"Don't be afraid," he whispered again as he stepped closer, with exaggerated slowness. Every step was with deliberately unhurried movements, till their faces were on the same level again, just a foot apart.</p><p>"Please forgive me," he said formally. "I can control myself. You just caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."</p><p>He waited, but Jack couldn't speak. The human was still taking it all in with equal slowness.</p><p>"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." He then winked and that broke the invisible barrier holding Jack in some form of a trance. He chuckled under his breath then, though the sound was shaky and breathless.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Edward asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his marble hand back in Jack's still open hand.</p><p>He looked at the smooth, cold hand, and then back up into those eyes. They were soft, repentant. Jack looked back at Edward's hand, and then deliberately returned to tracing the lines with fingertips. needing some form of distraction — something to ground him to the moment, before catching the vampire's gaze again with a timid smile.</p><p>The answering smile was dazzling. "So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?" he asked in the gentle cadences of an earlier century. Even now, Jack found it attractive.</p><p>"Honestly?" he swallowed, trying to find some way to lodge the stone out of his throat. "I can't recall."</p><p>Edward smiled, but his face was ashamed. "I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason."</p><p>"Oh, right."</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Jack looked down at the other's hand and doodled aimlessly across the smooth, iridescent palm. The seconds ticked by.</p><p>"How easily frustrated I am," he sighed, making Jack look up into his eyes. Abruptly, the teen realized that this was every bit as new to Edward as it was to him. Despite as many years of unfathomable experience he must-have, this was apparently hard for him, too, and Jack took courage from that thought.</p><p>"I was afraid... because, for, well, obvious reasons, yeah." He repeated before finally spilling out thoughts he never considered expressing openly. "I can't stay with you, realistically speaking, and I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." Jack knew he was falling for Edward, that something was pulling him in close — and maybe it was some crazy vampire ability enthralling him this entire time, but he didn't know that exactly — and now he was openly saying something he, himself had mentally pushed away. </p><p>"Yes," Edward agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me is not in your best interest."</p><p>Jack frowned as his gaze fell back down to the hand resting in his. This was something they both agreed on long ago in a car ride from Port Angeles, and even Jack didn't want to agree with it entirely.</p><p>"I should have left long ago," he sighed then. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."</p><p>Hearing that made something in Jack's stomach drop. It was uncomfortable and painful to consider such a concept. "I don't want you to leave," he mumbled pathetically.</p><p>"Which is exactly why I should, but don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."</p><p>"A part of me is glad about that," Jack muttered honestly, muscles tensing already upon expecting the vampire's reaction. Edward didn't disappoint.</p><p>"Don't be!" He withdrew his hand, more gently this time, however, but his voice was harsher than usual. Harsh for him, anyway. It was hard to keep up with — these sudden mood swings — and it left Jack always a step behind, dazed.</p><p>"It's not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." He stopped suddenly, and Jack looked to see Edward gazing unseeingly into the forest.</p><p>Jack thought for a moment, those words recalling moments from weeks ago as they sped down a dark road. To how he came to the conclusion Edward wanted to kill him that first day in Biology.</p><p>"Tell me," Jack said softly, prodding lightly, wanting to hear it out loud. "Explain what you mean by that."</p><p>Edward looked back at him and smiled, his mood shifting yet again.</p><p>"How do I explain?" the vampire mused. "And without frightening you again..." He hummed in thought and without seeming to think about it, he placed his hand back in Jack's; who in turn held it tightly in both of his. Edward looked at their hands at that.</p><p>"That's amazingly pleasant," He sighed. "The warmth." Then a moment passed as he seemed to work on assembling his thoughts and Jack waited patiently.</p><p>"You know how everyone enjoys different flavors?" Edward began. "Some people love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry?"</p><p>Jack nodded.</p><p>"Sorry about the food analogy — I couldn't think of another way to explain."</p><p>It only made Jack smile and Edward smiled ruefully back.</p><p>"You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. Yet, he could resist, if he truly wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now, let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac — and filled the room with its warm aroma — how do you think he would fare then?"</p><p>They sat silently, looking into each other's eyes — trying to read each other's thoughts.</p><p>It was apparently taking too long for Jack to respond, and Edward broke the silence first.</p><p>"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps, I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."</p><p>"No, I understand well enough." Jack nodded slightly. "You are basically implying that I'm like an addiction to you, my smell — my blood. That I'm your brand of heroin." Jack softly teased, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Thankfully Edward smiled, seeming to appreciate the effort being made. "Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin."</p><p>However, Jack's brows furrowed in thought, "Does that happen often? Is it a common thing, I mean."</p><p>Edward looked across the treetops again, thinking through his response.</p><p>"I spoke to my brothers about it." He still stared into the distance. "To Jasper, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor." He glanced swiftly at Jack, his expression apologetic again.</p><p>"Sorry," he said.</p><p>"Don't be," Jack quietly reassured. "Don't worry about offending me, or frightening me, or whichever. I'd rather you be yourself near me — to not have to shield the way you think or speak. Just explain however you can." Jack would do his best to understand and take everything in strides.</p><p>Edward took a deep breath and gazed at the sky again through shadowy branches.</p><p>"So Jasper wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as" — he hesitated, looking for the right word — "appealing as you are to me. Which makes me think not. However, Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says it occurred twice, for him, and one time stronger than the other."</p><p>"And for you?" Jack had to know.</p><p>"Never." The word hung there for a moment in the warm breeze, filling Jack's mind. Knowing that felt strangely, and probably stupidly too, good.</p><p>"What did Emmett do?" he asked to break the silence.</p><p>It was the wrong question to ask, apparently. Edward's face grew dark while his hand clenched into a fist inside mine before looking away. Jack waited, but it didn't seem like the vampire was going to answer. He didn't have to...</p><p>"I see..." Jack finally said.</p><p>Edward lifted his eyes; his expression was wistful, pleading. "Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?"</p><p>Jack was beginning to understand the tangled up mess they've both fallen into. There could possibly always be a chance he'd die at the hands of Edward if nothing changed — and who's to say it could ever? If Emmett who, from the other's explanation was older than even him, couldn't handle the desire to spill blood, how could he?</p><p>"So, there's no hope, then?" Jack's voice was so calm, so resigned to the idea of his own death.</p><p>"No, no!" Edward was instantly contrite. "Of course there's hope! I mean, of course, I won't..." He left the sentence hanging, those eyes of his burned into Jack's almost desperately. "It's different for us. Emmett... these were simple strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as... practiced, as careful, as he is now."</p><p>He fell silent and watched Jack intently as the teen thought it through.</p><p>"So, if we'd met for the first time in a secluded place… you would have...?" Jack trailed off.</p><p>"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and —" Edward stopped abruptly, looking away before trying again. "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." He paused, scowling at the trees.</p><p>Then he glanced at Jack grimly, probably recalling how that must have looked through the other's eyes. "You must have thought I was possessed."</p><p>Jack's gaze shifted some, looking at Edward but not really seeing him. "I couldn't understand why, at first, how someone could hate me so quickly..." Truly, his mind had jumped to all sorts of assumptions that were dull in comparison to the real reason.</p><p>"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me — to mock what strength I've gained. The fragrance coming off your skin... I thought it would make me deranged that first day." His voice muttered, words almost blending into one another. "In that one hour alone, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, of what that would do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow..."</p><p>He looked up then at Jack, searching his gaze for something. All the while, Jack tried to absorb the vampire's bitter memories. He knew those golden eyes could be hypnotic and deadly.</p><p>"You would have come," Edward promised and he didn't even try to deny it.</p><p>"...Without a doubt."</p><p>The other frowned down then at the fragile human hands, releasing Jack from the force of that stare temporarily. "And then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there again, in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there. It could have been so easily dealt with."</p><p>Jack shivered, "Poor Ms. Cope." he muttered at the realization of how close he'd come to being inadvertently responsible for her death.</p><p>"But I resisted," Edward continued, still not looking up. "I don't know how I honestly managed. I just forced myself not to wait for you, not to follow you from school. It was easier outside when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others at home that day — I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong — and then I went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving."</p><p>Jack stared in surprise, speechless.</p><p>"I traded cars with him — he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Esme. She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary…"</p><p>"By the next morning, I was in Alaska." He sounded ashamed as if admitting a great cowardice. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances... but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of them, my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains, it was hard to believe you were so irresistible — that you even existed. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. That I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little boy" — he grinned suddenly — "to chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back..." He stared off into space now, deep in thought as words freely flew out from those perfectly pale lips.</p><p>Jack didn't even dare interrupt.</p><p>"I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it. It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, you see? To listen to your words from other's minds... Jessica's mind isn't very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating." He frowned at the memory.</p><p>"I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions… how your heart would race. Then, every once in a while you'd stir the air with your hand or shift just perfectly, and the scent would stun me again…"</p><p>"Of course, by the time you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes…" he seemed to pause, trying to explain it better. "Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment — because if I hadn't saved you... if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time—" his eyes closed while taking in a breath,"—all I could think was, <strong>'Not him.</strong>'"</p><p>With his eyes still closed, Edward seemed lost in the agonized confession. Jack listened to every drop of detail, more eager than rational. Common sense told him he should be terrified as the other had openly confessed to wanting to spill his blood, just like Jack had theorized. Instead, he was relieved to finally understand, to hear how open and honest Edward was being. And he found himself filled with compassion for the vampires suffering, even now, among the confessed words about desiring to take his life.</p><p>Jack finally was able to speak, though his voice was faint. He wanted to know everything Edward was willing to tell him. "And in the hospital?"</p><p>Edward's eyes flashed up to his. "I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger, after all, put myself in your power — you of all people. As if I needed another motive to kill you." They both froze as that word slipped out and it took Edward a second longer to continue. "...But it had the opposite effect," he quickly filled in the silence, wanting to erase the word that had slipped. "I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suggested that now was the time... the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice." He grimaced when he said her name. Jack couldn't imagine why. "Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay." He shook his head indulgently.</p><p>"The entire next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible. And every day the aroma of your skin, your breath, even your hair despite always being hidden beneath a beanie... it hit me as hard as the very first day."</p><p>When Edward met Jack's gaze again, they were surprisingly tender.</p><p>"And for all that," he continued, "I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all at that first moment, than if now, here — with no witnesses and nothing to stop me — if I were to hurt you."</p><p>It took a moment to find the strength, but eventually, Jack had to ask. "Why is that?"</p><p>"Jack Swan." Edward pronounced his full name carefully, then playfully yet slowly pulled the beanie away with his free hand, exposing unruly bed head-like hair. Just as casually, he brushed the bangs overlapping eyebrows back away from the other's face, fingers lacing through the dark strains briefly. A shock ran through Jack's body at the touch.</p><p>"Jack," he repeated, a little softer. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it would torture me." He looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, white, motionless, cold... to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses... it would be unendurable." He lifted those glorious, agonized eyes to meet Jack's. "You are the most important thing to me now. Possibly the most important thing to me ever."</p><p>Jack's head was spinning at the rapid change in direction the conversation had taken. From the morbid-yet-cheerful topic of his impending demise to suddenly declaring themselves. Edward waited for a response, and even though Jack looked down to study their hands between them like he did many times before, he knew the other's gaze was on him. What he was about to say he couldn't do it while looking at Edward.</p><p>"You already know how I feel, of course," Jack breathed out. "I'm here... which, roughly translated, means I'd be willing to tempt fate than stay away from you." he frowned then. "You probably think I'm an idiot."</p><p>"You are an idiot," he agreed but it was said with a soft laugh. Their eyes met again, and Jack felt the smile forming on his lips slowly before all-out laughing. They laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.</p><p>Eventually, a calm silence fell over them before Edward spoke up. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." he murmured. Jack looked away, hiding his gaze as the suggestion igniting a new fire in his chest.<br/><br/><em>Love?</em> Did that mean Edward might be falling for him just as hard?</p><p>"And what a stupid lamb he is," Jack sighed out lightly.</p><p>"Yes, and what a sick, masochistic lion." Edward stared out into the bright meadow mere feet away for a long time, and Jack wondered where the vampire's thoughts had taken him.</p><p>"Why... ?" he began, and then paused, not sure how to continue.</p><p>Edward looked at the teen, "Mm?"</p><p>Jack took a breath, "Tell me why you ran from me earlier."</p><p>"You know why."</p><p>"No, I mean, exactly what did I do wrong to cause it? I'll have to be on my guard, to make this — us — work. So I better start learning what I shouldn't do, what I should avoid. This, for example" — Jack stroked the back of Edward's hand with his thumb — "you seem to be alright with this."</p><p>The other smiled softly again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Jack. That was all my fault."</p><p>He didn't entirely believe that. "Still, I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you."</p><p>"Well..." Edward contemplated for a moment. "It was just how close you were, I suppose. Most humans instinctively shy away from us and are repelled by our alienness... I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat, how the blo—" He stopped short, looking to see if he'd upset the other.</p><p>"I think I understand," Jack said with a bob of his head, not seeming to be affected by the word choices at all. "Maybe I ought to invest in a scarf." He openly joked in hopes to elevate the serious atmosphere into something lighter.</p><p>It worked; Edward laughed. "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else."</p><p>He raised his free hand suddenly and placed it gently on the side of Jack's neck. Who, in turn, sat very still as a chill from the touch triggered a natural warning — a warning telling Jack to be terrified, but there was no feeling of true fear. There were, however, other feelings...</p><p>"You see," Edward said. "Perfectly fine now." As if touching the human here seemed to clarify things.</p><p>Jack's blood was racing now, and he wished he could slow it, sensing that it must make everything more difficult — the thudding of a pulse pushing blood faster through veins. </p><p>"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," Edward murmured, seeming nonplussed by what plagued the other's mind. Instead, he gently freed his other hand from Jack's to softly brush against a warm cheek before holding his face between marble hands.</p><p>"Be very still," he whispered as if Jack wasn't already frozen in place.</p><p>Slowly, never moving his eyes from those grey pools, he leaned toward the other. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested a cold cheek against the hollow base of the teen's throat, and Jack was quite unable to move, even if he'd wanted to.</p><p>He listened to the sound of Edward's even breathing, watching how the cool wind played with his bronze hair. Then with deliberate slowness, the vampire's hands slid down the sides of Jack's neck, causing him to shiver. Which in turn, made Edward's breath catch, but his hands didn't pause as they softly moved toward shoulders before stopping.</p><p>He felt the vampire's face drift to the side, a cool nose skimming across an exposed collarbone. Edward came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against Jack's chest, listening to the heartbeat there under clothing and heated skin.</p><p>"Ah," he sighed.</p><p>Jack didn't know how long they sat without moving. It could have been hours. Eventually, the throb of his pulse quieted, yet Edward never made a move as he simply held the human close to him. Jack knew at any moment it could be too much, and his life could end — so quickly that he might not even notice — so he made a point to not think about anything, except that Edward was touching him so intimately.</p><p>And then, too soon, the pressure lifted and golden eyes met Jacks with such a peaceful look in them.</p><p>"It won't be so hard again," the vampire said with satisfaction.</p><p>"Was that very hard for you just now?"</p><p>"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"</p><p>"No, it wasn't bad... for me."</p><p>He smiled at Jack's inflection. "You know what I mean." And Jack returned the smile, understanding. "Here," Edward took Jack's hand and placed it against his cheek. "Do you feel how warm it is now?"</p><p>And it was almost humanly warm compared to his usually icy skin. Yet it seemed hardly a thing to concentrate on because he was touching Edward's face, something Jack wanted to do constantly for a while now.</p><p>"Don't move," he whispered, repeating the vampire's words from earlier, and no one could be still like Edward. Especially once he closed his eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under Jack's hand.</p><p>He moved even slower than the vampire had, careful not to make one unexpected move. He caressed the cheek beneath his palm, delicately stroked the purple shadow in the hollow under his eye with a thumb. Then Jack traced the shape of that perfect nose before, so carefully, brushing along flawless lips. Edward's lips parted under Jack's finger, and he could feel a cool wisp of air on fingertips. He wanted to lean in, then, and kiss him. The thought almost unbearable to deny. So Jack fought the urge and dropped his hand, quickly leaning away, knowing that might be too much for both of them right now.</p><p>Edward opened his eyes then, and they were hungry. Not in a way to make someone fear him, but rather to tighten the muscles in the pit of Jack's stomach and send the human's pulse hammering through his veins again.</p><p>
  <em>Holy, fuck —</em>
</p><p>"I wish," Edward whispered lowly, "I wish you could feel the... complexity... the confusion... I feel. That you could understand it." He raised his hand to Jack's hair again, this time on the back of his neck, and carefully cupped fingers along the base of his skull. The pressure felt amazing. </p><p>"Tell me," Jack breathed.</p><p>"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger — the thirst — that, even as a deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though" — he half-smiled — "as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely.</p><p>Oh, Jack was definitely starting to feel an addiction to the other man before him. From the way cool fingers lingered in his hair, the sweet smell that seemed to pulse off him, and those damn eyes. They dug into Jack just as much as that voice did. Yes, he couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed becoming addicted to Edward Cullen, a vampire, of all things.</p><p>"But..." Edward continued as a hand slid away only for fingers to touch Jack's lips lightly, making the teen shiver again. "There are other hungers. Cravings I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."</p><p>"I may understand that better than you think." Jack nearly whispered, warm air fanning over the cool digit before it dropped away.</p><p>"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"</p><p>"For me?" Jack paused, musing the idea. "No, never. Never before this."</p><p>Edward held Jack's hands between his now, and they felt so feeble in such an iron grasp. "I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can."</p><p>At that, Jack leaned forward very slowly, cautioning the other with his eyes, before placing his cheek against a stone chest. He could hear Edward breathing, and nothing else.</p><p>"This is enough for me," he sighed, closing eyes.</p><p>In a very human gesture, Edward put his arms around Jack and pressed his face against the other's hair.</p><p>"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," Jack noted warmly.</p><p>"I do have human instincts — they may be buried deep, but they're there."</p><p>They sat like that for another immeasurable moment; Jack wondered if Edward would be as unwilling to move as he was, but he could see the light was fading from a distance, the flowery meadow long forgotten as shadows began to consume it.</p><p>"We should get back."</p><p>"I thought you couldn't read my mind."</p><p>"It's getting clearer." Jack could hear a smile in the other's voice.</p><p>Edward took his shoulders and looked into Jack's face. "Can I show you something?" he asked then, sudden excitement flaring in those eyes.</p><p>"Show me what, exactly?" Jack didn't know if he could handle another spontaneous surprise. </p><p>"I'll show you how I travel in the forest." He noted the look on the human's face. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to the truck much faster this way." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile, an almost devilish smirk, and Jack's heart nearly stopped.</p><p>To cover up the reaction Jack instead went for humor. Which was always a good thing to fall back on in his opinion. "Don't tell me you turn into a big bat or something?" Edward had already somewhat lied about the sun not hurting him. Although, in a sense, Jack supposed it didn't harm him as long as the sky was dense with clouds.</p><p>Edward laughed, louder than he'd ever heard the vampire. "Like I haven't heard that one before!" It was amazing to see and something Jack craved for it to happen more often.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm <em>definitely</em> sure you get that <em>all the time</em>."</p><p>"Come on, <em>coward</em>, climb on my back."</p><p>"Coward? Who?" Jack looked behind him despite knowing no one else was there. "How dare thee assume I'm some lily-livered boy." he layered on the fake insult with a playful glare.</p><p>"How very Shakespeare of you," He mused while staying in that somewhat crouching position. "How about you prove me wrong then."</p><p>Jack waited to see if Edward was kidding, but, apparently, he meant it. He never thought he'd ever ride piggyback on a vampire. Honestly, the thought had never even flickered through his mind in the entire seven-teen-years of his life. Yet, here Jack was, proceeding to sling his weight over Edward's back, clamping legs and arms so tightly around the other that it would have choked a normal person.</p><p>"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," he warned, not that it mattered much — clearly.</p><p>"Hah!" Edward snorted. Jack could almost hear his eyes rolling. Oh, yeah, he'd never seen the vampire in such high spirits before and was loving the sight of it.</p><p>Edward startled him, suddenly grabbing his hand, pressing the palm to his face, and inhaling deeply. "Gets easier every time," he muttered.</p><p>And then they were on the move. Edward streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort, but the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing them by inches.</p><p>Jack couldn't close his eyes, too awestruck to miss the moment, although the cool forest air whipped against his face and burned them. It felt how Jack would imagine it would if he stupidly stuck his head out the window of an airplane in flight. And, for the first time in his life, Jack felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness eating at him.</p><p>Then it was all over. They'd hiked for hours this morning to reach the meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, they were back at the truck.</p><p>"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Edward's voice was high, excited. Clearly happy to move at his natural speed or perhaps just glad to share this with Jack.</p><p>He stood motionless, waiting for the human to climb down, and Jack slowly complied, feeling like sticky paper being pulled back little by little. Gradually, his arms and legs loosened enough for shoes to hit grass — only to stumble backward with arms fanning for balance.</p><p>Edward laughed quietly while spinning around to capture Jack's shoulders. It helped for a second till knees gave and down went the teen, settling on springy ferns.<br/><br/>"Hate to admit it, but I don't think humans are meant to go that fast," he mumbled mainly to himself while situating his head between his knees, fighting back the dizzy spell.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Edward asked softly even though the answer was obvious. <br/><br/>"...Lightheaded..."</p><p>Jack breathed in and out slowly, keeping his head very still. He felt Edward sitting beside him. Eventually, the motion sickness passed, and Jack found that he could raise his head. However, there was still a hollow ringing sound in his ears, his hearing aids no doubt disapproving of what they just did.</p><p>"I guess that wasn't the best idea," Edward mused then.</p><p>"It was very interesting, but I think I should have closed my eyes." <em>and perhaps remove my hearing aids too</em>, he silently tacked on.</p><p>"Remember that next time."</p><p>"There's a next time?" Jack shook his head lightly, wanting to disbelieve that but at the same not even surprised.</p><p>Edward laughed, his mood still radiant.</p><p>"Show-off," he muttered.</p><p>"Open your eyes," he said quietly and Jack slowly obliged, not sure if the world would still be spinning. And Edward was right there, his face so close to his. "I was thinking, while I was running..." He paused.</p><p>"About not hitting the trees, I hope."</p><p>"Ha—Ha," he chuckled. "No, running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."</p><p>"Show-off," he muttered again which earned him another smile.</p><p>"Instead," Edward continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took Jack's face in his hands again.</p><p>The air caught in Jack's throat in surprise.</p><p>He hesitated — not in the normal way, the human way. Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed another person, to gauge a reaction, to see how it would be received. Perhaps Edward was the type to hesitate, wanting to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation that sometimes was better than the kiss itself.</p><p>No, it seemed like Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control. And then cold, marble lips pressed very softly against his.</p><p>What neither of them was prepared for was Jack's response.</p><p>Blood boiled under his skin, lighting an amber buried within him, and Jack's breath came in a wild gasp as fingers knotted into auburn hair, clutching Edward to him as if he was a drowning man. He had dreamed this moment, of finally feeling these lips, and he ate it up in an almost feverish way — desiring nothing else.</p><p>Edward, on the other hand, was tense, still unsure of his self-control, but gradually he responded. Cool lips brushing over such warm soft flesh, a stark difference to his own, and a reminder of just how dangerous this was — how fragile Jack is — just how easy it would be to tear into the human before him. It was hard to deny the familiar sensation of fangs descending, pricking such soft tissue as Jack seemed to cling to him. And either the teen didn't notice or simply just didn't care because Jack never pulled away, never showed signs of slowing down. Then, when a tongue so fearlessly reached out to brush along a fang, Edward finally jolted awake from the hazy, heated kiss.</p><p>Immediately Jack felt the vampire turn to an unresponsive stone beneath his lips as those strong hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed his face back to gain some semblance of space. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a guarded expression staring back.</p><p>"... sorry," he breathed out upon realizing it was his fault it had ended so abruptly.</p><p>"That's an understatement." Edward's eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from that perfect articulation while holding Jack's face just inches from his.</p><p>"Should I... ?" he tried to disengage himself, to offer more breathing room, but those hands refused to let him move so much as an inch.</p><p>"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." Edward's voice was polite, controlled.</p><p>Jack kept his gaze on him, watching as the excitement in the other's eyes faded and gentled.</p><p>Then Edward smiled a surprisingly impish grin. "There," he said, obviously pleased with himself.</p><p>"Tolerable now?" Jack asked and received one of those loud laughs again.</p><p>"I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."</p><p>"I wish I could say the same." Jack was still a little breathless and definitely a shade red. "I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry."</p><p>"You are only human, after all." came the easy reply.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" Jack rolled his eyes.</p><p>Edward was on his feet in one of those lithe, almost invisibly quick movements. He held out a hand to him, an unexpected gesture. Jack was used to their standard of careful non-contact, but this was beginning to become something highly desired. He took the strong cool hand, needing the support more than he thought, and gradually stood up. Though, not surprisingly, his knees were still a little wobbly.</p><p>"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" How lighthearted, how human Edward seemed as he laughed now, his seraphic face untroubled. He was a different person than the one Jack had known, and he felt all the more infatuated by the vampire.</p><p>"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." he teased back with a smirk, grey eyes glinting with amusement. "I'm starting to think it may be a little bit of both?"</p><p>Edward eyed him over, "Maybe you should let me drive then?"</p><p>"Are you insane?" Jack protested quickly. He knew just how the man liked to drive and his baby was not about to withstand driving at such speeds.</p><p>"Really, I can drive better than you on your best day," he teased. "You have much slower reflexes."</p><p>"Although that may be true, I don't think my nerves, or my truck, could take that."</p><p>"Some trust, please, Jack." he retorted dramatically.</p><p>Jack's hand was in his pocket, curled tightly around the key. He pursed his lips, deliberated, then shook his head with a tight grin.</p><p>"Nope. Not a chance."</p><p>Edward raised his eyebrows in disbelief while Jack started to step around him, heading for the driver's side. He might have let the human pass if Jack hadn't wobbled slightly. Then again, Edward might not have. His arm shot out and created an inescapable snare around the other's waist.</p><p>"Jack, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," he quoted with a chuckle. Jack's face puckered up at that comment, a tad confused by the use of it.</p><p>"Drunk?"</p><p>"You cannot tell me you're not intoxicated by my very presence." He was grinning that playful smirk again. And honestly? It did kind of feel like that to Jack the more he thought about it.</p><p>"Well, I can't argue with you," he sighed. "Though, I do doubt friends kiss each other like that."<br/><br/>"Point made." <br/><br/>There was no way around it, however, Edward wasn't budging his hold on him. In defeat, Jack held the key high and dropped it, watching a hand flash like lightning to catch it soundlessly.<br/><br/>"Do take it easy, though, my truck is a senior citizen."</p><p>"Very sensible," he approved.</p><p>There was something still eating at Jack. After all this intensity something wasn't entirely clear to him. "And are you not affected at all?" he asked, a little irked. "By my presence?"</p><p>Again, Edward's mobile features transformed, his expression became soft, warm. He didn't answer at first; he simply bent his face to Jack's, and brushed those lips slowly along a warm jaw, from the human's ear to chin, then back and forth. Jack trembled at the sensation, eyes deeming to half-mast as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Screw his heart rate, though, it couldn't be controlled.</p><p>"Regardless," Edward finally murmured against his neck, "I have better reflexes for the both of us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone brought it to my attention that they are hoping this becomes a poly-dynamic between Edward, Jack, and Jacob. And though I wasn't aiming for that when starting this long project, I can't help but consider the idea. Is that something others would be interested in, though, is the remaining question. Tell me your thoughts, please. It would very much help shape this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Cold Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who left comments, kudos, and bookmarked this story since the last chapter! I always get excited to read them and see the numbers grow. This chapter finally ends the long day and I'm sure Jack is fairly overwhelmed with everything that was explained in the last chapter and in this one. Either way, I hope you all enjoy the update! I may be gone next weekend, so there might be another update in the middle of the week, but I'm not abandoning the story. Just needing to take time away since I'll be moving soon. Man, do I hate packing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"<em>All I ever wanted<br/>And all I ever needed<br/>Was your touch — your promise<br/>And the feel of our love unimpeded"</em></strong>
</p><hr/><p>He could drive well when he kept the speed reasonable; Jack had to admit. Like so many things, it seemed to be effortless to the vampire. Edward barely looked at the road, yet the tires never deviated so much as a centimeter from the center of the lane. He even drove one-handed, holding Jack's hand on the seat. Sometimes he gazed into the setting sun, and occasionally he glanced at the human next to him. Watching Jack's face, how the other's hair — still free of the beanie — shifted with wind from the open window, and their conjoined hands.</p><p>Edward had turned the radio to an oldies station, and he sang along with a song Jack had never heard, but the vampire knew every line.</p><p>"You like fifties music?" he asked.</p><p>"Music in the fifties was pretty good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, in my opinion," He shuddered. "Though, the eighties were bearable."</p><p>"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" Jack asked, tentative, not wanting to upset the buoyant humor that had come over Edward.</p><p>"Does it matter much?" His smile, to Jack's relief, remained unclouded.</p><p>"No, but I still wonder..." He mused. "Although I do enjoy mysteries, and there's nothing like an unsolved one to keep one up at night."</p><p>"Honestly?" Edward hummed a little. "I'm wondering if it will upset you," he reflected to himself while gazing into the sun and the minutes passed.</p><p>"Try me," Jack finally said. "I think it would be best to know how old my boyfriend truly is." he had said it gently, not trying to push too much, but Jack would be lying if it didn't plague him.</p><p>Age differences would have been a big deal, given any regular circumstances. However, when the man sitting next to him, holding his hand softly — as if afraid to break bones — looked so young, it seemed trivial.</p><p>Edward sighed, and then looked into Jack's eyes, seeming to forget the road completely for a time. Whatever the other saw there must have encouraged him, though. He looked forward again and spoke.</p><p>"I was born in Chicago in 1901." He paused and glanced at Jack from the corner of his eyes, curious about the reaction he would get no doubt. Jack's face was carefully unsurprised, patient for the rest even though his mind was trying to imagine the vampire in those three-piece suits posing for a black and white photo. Edward's lips lifted into a tiny smile before continuing. "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza."</p><p>He must have heard the intake of breath, the softest of gasp slipping from the other's mouth, though it was barely audible to Jack's own ears. It caused Edward to look into his eyes again.</p><p>"I don't remember it well — it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade." He was lost in his thoughts for a short time before he went on. "I do remember how it felt, however, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something one could forget."</p><p>"Were you alone? What about your parents?"</p><p>"They had already died from the disease. I believe that is why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would ever realize I was gone."</p><p>"How did he... save you, exactly?"</p><p>A few seconds passed before he answered. He seemed to choose his words carefully.</p><p>"It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it once we've sustained from drinking human blood. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us... I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history." He paused. "For me, it was very, very painful."</p><p>Jack could tell from the set of Edward's lips that he would say no more on this subject. So, instead, Jack suppressed his curiosity, though it was far from idle. There were many things he, per usual, wanted to ask — needed to think through — things that were only beginning to occur to him. Yet, without a doubt, the vampire's quick mind had already comprehended every aspect that eluded Jack.</p><p>"He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family. He found Esme soon after. She had fallen from a cliff and they brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating."</p><p>"So you must be dying, then, to become a vampire?"</p><p>"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice in life." The respect in his voice was profound whenever he spoke of his father figure, Jack realized. "It is easier he says, though," Edward continued, "if the body is weak." He looked at the now-dark road, and Jack could feel the subject closing again.</p><p>"And Emmett and Rosalie?"</p><p>"Carlisle brought Rosalie to our family next. I didn't realize till much later that he was hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him — he was careful with his thoughts around me." He rolled his eyes then. "But she was never more than a sister. It was only two years later that she found Emmett. She was hunting — we were in Appalachia at the time — and found a bear about to finish him off."</p><p><em>How ironic, </em>Jack quietly thought. But he guessed he'd hunt bears too if given the capability.</p><p>"She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. I'm only beginning to guess how difficult that journey was for her." He threw a pointed glance in Jack's direction, and raised their hands, still folded together, to brush a warm cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>"But she made it," Jack encouraged.</p><p>"Yes," he murmured. "She saw something in his face that made her strong enough. And they've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separately from us, as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in any given place. Forks seemed perfect, so we all enrolled in high school." He laughed. "I suppose we'll have to go to their wedding in a few years, again."</p><p>"Alice and Jasper?"</p><p>"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures. They both developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside guidance. Jasper belonged to another... family, a very different kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Alice found him. Like me, she has certain gifts above and beyond the norm for our kind."</p><p>"Really?" Jack interrupted, fascinated. "But you said you were the only one who could hear people's thoughts."</p><p>"That's true. She knows other things. She sees things — things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone and the simplest of things can change it."</p><p>His jaw set when he said that, and his eyes darted to Jack's face and away so quickly that Jack himself wasn't sure if he only imagined it.</p><p>"What kinds of things does she see?"</p><p>"She saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for her before he knew it himself. She saw Carlisle and our family, and they came together to find us. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees, for example, when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."</p><p>"Are there a lot of... your kind?" Jack was surprised. How many of them could really walk among humans undetected?</p><p>"No, not many. But most won't settle in any one place. Only those like us, who've given up hunting you people" — a sly glance in the teen's direction — "can live together with humans for any length of time. We've only found one other family like ours, in a small village in Alaska. We lived together for a time, but there were so many of us that we became too noticeable. Those of us who live... differently tend to band together."</p><p>"And the others?"</p><p>"Nomads, for the most part. We've all lived that way at times. It gets tedious, like anything else. But we run across the others now and then, because most of us prefer the North."</p><p>"And that's because of the weather, isn't it?" It made sense. Washington was generally cloudy, rainy, with a very low chance of sunshine. Most of the north was like that, especially the closer winter came.</p><p>They were parked in front of Jack's house now, and Edward turned off the truck. It was very quiet and dark; there was no moon. The porch light was off so he knew Charlie wasn't home yet.</p><p>"Yes, there's a reason why we chose the Olympic Peninsula, one of the most sunless places in the world. It's nice to be able to go outside during the day. You wouldn't believe how tired you can get of nighttime over the years."</p><p>"So that's where the legends came from?"</p><p>"Probably. It is not like we can embrace the sunny states with impeccable damage, after all."</p><p>"And Alice came from another family, like Jasper?"</p><p>"No, and that is a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all, and she doesn't know who created her. She awoke alone. Whoever made her walked away, and none of us understand why, or how, he could. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle and known that she would someday become one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage."</p><p>There was much to think through, so much that Jack still wanted to ask questions. However, to the embarrassment of his manly pride, his stomach growled. Jack had been so intrigued that he hadn't even noticed the hunger — that hours have passed since breakfast, and only now realizing just how ravenous he truly was.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner."</p><p>"It's fine, no need to apologize."</p><p>"I've never spent this much time around anyone who eats food. I forget." It was kind of cute how the vampire muttered that, and Jack simply smiled it off.</p><p>"Would you like to come in?" He didn't want to part ways just yet.</p><p>"Yes, if it's all right." Jack heard the door close quietly, and almost simultaneously Edward was outside his door, opening it for him.</p><p>"Not necessary, but very kind of you good, Sir." He teased while stepping out. "Even human of you," he tacked on the somewhat compliment.</p><p>"It's definitely resurfacing." Came the sly reply on curved lips as he shut the door behind Jack.</p><p>Edward walked beside him in the night, so quietly that the human had to peek at the other constantly to be sure he was still even there. In the darkness, the vampire looked normal, more like himself. Still pale, still dreamlike in his beauty.</p><p>Edward reached the door ahead of Jack and opened it for him causing the human to pause halfway through the frame.</p><p>"Wait, the door was unlocked?" Jack swore he had locked it.</p><p>"No, I used the key from under the eave."</p><p>Jack stepped inside, flicked on the porch light, and swiveled to look at Edward with his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that how you got my truck keys yesterday?"</p><p>"Yes, I had to enter the house in some way, right?" That did make sense, but Jack was still eyeballing him.</p><p>"How did you know about it, though?"</p><p>Edward sighed in a way that foretold potential unease. "I was curious about you after we started speaking like normal people. I wanted to know more about you."</p><p>"Did you… sneak into my house?" He wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of a vampire — one that talked previously about having little to no self-control — breaking and entering.</p><p>"No, I didn't want to overstep any boundaries without permission." He gave a short pause. "I did watch the house some nights. However," — he lifted his hands up when Jack opened his mouth to speak — "I never spied on you or your father. I just stopped by to make sure you were safe."</p><p>Jack let it go, for now, and stripped off his shoes before heading down the hall to the kitchen, Edward following him as silently as ever, and only breaking away to take a seat at the table. The moment of silence allowed him to concentrate on getting dinner made, taking Thursday's lasagna from the fridge, placing a square on a plate, and heating it in the microwave. It revolved, filling the kitchen with the smell of tomatoes and oregano. Jack didn't take his eyes from the plate of food while speaking.</p><p>"How often?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" Edward sounded as if Jack had pulled him from some other train of thought.</p><p>He still didn't turn around. "How often did you come here?"</p><p>"I come here almost every night."</p><p>Jack stared wide-eyed at the microwave, stunned. "I don't know how to feel about that."</p><p>"Are you angry with me?"</p><p>Jack sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "No, I'm not angry just…" he didn't know how to feel about it, but knowing Edward never actually entered his house except to retrieve the truck keys did help some — just a little. Jack knew the vampire only wanted to be reassured of his safety. Though, from what exactly, he wasn't sure. <em>From myself probably</em>, Jack internally cringed.</p><p>"Well, now that I know about it I feel better." He finally turned around to offer Edward a small smile. "And," Jack pointedly gave a look like a mother scolding their toddler. "If you still plan to come around then make yourself known, okay?" It seemed more reasonable in his mind if he knew when Edward was around.</p><p>The returned smile was equally as small, but those eyes were filled with understanding. "Okay."</p><p>Then they both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway and saw the headlights flash through the front windows, down the hall to them. Jack chewed the inside of his cheek.</p><p>"Should your father know I'm here?" Edward asked while standing up, ready to make a quick exit if Jack requested it.</p><p>"I'm not sure..." Jack tried to think it through quickly. "He doesn't exactly know we've been hanging out. Though," Jack stepped closer to the table as if he didn't want the other to vanish. "I don't think he'll think too much of it. He doesn't… he doesn't know I'm gay."</p><p>Edward looked at Jack for a moment. It was hard to read his expression, to understand what was going through the vampire's mind, and more than once these past few months Jack wished he could read minds. It seemed like Edward wanted to ask him something with the way his lips parted and brows furrowed, but the look was quickly replaced with another equally confusing one. And Jack's stomach dropped at the realization that the other looked upset.</p><p>"Edward… ?"</p><p>"Another time then..."</p><p>And Jack was alone.</p><p>"Jack?" Charlie called. "You home?"</p><p>"Yeah! In here." Jack grabbed his dinner from the microwave and sat at the table just as Charlie walked in. His father's footsteps sounded so noisy after a day with Edward.</p><p>"Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." He stepped on the heels of his boots to take them off, holding the back of the now empty chair for support.</p><p>Jack stood up and did as asked, letting his food cool down some more as he went about fixing his dad a plate. Even adding two glasses of water to the table while Charlie took his seat. Yet his mind was still trying to decipher the look on Edward's face.</p><p><em>Did I say something wrong? Was Edward upset that I kept him away from my dad?</em> Jack wasn't sure what he had done and it was eating at him.</p><p>"Thanks," Charlie said when the food was placed in front of him.</p><p>"How was your day?" Jack asked, needing some type of distraction from his own head.</p><p>"Good. The fish were biting... how about you? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"</p><p>"Not really — it was too nice out to stay indoors." he took a big bite, chewing lightly since the food was still pretty hot.</p><p>"It was a nice day," his dad agreed. <em>What an understatement</em>, Jack thought to himself.</p><p>He took another bite, bigger this time, before lifting the glass to swallow it all down.</p><p>"You look like something is on your mind," Charlie noted, eyeing his son a little closer.</p><p>"Do I?" was all Jack could manage in response, his mind still thinking about all the 'nice' things that happened. Especially a particular kiss and the fact his somewhat boyfriend had explained a whole mountain worth of information.</p><p>He scraped up the last portion, eager to clean his plate suddenly. For most people, that would deter any questions or further conversation, but his family wasn't typical.</p><p>"It's Saturday," Charlie mused. "No plans tonight?"</p><p>Still in the midst of chewing, Jack pinched his fingers together with his free hand. '<em>No,'</em> He then lifted the hand to his head before pulling it into his chest. '<em>Dad, I just want to get some sleep.' </em>his hand dropping away to the table after pulling into a fist from his face.</p><p>Charlie arched a brow, forgoing eating as his elbows propped on the table, fork left dangling in a hand. He looked determined to talk about something and Jack felt dread weigh him down.</p><p>"Kiddo," he verbally started with that kind of voice that held softness but suspicion too. "Are none of the girls in town your type, eh?"</p><p>"What?" Jack didn't expect that type of question and he had to pause for a second. "No, none of the girls have caught my eye."</p><p>"I thought maybe that Jessica Stanley... you two have hung out a few times and chat on the phone."</p><p>"She's just a friend, Dad."</p><p>"Well, you're too good for them all, anyway." He smiled while dropping his gaze back to the food, fork peeling back a couple of layers of cheese. "Wait till you get to college to start looking." And wasn't that every father's dream? That his son will be out of the house before the hormones kick in.</p><p>Jack stood up with his plate in hand, heading to the sink. "Mm, yeah," One day he'd have to come clean and explain to his dad. Not tonight, though. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he agreed while washing off the plate.</p><p>"I think I'll head to bed now." Jack turned to his dad while heading out into the hallway. '<em>Good night.' </em>he sighed, fingers dropping from his chin to fold the same hand over his other.</p><p>"Alright, night, kiddo," Charlie called after him as his back turned.</p><p>Jack walked up the stairs with a dawning realization. <em>Was Edward upset cause I wouldn't tell my father we are together?</em> The more he thought of that with every step closer to his room, the more it seemed logical. Jack would be upset if he had to be some secret to somebody. And with Edward already having to hide the fact he's a vampire, it couldn't be easy to not even be acceptable in a more human mundane way. <em>Shit… </em>Telling his dad would happen sooner than he ever wanted. Jack was hoping to wait another year or so, but it didn't seem like time was going to continue being kind to him.</p><p>He shut the door quietly before resting his weight against it, eyes closed and head tilted back. He felt like a horrible person. Jack instantly wanted to call Edward and apologize or something — anything. Even if he didn't know precisely why the vampire had looked upset, yet he didn't know Edward's number. He did know one thing, though. Grey eyes flew open as he pushed off the door and over to the window, opening it to lean out. He scanned the darkness, the impenetrable shadows of the trees. Although he didn't see anything, he couldn't help but feel like there was a chance the other could be out there.</p><p>"Edward?" Jack whispered, trying to stay quiet.</p><p>An equally quiet laugh answered back before a light breeze fanned along Jack's body. "Yes?" Came the following response right behind him.</p><p>Jack swiveled around as if electrocuted, trying to hold in the surprise although his wide eyes and tense muscles probably gave that away.</p><p>Edward lay, smiling hugely, across the bed, his hands behind his head, and feet dangling off the end. All the world looking like the picture of ease.</p><p>"Jeez, give a guy a heart attack why don't you," Jack spoke between teeth while his body slowly relaxed, not even sure when his shoulders had pinched up.</p><p>"Apologies." He pressed his lips together, trying to hide amusement.</p><p>"Mhm, sure."</p><p>Edward sat up slowly while Jack approached the bed, so as not to startle him again probably, then leaned to the side to offer space. Jack sat down close enough that their thighs could touch if they wanted to.</p><p>"How's the heart?"</p><p>"You tell me — I'm sure you hear it better than I do."</p><p>He felt Edward's quiet laughter shake the bed.</p><p>They sat there for a moment in silence, and Jack thought about having Edward in his room, with his father in the house. His very unaware father. Jack sighed while taking off his beanie, shoulders dropping.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>The question drew his eyes to Edward, and he stared for a moment before looking down at his beanie in his hands. "I upset you earlier."</p><p>"Jack—"</p><p>"—No, I know I did. I could tell by the look on your face," his fingers rolled the black fabric around, feeling the soft cotton extend against his thumb. "Is it because I won't tell my father about you, about us?"</p><p>Edward didn't respond right away, and after a minute of silence, Jack felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. The weight of it pulled him backwards to which he gave no resistance. He was lying down in the crook of a guy's — a vampire's — arm and side in his bed with no lights on. That had to be a fantasy written in a book somewhere.</p><p>"Look at me," Edward gently demanded, and Jack tilted his head to catch sight of gold eyes mere inches away. "I understand why you don't want to come out yet," he continued with equal softness. "But, it would be best to tell your father someday."</p><p>Jack knew that. It had plagued his mind more than once since he moved to Forks. And it wasn't like others were figuring it out little by little. It was only time before word reached Charlie, and it would be better if he explained it for himself instead of letting gossip do the job.</p><p>"I know, it's just… difficult." Jack closed his eyes while turning the rest of his body to curl up along Edward's side. It felt natural like they have done this a thousand times, and he found himself loosely wrapping an arm across a strong chest. "I feel like he expects me to marry some girl and give him grandkids." Wasn't that most parents wish?</p><p>Edward hummed, and the vibration seeped into Jack soothingly. "From what I've seen and heard about your father, I doubt he'd be too upset," A cool arm braced itself over his own and he could feel cool fingers absentmindedly drawing designs into his warm skin. "I think he'd be understanding."</p><p>"Really?" Jack mumbled out, his mind concentrating on the feeling. Edward was cold, there was no body heat coming off him, and he felt strong like marble, yet that structure made Jack feel grounded — strong.</p><p>"Really." That simple confirmation lifted a layer of worry right off like dust in the wind.</p><p>Jack sighed against cloth, feeling better. "I'll tell him eventually, I promise." And he meant it. "By the way," he continued while taking a peek at Edward. "It seems to be... much easier for you, now, to be close to me."</p><p>"Does it seem that way to you?" he murmured, his nose brushing along hair where Jack could feel cool air graze along as if Edward was breathing in his scent. He worked on concentrating on that feather-light touch on his arm again instead.</p><p>"Yes… Much, much easier."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"So I was wondering why that is," His voice was so quiet even he was having difficulty hearing it, "Why do you think?"</p><p>"Mind over matter." Came the simple response, almost a whisper but clear enough since lips were so close to his ear.</p><p>Jack pulled back; as he moved, Edward froze — and Jack could no longer hear the sound of his breathing.</p><p>They stared cautiously at each other for a moment, and then, as his clenched jaw gradually relaxed, his expression became puzzled.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"No — the opposite. You're driving me crazy," Jack explained.</p><p>Edward considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.</p><p>"Would you like a round of applause?" Jack asked sarcastically with a smile.</p><p>Edward grinned. "I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with... in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it... at being with you..."</p><p>"You seem pretty good at a lot of things," Jack pointed out.</p><p>He shrugged, allowing that, and they both chuckled in breathy whispers.</p><p>"But how can it be so easy now?" he pressed. "Compared to this afternoon..."</p><p>"It's not easy," Edward sighed. "But this afternoon, I was still... undecided. I am sorry about that. It was unforgivable for me to behave so."</p><p>"Not unforgivable," Jack quickly disagreed. Sure, it had been scary, maybe even a little unsettling to witness a tree branch being snapped off and thrown yards away, but there were positive moments. Outside of the whole, 'I thought of killing you' and watching an arm basically combust into flames, anyway.</p><p>"Thank you." Edward smiled. "You see," he continued, looking upward to the ceiling, "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough..." He picked up the hand gently from his waist to press it lightly against his face. "And while there was still that possibility that I might be... overcome" — lips brushed against Jack's wrist as Edward seemed to breathe him in again — "I was... susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would... that I ever could..."</p><p>Jack had never seen him struggle so hard for words. It was so very human.</p><p>"So there's no possibility now that you still might?" the question left even before Jack had the thought to contemplate it.</p><p>"Mind over matter," Edward repeated, smiling, dull teeth bright even in the darkness.</p><p>"Well, that was easier than I'd imagine," Jack said, amazed a little by how much ground they were able to accomplish. Especially when considering all the factors that play against them. Him human, a natural food source, and Edward a vampire — something evolved to hunt him.</p><p>Jack watched him throw his head, as far as the bed would allow anyway, and laugh quietly as a whisper, but still exuberantly.</p><p>"Easy for you, perhaps," he amended before kissing Jack's wrist and laying it back down. Then his face was abruptly serious as he continued. "I'm trying," his voice sounded almost pained. "If it gets to be... too much, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave."</p><p>That idea did not settle well in Jack's ears. He scowled but didn't comment, understanding why. The other would just be looking out for him, choosing to leave and keep him alive rather than take Jack's life.</p><p>"And it will be harder tomorrow," Edward continued. "I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think."</p><p>"Don't go away, then," Jack responded, unable to hide the longing in his voice. It might seem childish to request, but it seemed fitting to suggest it after hearing that. Of course, a part of him desired the company.</p><p>"That suits me," he replied, his face relaxing into a gentle smile. "Bring on the shackles — I'm your prisoner." He laughed his quiet, musical laugh again.</p><p>"You seem more... optimistic than usual," Jack observed. "I haven't seen you like this before."</p><p>"Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"</p><p>There it was again; love. Hearing it said so casually, so acceptable made Jack's body instantly heat up all over again. He had never expected to find a guy to date in Forks, let alone real love. It seemed impossible, and yet, it was looking at him with such affection.</p><p>"Very different," Jack agreed quietly. "Not exactly how I imagined."</p><p>Which isn't saying much. It wasn't like Jack's daydreamed about it like some love-sick girl burying a nose in a romance novel. As a matter of fact, he never really contemplated it all. It felt foreign and that could explain how awkward and unsure of himself he became every time he was around Edward.</p><p>"For example" — his words flowed swiftly now, and Jack had to concentrate to catch it all — "the emotion of jealousy. I've read about it a hundred thousand times, and seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood that one pretty clearly. But it shocked me..." He grimaced. "Do you remember the day that Mike asked you to the dance?"</p><p>Jack nodded, though he remembered that day for a different reason. "The day you started talking to me again."</p><p>"Yes, and I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury, that I felt — I didn't recognize what it was first. I was even more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know what you were thinking, why you refused him. Was it simply for your friend's sake? Was there someone else? Were you not interested in guys like that? I knew I had no right to care either way. I tried not to care."</p><p>"And then I overheard what Eric had said," he chuckled. "More like thought. I couldn't deny the relief I felt finally understanding you were interested in men but not Mike. I still couldn't be sure, however, if you'd fancy me." Jack blushed again but didn't interrupt. He was getting insight into the vampire's mind again and would never cut in on such a moment.</p><p>"That was the first night I came here. I wrestled all night while watching your house, with the chasm between what I knew was right, moral, ethical, and what I wanted. I knew that if I continued to ignore you as I should, or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would say yes to Mike, or someone like him. It made me angry."</p><p>"And then," he whispered, " I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer." He was silent for a moment, probably listening to the suddenly uneven pounding of the human's heart.</p><p>"But jealousy... it's a strange thing. So much more powerful than I would have thought. And irrational! Just now, when Charlie asked you about Jessica..." He shook his head angrily.</p><p>"I should have known you'd be listening," Jack groaned.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"That made you feel jealous, though, really?"</p><p>"I'm new at this; you're resurrecting the human in me, and everything feels stronger because it's fresh."</p><p>"But honestly," Jack teased, "for that to bother you after I have to hear that Rosalie — Rosalie, the incarnation of pure beauty, Rosalie — was meant for you. Emmett or no Emmett, how can I compete with that?"</p><p>"There's no competition." His teeth gleamed while easily shifting till he hovered over Jack. Close enough he could feel the stern chest against his own as their bodies seemed to line up perfectly, even if Edward still had both legs to one side. Then again, if he were to straddle Jack right now he wouldn't know what he'd do — probably melt into the bedsheets.</p><p>"I know there's no competition," Jack mumbled, eyes glued to gold and definitely struggling with keeping his face not a shade of red. "That's the problem."</p><p>"Of course Rosalie is beautiful in her way, but even if she wasn't like a sister to me, even if Emmett didn't belong with her, she could never have one-tenth, no, one-hundredth of the attraction you hold for me." He was serious now, thoughtful. "For almost ninety years, I've walked among my kind, and yours... all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet."</p><p>Now if that isn't a lot to swallow.</p><p>"It hardly seems fair," Jack whispered. "I haven't had to wait at all. Why should I get off so easily?"</p><p>"You're right," Edward agreed with amusement. "I should make this harder for you, definitely." He lifted a hand, the other baring weight against the mattress, and stroked a thumb along Jack's cheek. "You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity... what's that worth?"</p><p>"Very little — Ironically, I don't feel very deprived."</p><p>"Not yet." And his voice was abruptly full of ancient grief.</p><p>Jack tried to understand what that meant. It seemed foreboding, and the look on the vampire's face made him want to wipe away any and all concerns. Only if he could.</p><p>Gently he lifted his own hand off the bed to cup cool skin. "What —" Jack started to ask when the body against him became alert, stiff with eyes staring but not seeing him. It made him freeze, not sure if it was because of him or something else, but suddenly what little weight Edward had pressed against him disappeared. Along with him. The ceiling came into view, and Jack blinked with confusion.</p><p>"Get under the blanket," Came a hiss, and Jack couldn't tell where Edward spoke from in the darkness but quickly obeyed.</p><p>He rolled under the quilt, back facing the door just in time to hear it crack open. Jack guided his body to breathe evenly, exaggerating the movement, as his father peeked inside.</p><p>A long minute passed and Jack was unsure if he'd ever heard the door close. Then Edward's arm was around him, under the covers, and cool lips brushed his ear.</p><p>"You are a terrible actor — I'd say that career path is out for you."</p><p>"Darn it," Jack muttered as his heart pounded in his chest. They had almost been caught — would have been caught if it wasn't for Edward's supernatural hearing. "And here I was hoping to go on Broadway."</p><p>He could practically feel the smile on Edward's lips before a light hum vibrated against his back through the vampire's chest. "Are you ready to sleep?"</p><p>"I don't think I can sleep." Not after that scare.</p><p>"You do it all the time," he reminded Jack. "But if you don't want to sleep..." he suggested and Jack's breath caught. He was no doubt reading through the lines, but damn that sounded almost suggestive and his mind ate it up.</p><p>He had to swallow before asking, "And if I don't want to sleep... ?" he repeated the words slowly.</p><p>Edward chuckled lightly. "What do you want to do then?"</p><p>Jack couldn't answer at first. Oh no, his mind was traveling down the gutter trail and he struggled to derail from it, knowing better. <em>Damn these very human, very male-oriented, instinctually driven hormones.</em></p><p>"I'm not sure," he finally got out as his eyes concentrated on the window and not on the guy basically spooning him from behind.</p><p>"Tell me when you decide."</p><p>Jack could feel his cool breath on his neck, feel a nose sliding along exposed skin and inhaling. It was not helping.</p><p>"...I thought you were desensitized."</p><p>"Mm, just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," Edward whispered. "You have a very desirable smell, sweet. Almost like honeysuckle," he noted. "It's mouthwatering."</p><p>"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell."</p><p>He chuckled and then sighed as the arm around Jack gave a soft squeeze. It felt amazing to be held like this, Jack was beginning to realize. To be close to him even if it didn't help his brain to settle down any.</p><p>"I've decided what I want to do," Jack told him finally, falling back on a familiar tactic. He needed the other to talk, to distract him. "I'd like to know more about you."</p><p>"Ask me anything."</p><p>Jack sifted through his questions for the most vital. "Why do you do it?" he paused a second to figure out how to word it properly. "I mean, I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you... are. Don't misunderstand, of course, I'm glad that you don't feed on humans. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place."</p><p>Edward hesitated before answering. "That's a good question, and you are not the first one to ask it. The others — the majority of our kind who are quite content with our lot — they, too, wonder at how we live. But you see, just because we've been... dealt a certain hand... it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above — to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can."</p><p>Jack laid unmoving, locked in awed silence.</p><p>"Did you fall asleep?" Edward whispered after a few minutes.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Is that all you were curious about?"</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes even if the other couldn't see it. "When am I ever not curious?"</p><p>"True," he seemed amused by that. "Then what else do you want to know?"</p><p>"Why can you read minds — why only you, I mean? And Alice," He tacked on as he considered her abilities too. "Why can she see the future... why does that happen?"</p><p>Jack felt Edward shrug in the darkness. "We don't really know. Carlisle has a theory... he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified — like our minds and our senses. He thinks that I must have already been very sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Alice had some precognition, wherever she was."</p><p>"What did he bring into the next life, and the others?"</p><p>"Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her... tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness." he chuckled. "Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him — calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift."</p><p>Jack considered the impossibilities he described, trying to take it all in. Edward seemed to wait patiently while he thought everything over. What was explained tittered on superpowers to the point most would laugh it off as the unthinkable, and yet Jack wasn't finding it all that crazy. Now that he knew vampires existed what could really stop the unbelievable from happening? Hell, maybe even witches and powerful deities actually exist at this point. It wouldn't surprise Jack any.</p><p>"So," he breathed, mind eager to know more. "Where did it all start? I mean, Carlisle changed you, and then someone must have changed him, and so on..."</p><p>"Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't we have evolved in the same way as other species, predator and prey? Or, if you don't believe that all this world could have just happened on its own, is it so hard to believe that the same force that created the delicate angelfish with the shark, the baby seal, and the killer whale, could create both our kinds together?"</p><p>"Let me get this straight — I'm the baby seal in this analogy, right?"</p><p>"Right." He laughed, and something touched Jack's hair — <em>his lips?</em></p><p>He wanted to turn toward Edward, to see if it was really his lips against his hair. But Jack had to be good; he didn't want to make it any harder for Edward than it already was. Even if he yearned to feel those lips on his own again.</p><p>"Are you ready to sleep?" Edward asked again, interrupting the short silence. "Or do you have any more questions?"</p><p>"Only a million or two."</p><p>"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next..." he reminded Jack which made the human smile, euphoric at the thought.</p><p>"Do you plan to vanish by the time I wake up?"</p><p>"Are you asking if I'll stay here all night with you?"</p><p>Jack closed his eyes and really considered what he was asking of the other. Edward didn't sleep, had no reason to, and being stuck in a room all night with nothing to do but hold him seemed unreasonable. Jack knew it would drive him up the wall if he didn't busy himself.</p><p>"Only if you want to," he finally answered.</p><p>"I won't leave you." His voice had the seal of a promise in it.</p><p>"One more, then, tonight..." And Jack blushed. The darkness was no help — he was sure the vampire could feel the sudden warmth under his skin.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"No, forget it." The question was ridiculous. "I changed my mind."</p><p>"Jack, you can ask me anything." He didn't answer, and Edward groaned. "I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse."</p><p>"I'm glad you can't read my thoughts.." Jack silently thanked any deities who gave him such abilities because, so help him, his thoughts would kill him with embarrassment.</p><p>"Please?" Edward's voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist, but Jack just shook his head.</p><p>"If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," he threatened darkly though Jack could picture that devilish smirk. "Please?" Again, that pleading voice.</p><p>"Well," he began, glad that Edward couldn't see his face even more now.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I did wonder... about you and me... someday… doing more relationship stuff," Even Jack cringed at the words, internally scolding himself with not being able to bluntly speak his mind.</p><p>Edward was instantly serious, Jack could tell by the sudden stillness of his body. It made him freeze, too, reacting automatically.</p><p>"I don't think that... that... would be possible for us."</p><p>"Because it would be too hard for you if I were that... close?"</p><p>"That's certainly a problem. But that's not what I was thinking of. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you in more ways than one. I could kill you quite easily, Jack, simply by accident. And..." His voice had become just a soft murmur. He buried his nose into Jack's hair again almost as if trying to hide himself there. "Your blood. Vampires… we have a tendency to claim our lovers, our mate — and since I force myself not to feed on humans… I might not stop." The words made Jack's blood pump faster. "Besides that, if I was too hasty... if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to caress your face for example, and crush your skull by mistake. You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you."</p><p>Edward waited for Jack to respond, growing anxious when the human showed no signs of being just that. "Are you scared?" he asked, needing to understand how he felt or what was going through the mind that blocked him.</p><p>Jack waited for a minute to answer, so the words would be real. "No, I'm fine."</p><p>Of course, that information weighed his mind down. It was a lot to take in, after all. Potential death by sex? That would be crazy for any reasonable person to consider even possible. Then the mention of claiming? Of mates? Edward had made it sound like he wouldn't be able to stop himself from sinking his fangs into Jack, let alone stop entirely since he had no control with human blood in general. For the first time since falling into the world of the supernatural, Jack wished he wasn't so fragile — so weak and very human.</p><p>Edward seemed to deliberate for a moment. "I'm curious now, though," he said, his voice light again. "Have you ever... ?" He trailed off suggestively.</p><p>"No," the reply was rushed and Jack swallowed before continuing, skin flushed all over again. "I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."</p><p>Crushing on someone was different from dreaming about undressing the person and actually going through with sex. Jack had urges, of course — he was seventeen! But they were fleeting things in the past. A quick moment of release in the shower or late night under covers, all alone. Now… now he wasn't sure if the godly-like creature still holding him wouldn't be the star attraction from here on out.</p><p>"I know. It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company."</p><p>"They do for me. Now that they exist for me, anyway," Jack sighed, embarrassed to admit it but knowing it was best to be honest.</p><p>"That's nice. We have that one thing in common, at least." He sounded satisfied.</p><p>"Your human instincts..." Jack began. Edward waited. "Well, do you find me attractive, in that way, at all?"</p><p>The vampire laughed causing cool air to fan over warm skin, resulting in goosebumps.</p><p>"I may not be a human, but I am a man," he assured Jack.</p><p>"We have that in common," Jack teased back as his heart thumped a little harder. Hearing Edward pretty much admit to having, in a sense anyway, fantasies about him made the poor human feel a complex amount of emotions. Desired being one of them and that felt absolutely amazing.</p><p>"I've answered your questions, now you should sleep," he insisted which somehow triggered a yawn from Jack.</p><p>"You are probably right." Jack felt more tired than he realized, exhausted from the long day of mental and emotional stress like he'd never felt before. The multiple hour-long hike and being overloaded with information doing him in.</p><p>"Then sleep, I'm not going anywhere," he seemed to promise, voice barely audible but so close to Jack's ear that it didn't matter. It did, however, make him realize he should take his hearing aids out, but it seemed like too much of a task right now. Just like it would be too much of a hassle to get up and change into something to actually sleep in.</p><p>"Mm," he hummed, already feeling like he was about to nod off entirely. "Edward?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Later Jack would blame it on being half asleep, but at the moment his guard was completely down. His mind was free to wander and so was his lips. "Will you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Yes, in a sense they were already dating. Edward had agreed to be his, but that was mentioned when Jessica was being nosey. It had felt like a means to make their close proximity make sense to the public, and Jack wanted to hear it for real — to know if it was real — even if the title 'boyfriend' could be considered juvenile for a vampire. Or that the entire day seemed to consist of Edward mentioning love.</p><p>In the hazy thin veil of sleep and wakefulness, Jack felt cool lips kiss his neck, and the arm around his waist tighten just a degree. "Yes."</p><p>And then Jack drifted off within Edward's cold embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>